My Beautiful Huntress
by Quatermass
Summary: (Answer to my 'Son of the Moon' challenge) Adopted by the Greek deity Artemis, Harry Potter becomes Harry Jaeger. Now, as an adult, a group of Magi trespassing on Artemis' domain leads Harry to join the Great Holy Grail War...accompanied by one of his mother's greatest acolytes, summoned as an Archer Servant. But can Harry and Atalanta prevail against enemies on all sides?
1. Foreword

**FOREWORD**

Some pairings are easy. Others are hard, but sometimes, the harder pairings are the most rewarding. One of these ones that I wished to do was to pair Harry Potter with Atalanta, specifically her form in _Fate/Apocrypha_. Because sexy strong catgirl, hello? Of course, given her vow of chastity and her distrust of men, that was challenging, but by careful analysis of her legend (she did, after all, have feelings for Meleager) and her background in the Nasuverse, along with using the Nasuverse version of Artemis to help smooth things along, allowed me to begin a plausible romance for the two.

Atalanta…is one of those characters that I feel got the short end of the stick in _Fate/Apocrypha_, or at least the anime version. She was frankly a bit of a bitch, and while I understand her feelings about Jack the Ripper, considering she was the one to try and kill Jackie and her Master in the first place, she is a raging hypocrite. However, there were elements in that story, plus a number of fanfics and the game _Fate/Grand Order_, that led me to believe that I could do a story with her in the pairing, and have you sympathise with her a lot more, without sacrificing who she is.

Plus, I hope this will be a better work than my first two crossovers between the Potterverse and _Fate/Apocrypha_. _Love and War_ got more than its fair share of controversy, thanks in part to the WBWL trope used for it, and _Bridegroom of Frankenstein_ felt a bit rushed to me. This is a more slow-burning story, with Harry and company not even heading to Romania until the ninth chapter, though it's a necessity given how the pairing needs to develop. Incidentally, this story was originally published in my initial chapters anthologies as _Most Dangerous Game_, but this title was better.

Anyway, time for the usual disclaimers. Firstly, there will be spoilers for both Harry Potter and _Fate/Apocrypha_.

Secondly, there will be heavy annotations, as is usual for my works. You have been warned.

Thirdly, this is an M-Rated work. There will be coarse language, violence, and sexual references. Again, you have been warned.

Finally, the following is a fan-written work. Harry Potter and _Fate/Apocrypha_ are the properties of their respective owners. Please support the official release. Otherwise, Atalanta will turn you into a pincushion…


	2. Chapter 1: Jaeger

**CHAPTER 1:**

**JAEGER**

_Harry didn't know where he was. One moment, he was running away from Dudley and his gang, and the next…he was in the wilderness. Forests and mountains everywhere. It was cold and it was night, the silvery light of the Moon shining down. He shivered, fearing that every bush could have a predator bursting out from behind it. He kept an ear out for a rustling that would herald the advent of a predator, not knowing he was being watched, not knowing that the truly best hunters would hide their approach until it was too later, that a predator would not herald his end with a rustling of bushes._

_However, when the near-silence (not counting the birdsong and the wind rustling through the leaves of the trees) finally broke, it was not with a rustling of leaves or the roar of a hungry predator._

_Instead, it was with a high-pitched squeal of delight._

_"KYAAAAH! Oh, he's SOOO __**CUUUUUTE!**__"_

_He had no time to react to the startling noise, for he soon found himself snatched into the air and whirled around, catching a brief glimpse of skin so pale it was white, and sapphire blue eyes. Then, he was pressed to a pair of really soft round and warm things. That wouldn't have been so bad, had he been unable to breathe._

_"Oops, sorry," came the voice as he began to flail. He was gently let down on the ground, and found himself face-to-face with the one who had attacked him. Only to stop and stare. A single word escaped his lips._

_"Pretty…"_

_The woman was indeed pretty. In fact, she was utterly beautiful. Her skin was pale, practically snow-white, while her hair, in long silvery tresses, looked like they were spun out of the very Moon itself. Sapphire eyes bore into his own emerald ones. Her figure was something every man would desire, slender and yet buxom, though he didn't know the meaning of the word buxom._

_The woman's beautiful face seemed to frown, as if remembering something, before she did. Then, she looked down at him, her blue eyes now stern. "You trespass upon my hunting grounds, wizard. These sacred lands are not for mortals to tread upon, and are closed off from the rest of the world. So, plead your case, and I may decide to be lenient, for I do not suffer interlopers gladly."_

_Harry stared at her, before he shook his head. "…I'm sorry, I'm sorry for being a freak…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be here…I'm sorry…"_

_As he began to weep, he realised that the woman had knelt down before him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "…They call you a freak?" she asked quietly. "I see…one of Hecate's children, treated by others with contempt. Though this darkness…" She prodded his scar, causing him to wince as what felt like a dagger of ice jabbed into his skull. She hissed in horror just as he hissed in pain. "…So, another one like Herpo the Foul has arisen. I'll have to see if I can remove this…maybe my brother can help. Anyway…I'm guessing you came here by accident, didn't you?"_

_He nodded, mutely._

_"What about your family?"_

_"…My parents died in a car crash. They were freaks too, so my uncle and aunt told me."_

_"I don't know about that. If you really are a freak, you're a cute one. Hmm…well, as your uncle and aunt can't see what a gift they have been given in you, I think I will take you up myself," the woman said with a smile. "Sorry for scaring you, but these lands are sacred to me, closed off from mortals, save for those very few I allow. The children of Hecate, both wizards and Magi, make concerted efforts to trespass all the time. It's rare that someone comes here by accident."_

_"So how did I get here?" Harry asked._

_"Magic, obviously."_

_"But there's no such thing. Uncle Vernon tells me that."_

_"Then he is a liar or a fool, or even both, I am not sure which. Because you are a wizard. Still… would you like to stay here?"_

_"…Is it okay?"_

_"Of course! They're my lands, and I decide who gets to stay here! Hmm, it's been a while since I've raised a child, even if it was by proxy, but I'm sure I'll get the hang of it!" The woman smiled at him, a cheerful, joyful thing that Harry couldn't help but be reassured by._

_"…Thank you. But…what's your name?"_

_"Oh? Oh, okay. Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. Silly me! I am known by many names. To the Romans, I was known as Diana. To the Spartans, I was Aeginea. To some, I was known as Phoebe, Cynthia, Agrotera, or Tauropolos. But most know me as Artemis. And your name, cutie?"_

_"Harry Potter…"_

* * *

On the outskirts of Selçuk, a town in Turkey, there were the ruins of the Ancient Greek city of Epheseus, and within those ruins, the ruins of the Temple of Artemis. It was declared one of the Seven Wonders of the World by Anipater of Sidon. In the 4th Century BC, a man named Herostratus was condemned to have his name erased from history (unsuccessfully) and to be executed (rather more successfully) for his insolence for burning down the temple merely to gain infamy. The temple was rebuilt, but was destroyed by something even greater than a fame-hungry arsonist. Neglect, decay and time, when the temple was closed during the rise of Christianity.

Normally, tourists were the only ones disturbing the peace at this once sacred land. But now, the peace was broken by something surprisingly more insidious than slackjawed gawkers who had about as much respect for history as Herostratus did towards the very temple he destroyed. Then again, these interlopers could, debatably, be called thieves. Even archaeologists, these days, had respect enough for the past to study and display it, rather than steal it away for their own purposes.

However, the clashing groups on the grounds of what had been the Temple of Artemis had somewhat selfish reasons to be fighting in the moonlit night. On one side, you had a rather shady, reptilian-looking man dressed in a vulgar Hawaiian shirt and with tinted glasses, his hair an explosion of ginger curls. Rottweil Berzinsky was a mercenary Magus of considerable note, and no little amorality. His face, while not actually reptilian, had a vaguely reptilian attitude to it, and due to the way his magecraft worked, his body was actually partly reptilian, albeit hidden by his clothes.

He was fighting alongside some Enforcers from Clock Tower, the colloquial name for the worldwide Magus Association. He didn't bother remembering their names. They were tagalongs, babysitters meant to ensure that he didn't do anything too outrageous in getting what he wanted. Which was, namely, some sort of artifact from the Temple of Artemis. He'd heard rumours that an Auxiliary Grail War was happening soon, and to sweeten the deal with Clock Tower in allowing him to go, he'd volunteered to retrieve some artifacts that could be used as catalysts to summon Servants. The last Auxiliary Grail War he'd participated in went badly, due to his clients ordering him to kill his own Servant to harvest the magical energy. That went badly for them, and for Rottweil: he killed them, and when the magical energy was unleashed, he barely survived.

He wanted something a bit more substantial, hence his presence here. He wanted to win one of those things. He was hoping to find something like, say, something belonging to the great hunter Orion, or perhaps a relic of Heracles. Hell, he'd even take something like a scrap of the hide of the Calydonian Boar and summon Atalanta or Meleager with it, and in fact, he'd found that very thing, just before _they_ showed up.

At first, he thought it had something to do with the local Ministry of Magic. Magi and wizards were rarely on good terms for the most part, so it was prudent to speak to them first if you were doing something relatively official for Clock Tower. In fact, he spoke to both the Greek and Turkish Ministries, and they gave him permission, but with odd looks on the representatives' faces, as if they knew he was going somewhere very dangerous.

Certainly, rumours surfaced that Jaeger, a shadowy figure of some dark repute, made this general area their stalking grounds. Magi and wizards causing trouble in this part of Turkey and in eastern Greece tended to…disappear. There were rumours of someone who hunted them. Indeed, Jaeger also was known to hunt abroad, helping out Enforcers and Executors on hunts for rogue Magi and Dead Apostles. They even frequently took Magic Crests and Mystic Codes as trophies. Rottweil was hoping to be in and out before Jaeger could take issue, assuming he or she did.

No such luck. The ones who showed up appeared to be Homunculi, not with the distinctive albino looks of the von Einzbern Homunculi, but rather, with light brown hair and eyes that were like a mix between crimson and violet, distinctive of the Homunculi created by the Musik line. A line which had joined with Yggdmillennia. But why would Yggdmillennia interfere here? This was quite a way away from Yggdmillennia's territory in Romania.

But even as they exchanged blows, spells, and gunfire, they were soon interrupted by a roar. "PHOEBE DELUGE!" Suddenly, arrows began raining from the sky, and Rottweil was forced to dive for cover, as were the Enforcers and Homunculi.

"Magi…for what reason do you profane this sacred place?" came the same voice. "Answer quickly, or I will spill your blood myself."

Rottweil chanced a look behind the tree he had taken cover behind, but could only see a cloaked figure. And even then, it seemed to be hard to see, almost as if it was a living mirage. One of the Homunculi, perhaps unwisely, decided to attack the figure by firing an arrow, only for the cloaked figure to raise and fire a bow with lightning speed, splitting the arrow in two, and impaling the Homunculus through the head, pinning him to a tree. "Not a very nice answer. Well?"

"We are here to retrieve artifacts for safekeeping," one of the Enforcers said.

"I'm keeping them safe, Mr Clock Tower Enforcer," the figure said. Then, a little quieter, he (for the voice was male, and with a British accent, albeit tinted by something else) added "Me and my mother, anyway. Clock Tower and their tomb raiders are not welcome here. Neither are these guys, whom I presume are part of another faction of Magi. If you go now, then you can leave with whatever you brought here, including your lives. Or, in simpler terms…" The figure did something with the bow in their hands, and the sound of a shotgun having a new round loaded in filled the air, before he yelled, in a corny American accent, "_Get off ma lawn!_"

Rottweil felt a surge of vicious anger, and snarled, "I ain't scared of you or your mother, clinging on to the train of a dead goddess! The Age of the Gods is over!"

In hindsight, he'd blundered in his lack of tact. Especially when the figure looked their way, and one of the Enforcers said, "…We're not being paid enough for this."

"Good. I will not punish those who don't oppose me. But…" Another Homunculus fired at him, and as he was distracted, Rottweil fired his own gun at the figure.

As the cloaked figure dissipated, the last thing Rottweil heard before everything went white, and then black, was a woman yelling, "TRI-STAR AMORE MIO!"

* * *

Rottweil hadn't expected to wake up, but he did, hearing the voices of the young man who attacked him, and a woman, her voice musical and childish. "…Why these people were profaning my temple," the woman was saying. "I don't mind tourists, as annoying as they are, and at least archaeologists displaying parts of my temples allows some spreading of belief, but still…"

"Hmm. We should send Clock Tower a warning. Well, two. One about the possibility of a Holy Grail War in Romania, and another about letting their hired dogs run around here with impunity," said the man. "At least the Enforcers knew when to throw in the towel. I'm glad you didn't kill him with your Noble Phantasm, Mum."

"That's fine, sweetie. Anyway, I think he's coming around."

Rottweil opened his eyes, to find himself in a forest area, a pair of figures peering down at him. One was a magnificently beautiful and buxom young woman, with pale skin and silvery hair that seemed to glow in the moonlight. Incongruously, she seemed to have a toy bear in a loincloth perched on her shoulder. However, her blue eyes were looking down at him in contempt. Even as his anger flared at her for doing such a thing, a primitive part of his mind was cringing away from her, as if she harboured some sort of power it could sense.

Next to her was a young man in his mid-twenties, with a messy mane of dark hair, and emerald eyes. With a start, he recognised him. True, he looked much older, but he looked like the wizards' bloody golden boy, who'd more or less disappeared after a brief but eventful couple of years in Britain. Harry Potter. He too was glaring down at him in contempt.

As his anger burst forth, and he opened his mouth to snarl at them, rather unwisely, the toy bear, of all things, chose that moment to talk. "Hey, buddy? Here's some advice from someone who knows these two very well. Do NOT piss them off any further than they already are. _They get __**creative**_."

"Orion, Darling," the woman said, "he is already going back to Clock Tower in considerably diminished condition than when he first arrived here. How diminished a condition he suffers depends on how polite he is. You did, after all, attack my adopted son. That deserves punishment at the very least."

"And who are you?" Rottweil sneered, again unwisely.

"…What insolence, mortal," the woman said. "You speak with such foolish disdain towards Artemis, compounding your offences towards my person."

Rottweil's reaction, understandably, was sheer disbelief. One of the Olympians, still alive and well, outside of the Age of the Gods? Impossible! "…What?"

"Yeah, buddy. What's the saying these days?" the bear said. "Oh yeah. You done goofed. This here is Artemis, one of the last of the Olympians, that's her adopted son, Harry Jaeger, and I'm Orion! Yeah, yeah, I know, I don't look as handsome as I did in life. It's a long story. Now, the Enforcers were eager to tell us why you were here, and frankly, the missus isn't happy. So, why don't you grovel a bit? Maybe then, she won't turn you into a deer and hold a hunting party."

"…You can't. The Magus Association won't stand for this!"

"Yeah, well, you're a freelancer, just like me," Harry said, with a shrug. "Anyway, the local Ministry here knows better than to meddle in affairs here. So…frankly, you'd better hope that Mum's feeling merciful…"

* * *

"So…from what we got from those fools…those Enforcers plus that Berzinsky creep were looking for artifacts to use as catalysts for a Holy Grail War," Artemis mused, toying with the scrap from the hide of the Calydonian Boar. She'd forgotten it was still present somewhere on the ruined grounds of her temple. Then again, Artemis was a bit of a ditz, to say the least. Even she would admit that.

Her adopted darling son Harry nodded. They were currently walking through the vast forests that were the sacred hunting grounds of Artemis, kept isolated from the rest of the world via a form of pocket dimension. She remembered the day when he first ended up here, and she never regretted adopting him.

True, there was that brouhaha when those damned wizards kidnapped him, but that turned out for the best. Well, more or less. That warlock who tried to kill him was dead (via divine intervention…well, a loving mother's intervention), he'd made new friends, and he got to test himself against a dragon! Her little baby boy was growing up so fast.

"And now, Yggdmillennia are apparently about to reveal they have the Greater Grail to the world…well, Clock Tower, and thus call another Holy Grail War," Harry said. "So, it's going to get real messy real soon. And I'll have to take them back to Clock Tower."

"Still, this could be a good opportunity, Harry," Artemis said. "Over the years, you have honed your abilities as a hunter. True, you have been a hunter of people rather than of fauna, but still, they are the most dangerous game. Sooo…now that we have a few relics to act as catalysts, why not summon yourself a Servant?"

"Huh? You actually want me to participate in this thing?"

"Sure! It'd be a great test of your abilities, and I'm sure you'd work well with any Servant who is aligned with me. Besides, no Magus can best my child."

"…You're not going to take no for an answer, are you, Mum?"

"Not really. Besides, do we want someone like Darnic having the Greater Grail?"

"…I guess not. Okay, I'll do it. Hopefully, I get someone nice from the summoning…"

* * *

Thankfully, one of the Enforcers knew how to draw out the summoning circle Harry needed to use, and after that preamble was out of the way, plus placing the chosen catalyst, the hide of the Calydonian Boar, Harry held out his hand, beginning the chant. "_Heed my words. My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the Grail's call, and obey my will and reason, then answer my summoning! I hereby swear that I shall be all the good in the world, that I shall defeat all evil in the world! Seventh Heaven clad, and the great words of power, come forth from the circle of bindings, Guardian of the Scales!_"

There was a flare of crimson light, and Harry felt a sting on his right hand. Then, as the light faded, he saw, along with Artemis and Orion, who were looking on, the kneeling figure in the circle. "Servant Archer has answered your summons. I ask of you, are you…"

"LITTLE 'LANTA!"

That was the only warning that the figure had before they were glomped by a guided goddess missile. Harry stifled a giggle as his mother embraced the bemused and startled young woman whom he had just summoned, her green eyes wide in a deer in the headlights look. A messy mane of blonde and green hair reached her waist, framing sternly beautiful features. She was dressed in a green dress. However, the most striking features of the newcomer were the cat-like ears protruding from the top of her head, as well as the tail snaking out from beneath her skirt.

"…My Lady Artemis?" the woman asked. "Is this really you?"

"Yep! Oh! Right. Harry, meet Atalanta, one of the finest huntresses to ever fall under my aegis," Artemis said with a big smile. "Atalanta, this is Harry Jaeger, my adopted son in this era. And, if I'm not mistaken, he's your Master…"

**CHAPTER 1 ANNOTATIONS:**

**Well…fun times are about to be had. Harry's been raised by Artemis, and through a series of events, has summoned Atalanta as Archer instead of Rottweil. Incidentally, that background about Rottweil is pretty much canon. More will be revealed about Harry's past and abilities soon…**

**No numbered annotations this time.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Two Hunters

**CHAPTER 2:**

**THE TWO HUNTERS**

Atalanta didn't know what to expect upon being summoned into the modern era, but suddenly being glomped by the goddess who had saved her life was not one of them. While her memories of her infancy were mostly lost to the mists of time, she always remembered that radiant woman, picking her up. It was that that had set her on the course for the wish she desired from the Holy Grail. It was why she assented to being summoned.

The Holy Grail War. Even now, she could scarcely believe the information that had been granted to her. A triptych of Magi family from across Eurasia collaborated to find a means of reaching Akasha, the Root of All Things. The von Einzberns of Germany wished to do so to reclaim the Third True Magic they had mostly lost a thousand years before, Heaven's Feel, of which the Grail provided a watered-down version in order to bring her, and others, back from the dead.

There were seven classes of warrior in the Holy Grail War. Atalanta fell into the Archer class, masters of long-ranged combat, using bow or gun or any other ranged weapon. Sabers wielded swords, and were generally considered the best in terms of sheer strength and combat ability. Lancers wielded spears, halberds, and the like, and were swift on their feet. Berserkers traded their reason and sanity for sheer power and tenacity. Casters wielded powerful magic. Riders were masters of mounts and vehicles, and frequently had the most Noble Phantasms. Finally, Assassins were masters of stealth, striking from the shadows, and were specialists in targeting Masters.

All pitted against each other by selfish Magi, all for the purpose of gaining glory, or access to Akasha, or else just a wish. A magical bloodsport. While Atalanta was very much an advocate of the law of the jungle, she found violence for its own sake distasteful, and after seeing the lengths Jason went to to get the Golden Fleece, she also knew that questing for such power and glory was a dubious pursuit, often leaving broken lives in their wake. A pang went through her heart when she remembered Medea of Colchis, and wished, briefly, that she could reconcile with the sorceress.

She also remembered Meleager. Dear, sweet Meleager, who was in love with her, and the only man she would have remotely considered reciprocating those feelings towards. But when he presented the hide of the Calydonian Boar to her, as he claimed that she drew first blood and helped him land the killing blow, his uncles objected, all because she was a woman. The very same misogynistic reason her father Iasus abandoned her in the wilds of Arcadia to die. Meleager killed them for her, but his own mother Althaea committed filicide in revenge.

As Artemis broke off the embrace, Atalanta found herself looking at her Master. The flow of mana from his person was superlative, she had to admit. But what was his character like? He reminded her of a few of the heroes she had known already, some of the better ones, and some of the less better ones. There was Peleus' cockiness, inherited by his son Achilles (though Peleus also was one of the nicest Argonauts). But there was also the gentleness of Asclepius. There were traits of so many in that admittedly handsome face framed by messy black hair, and those emerald eyes were quite entrancing, even if their gaze lingered a little too long for her liking. Then again, she was used to it, being one of the only women on the _Argo_. Even back then, they had the rather vulgar term 'sausage party' to describe such a situation.

However, he clearly had more than enough control, as his expression was genuinely delighted and lacking in lust (though it was not actually absent), and he walked forward, and held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Atalanta. Mum's told me a lot of stories about you. I hope we can work well together."

Well, this was pleasant. No attempt to assert dominance of a Master over a Servant. He viewed her as a partner and a person. Very heartening. She allowed a small but genuine smile to touch her lips as she shook his hand. "I hope so too, Harry." She then looked around at the forested area. "…Your sacred grounds, My Lady. They still exist, this far from the Age of the Gods?"

"Yep!" Artemis said, before looking deeply sorrowful. "…But so much of my family are now gone. My parents have died, as have most of my siblings. Apollo still lives, as do a few others. But our power has diminished with the lack of belief. I'm still more powerful than virtually any mortal you care to name…but soon, that won't be the case. I think the only reason why my twin and I still live is partly because the Sun and Moon still exist, exerting their primal existence on the world. The rest of us…well, they're now only stories."

"My Lady…" The sad look on her face was not something Atalanta wanted to see. But just as swiftly as it had come, it was gone, and that brilliant smile was back in place.

"Hey, it's okay! I've had a long time to come to terms with it! And I haven't been lonely. Why, I've had my darling to keep me company! Say hello, Darling!"

Atalanta watched as Artemis scooped what looked like a toy bear wearing a leopard skin from the ground. She was startled when a familiar voice spoke from the bear, "Oh, hey, Atalanta! Nice ears and tail!"

"…Orion," Atalanta said, staring at the bear in astonishment. "Your new form is…interesting."

"Still as big a pervert as ever, though," Harry muttered. "Anyway, I think we should get down to business. If we're going to fight in a Holy Grail War, we need to know each other a little better. We'll have to send the moron who wanted to summon you back to Clock Tower, along with those Enforcers who were babysitting him. A Portkey should do nicely. I'm sure Waver will summon me to account for myself afterwards, but it should give us some time, and I'd rather we work well together when we're fighting for our lives."

"Indeed. Still, as you have been trained by Lady Artemis, I am sure you have considerable skill yourself, so I look forward to learning this…"

* * *

Through the next couple of hours, Atalanta would say she learned more about Harry than he did about her. Then again, her story was renowned in these times to some degree, and he had been told stories of her life by Artemis. He seemed inordinately fascinated by her, and not just her beauty, but her ears and tail, but he at least didn't make any attempts at clumsy flirtation or make his desire more explicit. That already elevated him well above most of the crew of the _Argo_. Asclepius, Orpheus, Peleus and surprisingly, Heracles were better behaved than most. Even Jason made advances, even after Medea joined them.

Medea…another regret. Had Atalanta known about Aphrodite's brainwashing, or at least tried to be more sympathetic towards the Princess of Colchis…would Medea have not gone down the dark path she did? Jason's rejection was certainly the brutal last straw after stringing her along, but Atalanta could have comforted her after most of the other Argonauts turned on her. Could have, but…she didn't, out of disquiet of her familicide. Though to be fair, there were times when Atalanta wanted to put an arrow through the throat of her father many times over, for abandoning her, for forcing her to choose a suitor, leading up to Hippomenes' trickery…

Atalanta shook her head to clear it. She was listening to Harry's life story, and she had to admit, she did sympathise with him. Soon after turning one, his parents were murdered by a vicious warlock called Voldemort, who then tried to murder Harry. However, due to a protective ritual his mother used, the spell used, the Killing Curse, was reflected. The ritual was actually one of Artemis' own, which certainly explained how he ended up on her sacred grounds.

Apparently some well-meaning old fool of a wizard called Dumbledore left Harry with some relatives, seeking to shield him from the effects of fame. However, these non-magical relatives treated him like a servant, even abused him. However, during an attempt at what was called 'Harry hunting' by his tormentors, Harry used his magic instinctively to get away…and the lingering trace of Artemis' ritual drew him to her sacred grounds. There, Artemis decided to adopt him personally.

About ten years ago, at the age of 14, Harry was forced back to Britain, the land of his birth, by agents of Voldemort. He was forced to participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. His arrival caused something of a splash, as Harry was a celebrity, and yet, he was unaware of that, and his nature was rather different to what they were expecting. He made few friends there, and many enemies, though he did eventually reconcile with Dumbledore, after he and Artemis made sure he knew how placing him with the Dursleys was _a bad idea_. After the Tournament was over, and Voldemort was vanquished again, having managed to regain his body temporarily, they spent the best part of another year dealing with the artifacts, vile phylacteries known as Horcruxes, that Voldemort used to become immortal.

Unfortunately, the local Ministry of Magic didn't take kindly to Harry killing a number of their most prominent members and supporters when they turned up to Voldemort's resurrection, and he was considered _persona non grata_ in Britain for some time afterwards. However, he visited the country anyway, partly because he had the protection of the Magus Association, and while there was a bitter rivalry between wizards and Magi for various reasons, the current Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, was more conciliatory, and had at least given a pardon to Harry. It wouldn't stop some elements of the British wizards from targeting Harry whenever he went back to Britain, but it did stop many attempts.

She had to admit, with him showing his skills and abilities, that he was a skilled hunter. Not quite on her level, but he would have fitted in very well on the _Argo_. The fact that he used his magic sparingly and rather intelligently spoke well, too. Many wizards and Magi were overreliant on it, and yet, Harry used relatively simple solutions for hunting techniques, most of which didn't rely on magic. He used his magic to enhance his strength, agility and defences, using a hybridisation of wizard magic and the magecraft ability known as Reinforcement, and he also used magic to enhance his stealth abilities. But he generally used more mundane techniques, and was also physically fit and able to remain stealthy even without magic.

However, she had to admit to being jealous of his bow, a silvery beautiful thing which he called Selene. It was practically a Noble Phantasm, even if a low-ranked one, and could even unleash a much weaker version of her Phoebus Catastrophe as Phoebe Deluge. That attack drew upon his magic to massively multiply the arrows that rained down on the enemy (physical arrows, rather than the bolts of light unleashed by Phoebus Catastrophe), and even direct where they headed and whether they actually struck their foes or not. He could just use the arrows to herd his foes where he wanted. And he could even use it to fire a sheer storm of arrows directly at the enemy.

As Harry went to bathe afterwards, Artemis, who'd been looking on, asked, "So, what do you think of our darling little Harry?"

"A fine hunter and a better man than I would credit many Magi or wizards with being," Atalanta said truthfully. She felt a little ill at ease around her patron deity, though this was less to do with the genuine respect Atalanta felt for Artemis and more to do with Artemis' rather ditzy and eccentric and overly enthusiastic ways. "While not as skilled or powerful as some, he would have fit amongst the Argonauts very well. And he is not wholly reliant on magic of any kind. He merely uses it as a tool to supplement his abilities. You have trained him well, My Lady."

"Oh, Little 'Lanta, can't you call me Artemis?" Artemis pouted. It was more than a little disconcerting to see the deity she respected pouting like a young child.

"…It's rather hard to do so. You saved my life, My Lady. I owe you much, including my lifelong respect," Atalanta said.

"And you're so stiff. Still…I can ask for few better to partner with my son than you, Little 'Lanta," Artemis said. "Though I have to ask…what wish do you desire from the Holy Grail? If Yggdmillennia truly do have the Greater Grail, then that means many wishes are possible. The von Einzberns knew what they were doing, from what I have heard."

Atalanta blinked, before she said, "My Lady…you of all people should know what my wish is. I was discarded by my father, Iasus, because I was born a girl instead of the son he wished for. Had it not been for your intervention, I probably would have died. And around the world, many children are subjected to a similar fate, or worse ones. Even in our time, there was the buying and selling of children as slaves or bedwarmers. The Grail tells me that in this time, that still happens. Worse, children are sent to fight in wars against their will. While it is true that we fought young in our time, I at least chose to fight when I was young, and with at least enough foreknowledge that war was a bloody thing, for it is like the wilds, violent and visceral. But not enough children have a childhood. Therefore…my wish for the Holy Grail is to ensure that every child is loved. Absolutely. Unconditionally. So that none will be abandoned like I was."

Atalanta was struck by the rather sad look in Artemis' face, before she sighed. "Orion, darling, can you go away for a bit?"

Orion didn't protest, instead, waddling off. Eventually, Artemis shook her head. "…And how do you think that the Holy Grail will grant such a wish?"

"I do not follow."

"I'm not saying that it can't be done, my adorable little huntress…just that I don't think you'll like how it is done. To alleviate the suffering of every child on this world is a laudable goal, Atalanta…but it's not a reasonable one." She held up her hand. "Please don't misunderstand me, Atalanta…I know why you want it, and I'd want it too. But…what would the Holy Grail do to accomplish this?"

"Again, I do not follow," Atalanta said, feeling a dark emotion well up within her. Anger? No. At anyone else who would demean her wish, she would, but with Artemis…it wasn't even shock, but rather, sorrow, even mild despair. However, she kept her composure, as her patron deity was looking serious for a change.

"Harry and I have spoken with a number of Magi at Clock Tower before, including a rather funny vampire called Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, who was one of those who helped establish the Holy Grail War, as well as Waver Velvet. He's a bit like you these days, too serious and stern, could do with some lightening up. Anyway, they know quite a bit about the Holy Grail. A lot of things are possible, especially those with a connection to True Magic. Even the copies of the Holy Grail managed to access Heaven's Feel enough to bring back the dead long enough to have a second chance of life. Time travel and resurrection are both possible with no strings attached. But…for some wishes, it's a mite trickier."

"Like how?"

"Well, say a rather foolish Magus wanted to be the strongest Magus in the world. How would the Grail accomplish that? Well, it could be that every other Magus in the world simply drops dead, or is permanently weakened," Artemis said with a shrug. "Wishes like that need to have the one who desires the wish to understand how it will be accomplished. Yours is of a similar ilk. Atalanta…don't misunderstand me. Your wish is a good and pure one, but it could have the worst consequences, for if every person is forced to love their children, what would happen afterwards? Even gods like me don't know how to address every inequity of the world."

And then, Artemis embraced Atalanta tenderly. At first, Atalanta's initial impulse was to break free in anger and dismay, as her patron deity had just trashed the wish close to her heart. But another, more analytical part of her managed to realise what Artemis had done. She wasn't saying that the feelings behind the wish were false, only that the Grail might do something to humanity to achieve what she wanted, something potentially disastrous.

"I know what I've done, Atalanta," Artemis said softly, gently brushing her hand through Atalanta's hair. "And I'm sorry. But…never believe that you can't find some other way to help the children of the world. Or, if you could find a way for your wish to work without hobbling humanity in some way…anyway, we can burn that bridge when we come to it. Like I said, I can think of few better to partner with my son than you, Atalanta. Anyway, I think we have a trip to Merry Old England to arrange. Normally, my son likes to walk or ride his bike across the lands, but I think time is of the essence. Not so urgently to need a Portkey…but I think you're going to be learning what it's like to fly…"

**CHAPTER 2 ANNOTATIONS:**

**So, Atalanta has been summoned, and already, her patron deity has called her out on her wish. But will she have the wakeup call she needs? And what awaits them in London? Specifically, Clock Tower?**

**No numbered annotations this time.**


	4. Chapter 3: An Unexpected Reunion

**CHAPTER 3:**

**AN UNEXPECTED REUNION**

_Three weeks later_…

Harry Jaeger had to admit, he was somewhat smitten with Atalanta. This went beyond mere lust, though that too was a factor. Even as unkempt as the cat-eared huntress was, her beauty still shone forth. Rather, this was someone from one of his mother's stories, brought back to life, the huntress Atalanta, a woman with few peers or superiors. While he had learned much from his mother's teachings, as well as Orion, and he was, admittedly, more than a little cocky and arrogant (that greasy-haired prick Snape hadn't been telling him anything he didn't already know), he also had enough insight to know that he was far from the best, in both the modern day and through the stories of the past.

He supposed some of his reaction was a bit of that of a fanboy, albeit a reaction he concealed with some difficulty. He shuddered inwardly at the reaction he got at Hogwarts, getting stalked by those Creeveys and that Weasley girl, who still seemed to have delusions that he'd marry her. She wasn't malicious, just…overly persistent and unwilling to take no for an answer. She hunted her prey with all the subtlety of a giant stamping through the forest, and Harry, while he didn't have much experience with women (at least in a romantic way), would prefer to be at least subtle and considerate of the one he wished to court. So he gave Atalanta the respect he felt she was due, and she was due quite a lot. Seriously, she helped bring down the Calydonian Boar, the very beast Artemis sent to punish Calydon. She also killed a pair of centaurs who tried to rape her, Hylaeus and Rhoecus.

Still, he knew that, over the three weeks since he summoned her, Atalanta was becoming more relaxed around him. It was more subtle things than anything. She actually smiled way more often, which was the big signpost. She was less tense around him, more friendly. It helped that he tried not to bring up the more painful parts of her life, namely her abandonment by her father, the death of Meleager, and, of course, that whole footrace thing that Hippomenes cheated to win. However, she was willing to bring them up herself. As with now.

"Hippomenes…I have mixed feelings about," she admitted, as they made arrows for themselves from materials Artemis had provided, including sacred wood few other people could obtain. They were sitting in a clearing in the woods that comprised the hunting grounds of Artemis. "For all that he cheated to win that footrace…he at least gave me the option to back out afterwards. Only my pride and my father's threats had me acceding to this. I gave an oath. Lady Artemis, at least, saw that much, and released me from my own oath. However, we made a mistake, one Zeus took offence to. We were turned into lions."

"Hence the cat ears and tail," Harry said. "Your suitors would multiply tenfold, you know. Catgirls are pretty popular these days."

"So you have told me before. However, I would refuse them. Even if I wished to take a lover, I would require them to be of the highest standards of character and ability. And in truth, I do not feel well-inclined towards people in general. I grew up in the wild, amongst the beasts of Arcadia. Even when raised by the hunters, to whom I am grateful, I feel set apart from what is laughingly called civilisation. People think of the wilds as untamed, brutal, and violent, but civilisation has more than its fair share of violence and darkness. The strong triumph over the weak there as in the wild, but those in power who claim otherwise are hypocrites. Do not misunderstand me: civilisation has many glories to it, but too many pretend that the glories blot out the darkness and blood. I prefer it out here. As dangerous as Lady Artemis' hunting grounds can be, I grew up in a place like this. The familiarity is comforting."

"Yeah. I grew up here myself. Oh, Mum sent me outside on occasion, to 'make new friends' or something…but I never got the knack. Most of the friends I made were when I got abducted back to Britain for a year or so."

"Yes, this Tri-Wizard Tournament. I'm glad you did not slay the dragon, if it was a nesting mother."

"I kept the Golden Egg as a trophy, and Charlie Weasley has let me hunt them on the Romanian preserve a couple of times. Thankfully, they're away from the main part of Yggdmillennia's territory. Though I have to wonder if there really is going to be a Grail War in the offing. If we haven't heard anything from Waver yet…"

As if on cue, Orion scampered into the clearing. "HARRY! ATALANTA! YOU GOTTA HIDE ME! NO, HIDE ME AND YOURSELVES! SHE'S COMING!"

Atalanta frowned at the hunter turned into a toy bear. "Orion, if you have irritated Lady Artemis with your lecherous remarks, then accept your punishment."

"NO! **_She's_** here! Not Artemis! Her! The Witch of Betrayal!"

Harry blinked, before facepalming, and then restraining Orion with a Binding Hex. "…If you hit on **_her_** of all people, this is karma, Orion."

"Harry, who is Orion referring to?" Atalanta asked.

And then, Harry winced when he heard a voice ring out from where Orion had been coming from. A voice belonging to someone who Atalanta may not have been ready to meet. He cursed Waver in his head for not notifying him that this person was coming, and he hoped it would not end in disaster.

"He was referring to **_me_**, Atalanta."

* * *

The woman who entered the clearing was horribly, horribly familiar to Atalanta. The woman had shoulder length lavender hair framing a beautiful face, with a pair of elf-like ears protruding. She was dressed in a rather casual dress, with a black blouse, a denim jacket, and a tan skirt. And her gaze was wholly focused on Atalanta.

Medea of Colchis. Her former comrade on the _Argo_. Fallen princess, skilled mage, and, in modern times, the very epitome of a Woman Scorned.

Atalanta did know that Medea had been brought back into this world, thanks to Harry and Artemis. Apparently she had been the Caster Servant of a Holy Grail War, one of the Auxiliary ones that sprang up after the Greater Grail in Fuyuki was stolen. She had won, and because the Grail in that Grail War actually worked to some degree, Medea was given a proper mortal body. Apparently, she had found love in her Master, Marisbury Animusphere.

However, Atalanta also knew that Medea would probably hold a grudge. While Atalanta hadn't actively joined in condemning the former princess for her fratricide, she hadn't exactly gone out of her way to support her. So she was wary and tense.

But then, Medea's lips were touched by a smile. Bitter, sardonic, and sad, but it wasn't the smile of someone who wanted revenge. No anger or hatred. "Atalanta," she said. "So, what Waver and Lady Artemis told me is true. You too have been brought into this time from the Throne of Heroes. Fate has a perverse sense of humour, having you summoned as a Servant. Better you than Jason, though."

"Medea, I…" Atalanta began, only for Medea to hold up her hand.

"We'll talk later, preferably over something to eat. Besides, I doubt that your Master or your patron deity would appreciate it if I turned you into ashes, and truth be told…I don't think I'd do that to you. In any case, acting as a messenger boy for Lord El-Melloi II may sound demeaning, but I felt I would take this opportunity to obtain some rare ingredients for Mystic Codes and potions. Lady Artemis has been most generous in that regard. And my daughter is currently engrossed in my husband's lessons."

"Medea, I'm…"

"Yes, I'm sure you are sorry, Atalanta. In fact, you're also likely to be sincere, unlike many of the _men_ on the _Argo_. But even if you did not speak overtly against me, your silence was damning. Still…I have had ten years to think about my life and my relationships with the various Argonauts. While I still hold some bitterness towards you, I cannot hate you any longer. So, assuming you live long enough for us to have the chance of re-establishing our friendship, I would like to start over. Besides, I doubt that either your patron deity or your Master would take kindly to my killing you, as I said."

"…I thank you, Medea."

A wry smile touched the former Witch of Betrayal's lips. "Don't thank me yet, Atalanta. Having fought in a Holy Grail War, even a diminished one, I can tell you that they are harrowing and arduous affairs, on a par with our own journeys on the _Argo_. I was lucky that my own Master, despite being a Magus, is a kind and decent man, and Waver had Alexander the Great. At the time, he was a bit of a brat, but he was also a decent person. It was why I spared him and not that fool of a teacher of his. Though his fiancée was certainly glad to be rid of him. I daresay you should have done something similar and lured Hippomenes in front of some wild animal during your footrace or something like that. It would have saved a lot of trouble."

Atalanta grimaced. That was in rather horrible taste. Then again, given what Medea could have done to her, this was at least tolerable…

* * *

Later, she was escorting Medea around the hunting grounds, Harry having gone with his mother to punish Orion, as well as greet a couple of people that had tagged along with Medea. Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger. She would meet them both later, but for now, she was trying to repair a relationship she would have thought was forever sundered.

As Medea plucked a herb from where it grew at the base of a tree, Atalanta asked, "You are happy in this time?"

"Indeed," Medea said softly, as she moved on to a smaller tree, plucking berries and leaves from it. "It's certainly diminished compared to the Age of the Gods, humanity is becoming overly obsessed with technology, and there's certainly something…lesser about the world, given how many of the most powerful Phantasmal Species ended up on the Reverse Side of the World. But…there is still much to enjoy. I was a mother back in my old life, until the Corinthians murdered my children in revenge for my killing that whore Glauce. I am a mother now. Olga's a dear little thing, so driven and intelligent…and yet, unlike many Magi, she still retains her heart. I have students, some of whom are friends Harry made during his time at Hogwarts. Hermione Granger is like Athena without the bitchiness, a bit too much of a know-it-all, but she has a good soul. And I am loved. Marisbury is nothing like Jason…and I am happy with that. Despite knowing who I am, we came to fall in love. So yes…I am happy in this time."

"I see. I'm glad."

"Yes, I know. It took me a long time to examine my feelings for you, Atalanta. There's still bitterness and resentment. But I can't truly hate you, not if you're unwilling to feel the same for me. Actually, Marisbury and I established a charity in your name. I thought you'd appreciate it. It funds a number of orphanages worldwide, although I also have it used to try and protect those with magic, whether they be of Magus heritage or wizarding heritage."

Atalanta felt her heart skip a beat at that. "…Thank you, Medea. That means much to me."

"I know. If you wish to show your gratitude, then protect Harry during this Grail War. He reminded me quite a lot of your better qualities, actually…as well as your cavalier attitude to killing and a contempt for most authority. Artemis raised him well, and despite her many eccentricities, she and her brother are perhaps the only Olympians I have any time for these days, along with Hecate. Then again, they are amongst the only ones left that still live. I believe she'd love to see you two together."

Atalanta spluttered. "What?! But…my vow…"

Medea rolled her eyes. "While Artemis' reasons for remaining chaste are her own, the main reason hunters of our time remained chaste, theoretically, was to avoid the smell of one who had just had sex alerting animals to one's presence. It was less about purity and more about pragmatism, and you know it. I saw the way you and Meleager looked at each other, and the reasons you didn't act on those feelings were not just because of your oath to Artemis, but also because Meleager had a wife. I remember all our little girl talk sessions."

"You teased me something fierce about it, and I teased you right back," Atalanta mused. "More fool us. I need not remind you of Jason's actions, and Meleager's mother murdered him."

"Yes, with the very cursed log that she was keeping safe from burning. And yet, she burned it. Then again, I can't throw stones when it comes to familicide. My point is, Artemis…in the unlikely event that you and Harry did develop feelings for each other, your goddess would give you her blessing readily. In truth, I think she wants grandbabies to spoil."

Atalanta knew then and there that her cheeks held a colour that wouldn't have looked out of place on a tomato. "I barely know him, Medea!" she protested in a hiss. "I have known him for but a scant few weeks! While we are on friendly terms, I would not say we are more than comrades yet."

"True, and I did say it was unlikely. But…do not be afraid of love, Atalanta. What I felt for Jason was not love, just an infatuation, instilled by that Olympian harlot. You yourself are immune to infatuation, unless the gods or some malign entity instilled it in you, so if you feel something for Harry, growing over time…do not deny it. Find some happiness. Few on the _Argo_ deserved it after everything. I have to wonder, in hindsight…did the good we do outweigh the chaos and destruction we left in our wake? The whole point of the voyage was for Jason to claim his throne, by bringing back the Golden Fleece to Pelias. And while Pelias was a vile and venial man…was Jason any better? Was any one of us? And even the better of us did not gain happiness. Orpheus failed to retrieve Eurydice from Hades, and was torn apart by the Maenads. Asclepius was murdered by Zeus, his own grandfather, for daring to bring the dead back from the grave. And you…that bastard of a father of yours tried to turn you into a broodmare, and we know where that led to. Hippomenes, golden apples, and metamorphosis. Though I have to say, your ears and tail are most becoming of you, Atalanta. You look even more endearing than you did in life."

"…Thank you, I guess."

Medea chuckled, even as she plucked a mushroom from a tree trunk, and placed it in her bag. "You're welcome. Perhaps we can be friends again. Maybe not like before, when we were…innocent, for want of a better term. But…you are not Jason, Atalanta. Frankly, you were pretty much the only other woman on the _Argo_. Now, we are the only Argonauts left in this era, and frankly, I'd rather it be you than most of the others. In any case, once we are done here, we'd best make haste. It seems that events have begun to move in Romania, and I need to brief you two on it. Darnic does indeed possess the Greater Grail…and he has recently announced an impending secession from Clock Tower…"

**CHAPTER 3 ANNOTATIONS:**

**So, Harry and Atalanta (or should I call her Catalanta?) have been bonding, albeit gradually, and Medea has made an appearance, and the first steps to reconciliation.**

**Now, why is Medea being so nice towards Atalanta? She did, after all, show that she could hold a grudge in other fanfics (like ****_Apocryphal Variance_**** by Tick N Zwei). It's like Mordred in my story ****_Knight of Betrayal and Taiga Cub_****. Medea has had enough of a happy life in the modern era that she has re-examined her feelings towards the other Argonauts. While she still holds some bitterness and resentment towards Atalanta, being happy has given Medea time to let go of her lesser grudges. Of course, if Jason was summoned…she'd gut him and neuter him, slowly, and with blunt implements. Atalanta, though…I think Medea wants to reclaim that friendship, despite her bitterness.**

**No numbered annotations this time.**


	5. Chapter 4: Yggdmillennia's Secession

**CHAPTER 4:**

**YGGDMILLENNIA'S SECESSION**

"Your return of Rottweil Berzinsky in such a state caused a significant stir in Clock Tower, Harry," Medea said as she sipped tea. They were having tea on the veranda of a lodge, where those who were allowed on the sacred hunting grounds of Artemis resided when they weren't living off the land. It was surprisingly…well, palatial was not quite the word. It was like a cozy but expensive-looking large cottage, with a few bedrooms, a hot spring for communal bathing, a shrine to Artemis herself, and a few other things. While Harry and Artemis weren't attached to creature comforts, with Harry often sleeping in a wizarding tent where he often kept his trophies while on the road, it was nice to have a home.

"Normally, I would be more upset at him being turned into a goanna," Hermione said, drinking from her own cup, "but he wasn't a pleasant sort. I'm more surprised that you returned him alive."

"I'm more surprised that Clock Tower took so long to send someone back," Harry said. "I'm sure I kicked an ant's nest by doing all that."

"Given that you summoned a Servant, there was a lot of debate on what to do," Hermione said, the bushy-haired young woman sighing quietly. "After all, a Servant is nothing to be sneezed at. In addition, you have the protection of one of the few remaining Olympians. While many Magi are as arrogant as the Pureblood wizards, they generally have just enough pragmatism to swallow their pride. In any case, Berzinsky's actions during the last Grail War he participated in meant he wasn't that well liked. You may be an unrepentant iconoclast, but the Magus Association values the work you have done for them."

Hermione had much of Athena's intelligence and bossiness, but there was a heart there that was lacking in the Olympian. This wasn't to say that Athena wasn't without compassion, but the war goddess also had jealousy issues, more so than Atalanta's own patron deity. If anything, Hermione seemed more curious about meeting a Servant and examining her Tauropolos bow and her ears and tail than anything.

"Unlike most of the British Ministry of Magic," Harry muttered bitterly. "Madam Bones and Minister Shacklebolt are the only ones in power who really support me, now that Dumbledore's retired from his positions. Oh, and the Unspeakables. Most of the Purebloods either have it out for me, or don't care whether I live or die. This is why I hate politics."

"I also think it's because you were raised in the wilderness by a mercurial goddess," Luna Lovegood said with a smirk.

Artemis pouted. "You're lucky I like you, Little Luna. But this is how you repay me for giving you hints on how to actually find a Crumple-Horned Snorkack? You have no shame whatsoever."

"I take after my patron deity," Luna said, bowing to Artemis, whose pout deepened, though there was a certain good humour to it. Luna reminding her uncannily of her own patron deity, so much so that Artemis denied Luna being her child. However, Luna and her mother Selene were worshippers of the deity, and Artemis had actually appeared to Luna during her childhood, and her behaviour influenced Luna's own.

Atalanta coughed quietly, trying to bring attention back to the matter at hand. She had been introduced to Hermione and Luna a few minutes ago. Hermione had bemused the cat-eared huntress with an avalanche of questions, while Luna had, like Artemis, glomped Atalanta. Orion was currently being hugged by Artemis, presumably enjoying his current position of nestling between the deity's breasts. "Pardon my interruption, but perhaps we could get to the point?"

"Thank you, Atalanta," Medea said with a nod to her former (and possibly future) friend. "In the past few weeks…we finally had confirmation of what you learned from those Homunculi. Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia has sent a declaration of secession to Clock Tower of the Yggdmillennia clan, claiming that it is his right to do so, as he is in possession of the Greater Grail. It seems your interrogation of his Homunculi had him either accelerate his timetable, or else he was planning to do so anyway."

"Who is this Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia?" Atalanta asked.

It was Hermione who answered. "The head of the Yggdmillennia Magus clan who rule over much of Romania. Ever since his clan fell from grace earlier in the 20th Century, Darnic has kept under the radar, nursing a grudge. His only claim to fame was being the Master of Lancer during the Third Holy Grail War in Fuyuki in the 30s. However, there was a brouhaha when the Nazis invaded Fuyuki and stole the Greater Grail. Darnic, in his letter, has confirmed that he asked for their assistance through the Thule Society, but backstabbed them, hiding the Greater Grail in his stronghold in Trifas, the centre of Yggdmillennia power in Romania. Of course, much of this has only come to light with this declaration of secession. We suspected, but Darnic managed to cover up any involvement and prevent any suspicion from falling on him."

Artemis frowned. "If he was an active Magus during the 30s, he would have to be at least in his 90s by now."

Medea nodded. "He is actually well over a hundred. We believe he attained a form of eternal youth by fusing with infant's souls. And yes, I am well aware of how immoral that is. Even most Magi wouldn't consider that, if only because one's original persona can potentially be changed, and not for the better. Voldemort's method of immortality wasn't much better, as you well know, Artemis."

Atalanta grimaced at the thought of infant souls being used to sustain a Magus' youth, and she knew then and there that she would put an end to Darnic for doing such a thing. However, she asked, "And what method did Voldemort use to become immortal, Lady Artemis?"

"Horcruxes," Artemis said with an uncharacteristically venomous snarl of hatred and anger. "A phylactery created through foul rituals almost anyone would blanch at, even Magi. Harry had one, created accidentally, within his scar, and we spent the better part of a year hunting the multiple ones Voldemort created."

"Leaving him aside," Luna said, "Clock Tower has dispatched what they call a disciplinary force of fifty Enforcers to assassinate Darnic before he can start off his Grail War. I think they're already too late, but the higher-ups are filled with Wrackspurts, even in Clock Tower. After all, if Harry could summon Atalanta, surely Darnic could have summoned a Servant."

"However, if that is the case, then the Enforcers are under orders to activate a contingency system left in the Greater Grail by the von Einzberns," Hermione said. "Obviously, one way or another, as a Master, you will be obliged to head to Romania before long, Harry, and I don't like that. Holy Grail Wars make the Tri-Wizard Tournament look like a football match. That idiot Flat seemed too happy to participate in one, and Gray and Waver had to slap some sense into him."

Medea chuckled. "You cannot return sense to one who hasn't had any in the first place. Poor Gray. What a fate that girl has, forced to become King Arthur reborn. And that Mystic Code of hers, Add, doesn't help. How a spear like Rhongomyniad becomes so insolent and chatty…but I digress. We do not intend to send you to Romania yet, not until we have confirmation of Darnic's death or otherwise. Instead, it has been decided to send you to Japan."

"…Japan?" Harry asked.

"Yes. You are to cooperate with Kiritsugu Emiya in order to keep surveillance on this man."

Medea handed Harry a folder, which he quickly read. "Hyouma Sagara, a Japanese-based Magus with rumoured strong ties to Yggdmillennia. A prime suspect in masterminding the recent theft of a dagger from the Black Museum of Scotland Yard…a dagger thought to have belonged to the serial killer Jack the Ripper," he read out loud. He scowled. "The dagger can be used as a catalyst for summoning a Servant, I'll bet. An Assassin at a guess." He handed the file to Atalanta to read. This man would be her quarry too. A rather cocky-looking Japanese man with bleached blonde hair who reminded her too much of Jason.

Hermione nodded. "We can't dismiss the possibility that he is merely in charge of obtaining catalysts for Yggdmillennia rather than becoming a Master himself, but we cannot take the chance."

"Therefore, you are to head to Japan, rendezvous with Kiritsugu Emiya, and work with him to catch Sagara in the act, as it were. If he is showing any sign of summoning a Servant, intercept him immediately," Medea said.

"Dead or alive?" Harry asked.

"The Magus Killer will be doing an on-site interrogation. Capturing Sagara alive is a priority in order to allow that. Depending on what he intends, leaving him alive after interrogation may be optional." Medea turned to Artemis with an unnerving smile on her face. "If he is bad enough, I personally want him to have…what did Luna call it?"

"The Actaeon Special," the eccentric blonde witch said.

"Hmm. Or maybe Aunt Circe would be amenable to turning him into a pig, and we turn him into bacon," Medea mused.

"I wouldn't want to eat him," Orion muttered. "Nah, we go with the Actaeon Special, only without the venison afterwards. How does that sound?"

"That's delightful, Darling!" Artemis cheered.

* * *

After some catching up was done between Harry and his friends, as well as Atalanta and Medea, the visitors left. Harry promptly began packing, putting hunting equipment and other things into what had to be a magically-expanded backpack. "So, you and Medea kissed and made up?"

"Not literally, but if you mean that we have reconciled…we have to a small degree," Atalanta said.

"That's good. It means one less regret, right?" Harry asked her, giving her a smile.

"Hmm. Do you have any regrets, Harry?"

"Not really. I sort of live from day to day," he said. "There aren't many things I regret. To be honest, my biggest regret was shooting down that Weasley girl's proposal as hard as I did. I hurt her in the process, and she's never really given up on making me her husband. I could have let her down a bit more gently, but, well, at the time, I was pretty angry at being forced into a magical tournament, to say nothing of meeting the guy who left me at my relatives. But…I don't really have any big regrets. Oh, except that I wish I learned about my godfather's innocence sooner, so I could have freed him and killed that bloody rat traitor who framed him and betrayed my parents to Voldemort. And there's a few rogue Magi or Dead Apostles I wish I killed sooner. But…well, I guess I have a few more decades worth of life that I can always get more regrets."

She couldn't help but smile a little at his philosophical assessment. "I suppose." A thought then occurred to her. "This man…Kiritsugu Emiya…is he a good man?"

Harry frowned. "…Define 'good'," he said finally, after some thought. "Ten years ago…well, I reckon you would have hated him. He was the sort to kill a child if it served the Greater Good. You see, he operated under the paradigm of killing the few to save the many, willingly turning off his emotions and empathy to make himself a dispassionate equalizer. He was basically a human Counter-Guardian, only in the unofficial employ of Clock Tower than Alaya. But…ten years ago, he realised he couldn't go on, so he took one last job in Fuyuki, Japan. It was a job that had a high risk of death, but he was determined to do so, and if he survived, he would retire, or at least enter semi-retirement."

Atalanta considered this. "What did he do?"

"Track down a wizard turned Dead Apostle that had been amassing an army of undead in Fuyuki. Apparently, said vampire was collaborating with a local serial killer called Ryuunosuke Uryu, who'd been dabbling in magecraft. Kiritsugu and his assistant, Maiya, tracked them down and stopped them, but the vampire set off a boobytrap. He unleashed a massive wave of Fiendfyre, virtually uncontrollable cursed fire, in Fuyuki. Much of an entire district of the city was consumed by those cursed flames. Kiritsugu and his assistant survived, dragging out one of the few living people in the Dead Apostle's lair, a boy called Shirou. Kiritsugu adopted Shirou, and these days, he generally only takes on work on a semi-regular basis. These days, he's more tolerable to those of us whose morality is less flexible than his is. He's certainly much happier, insomuch as someone whose hands are so stained can be. He's too weary of the life he once led to participate in a Grail War, though, so he won't be retained by Clock Tower to head to Romania. Still, once we're in Japan, I think we should show you around. It may not be the wilds, but there's a lot of interesting things to see…

**CHAPTER 4 ANNOTATIONS:**

**So, Harry and Atalanta have been briefed, and they're off to Japan. I think you know what's going to happen there…**

**Review-answering time! Wow. I am seriously astonished at the praise you guys have given the story so far. Then again, I think this is personally my best Potterverse/****_Fate/Apocrypha_**** crossover to date. I think due to needing to work up to the pairing in a more sedate manner helped the quality of the story.**

**Shurukkah****: *Pfft!* What? 'Nyanta'? TBH, that's nowhere near as good a nickname as Moedred for a certain Saber.**

**MWkillkenny84****: While I personally love that epithet, I'm sure that more than a few classical scholars would want to throttle whoever called Medea 'Greece's saltiest divorcee'. And TBH, she's up against pretty stiff competition. Greco-Roman myths are filled with tales of women scorned.**

**Jose19****: I disagree. In canon ****_Fate/Apocrypha_****, she's actually a bit of a bitch, if only because of the rather callous and contemptuous way she treats her Master after learning of his fate (then again, Rottweil is a pretty dubious guy), as well as her hypocrisy where Jackie is involved (she was the one who tried to kill her first, before Jackie's little pocket dimension drove her mad). However, I saw her potential in that series, in ****_Fate/Grand Order_****, and in a number of fanfics (one of my favourite chapters of GhostXavier's ****_Fragments of Chaldea_****, 'Maternal Instincts', revolves around Atalanta celebrating Mother's Day with her adopted children, Jackie and Alice, aka Nursery Rhyme, and I recommend that chapter, along with that fic in general, to all Nasuverse fans).**

**And compared to some, Artemis was actually tame. Athena, Hera, Zeus, Poseidon, so many of the Olympians were dicks. True, she had a vindictive streak a mile wide, but here, Artemis is a fairly decent person…albeit with a very cavalier attitude to human life and scary mood swings at times.**

**Dragon Man 180****: Most of the time he spent in the Potterverse will be related through anecdotes and allusions to certain incidents.**

**Gabriel Herrol****: It surprised me too. But Wikipedia's article on Artemis (specifically the section on her chaste nature) mentions this…though I should point out that this was a ****_belief_**** about the smell of sex being detected by prey. Whether it's actually real…well, the article doesn't elaborate.**

**T-B-R****: I mentioned this in passing for ****_Love and War_****. I needed to come up with a Magus who wasn't an OC who would have participated in the Auxiliary Grail War Waver did. Medea came to mind because, with Rule Breaker, she could have taken out Iskandar after using him to wipe out her foes. Plus, I'm a sucker for redeeming poor Medea. Marisbury/Marisbilly, whichever translation you're using, seemed like an interesting candidate, as we frankly know little about him, beyond scraps we're given in the story in ****_Fate/Grand Order_****.**

**No numbered annotations this time.**


	6. Chapter 5: Jack the Ripper

**CHAPTER 5:**

**JACK THE RIPPER**

Atalanta had been to many places on the _Argo_, but her trip to Japan, a country far beyond the influence of the Greeks in her time, was novel. Harry had insisted on taking a plane over, if only to show what flying was like, with Artemis and Orion staying at the hunting grounds. It was…surprisingly tedious, though given he chartered a private flight, it was not uncomfortable, and she did marvel at seeing the clouds out of the window.

However, from the airport, Harry took her to Fuyuki by Apparition. She reeled a little as they arrived at Fuyuki City, her senses overwhelmed. They had arrived in the yard of a rather large Japanese house, Harry having sent an ethereal hawk he called a Patronus as a messenger in advance. They were soon greeted by a pair of individuals that she watched warily.

She had been told about Kiritsugu Emiya by Harry. He looked rather unimpressive, a rather handsome but tired-looking dark-haired man of indeterminate age. But this was a man who, until fairly recently, worked on a full-time basis to redress the balance of the world, killing the few to save the many. The rather pretty, if somewhat cold, woman next to him was Maiya Hisau, another child robbed of her parents and childhood, this one by war. She'd become Emiya's assistant and, later, lover. Atalanta knew from a look that the woman viewed herself as little more than a tool and weapon for Emiya. She'd softened, true, but she was still rather cold.

"Hey, Kiritsugu," Harry said casually. "Hey, Maiya."

"Harry," Emiya said, with a nod and a smile, before he turned his attention to Atalanta. "And this must be the Archer Servant Lord El-Melloi II told us about."

"Yes. Her true name is Atalanta. By the way, where's Shirou?"

"At school. You're confident that I won't divulge her name, aren't you?"

"Kiritsugu, I doubt you'd want to join a Grail War now anyway, so there's no problem. If Darnic announced he had the Greater Grail ten years ago, it'd be another matter. But now? Well, there's a reason you only take up Clock Tower for certain jobs."

"…I guess you're right. Still…I've been meaning to take down Sagara for some time. I've suspected him of doing dubious work. We'll start the briefing now…"

* * *

Harry smiled to himself as they were led into the living room. He'd met Kiritsugu during one of his hunts, shortly after the Tri-Wizard Tournament fiasco. Harry was hunting a Dead Apostle in Osaka, tagging along with Arcueid Brunestud, and Kiritsugu was doing the same thing for Clock Tower. The three nearly clashed, before cooperating to take down the vampire. Kiritsugu was a bit like an uncle figure to him since they met, as well as a bit of a mentor. Not that he needed one after all the training he went through under his mother and Orion, but Kiritsugu taught him some techniques, particularly of investigation and the like, that were useful to Harry.

Harry had become an older brother figure to his adoptive son, Shirou. And apparently, Shirou was seeing a girl, a girl called Sakura who was adopted into the Edelfelt family, and who had come back to Japan, where the remnants of her original family, the Tohsakas, still resided after a period of exile after their clan was decimated during the Third Holy Grail War.

Harry liked coming here on occasion for social visits. For all Maiya's coldness, she had a hidden streak of tenderness, brought out by Shirou, and Kiritsugu was more affable than he used to be when he was more active as the Magus Killer. Unfortunately, they weren't here to socialise. A shame, really.

"Sagara has recently moved to a penthouse suite he owns at the Hyatt Hotel. However, he hasn't shown any other sign of making a move to summon a Servant," Kiritsugu said. "My contacts in the Fujimura yakuza group are keeping an eye on his comings and goings. However, something is disturbing. He has been apparently making discreet inquiries at certain agencies."

"What sort of agencies?" Harry asked.

"The kind that specialises in people," Maiya said. "You could call them escort agencies, in that they are expensive, and the women and men are high quality. However, they mask a bloody underbelly. If the price is right, you can do literally anything with the one you hire. Anything from a benign dinner date, to sleeping with them, all the way to torturing and killing them, as long as you pay a lot of money."

"A disgusting concept," Atalanta said with a scowl. "Slavery was a fact of life in my time, but sex slavery is appalling, and many were subjected to similar fates by the most monstrous of those in power. Has Sagara made any kind of use of such places before?"

"On rare occasions, yes, but this close to what might be the summoning of a Servant, we cannot dismiss the possibility that they are linked."

"…Maybe they are," Harry said, filled with a horrifying realisation. "Did Waver tell you about what Sagara had?"

"No. He told me you would tell me. He mentioned an Assassin Servant."

"He apparently masterminded the theft of a dagger supposedly belonging to Jack the Ripper," Harry pointed out. "And what is Jack the Ripper most famous for?"

"Murdering prostitutes," Maiya said in realisation.

"I see…he may intend to use the dagger in conjunction with sacrificing whomever he hires as a means to strengthen his Servant," Kiritsugu said, grimacing. "Still, we need to catch him more or less in the act. Harry, Maiya and I will run surveillance on him. You and Atalanta will act as the assault team. If a Servant is summoned, you'll need another one to counter them…"

* * *

Surveillance work was like hunting, often surprisingly tedious. In fact, surveillance work was even more so. Atalanta had spent the past couple of weeks in Fuyuki tailing Sagara as discreetly as possible, trying to determine what he intended, but to little avail. True, she got to sightsee, and as much as she detested the noisy hustle and bustle of a modern city, there were interesting things to see. However, now, the time had come for action.

Atalanta fiddled with the earpiece she wore as she and Harry kept watch in the hotel bar. She had to admit, while this was a diminished age in terms of wonders, some modern technologies would have been a major boon in her time. Something as simple as a radio would have been a major use during battle, or even the hunt. It was, admittedly, a little uncomfortable, but she was used to discomfort, having grown up in the wild. And thanks to a charm, it was concealed from their quarry, as were her ears and tail.

They'd found out that, through an escort agency owned by a rival yakuza gang to the Fujimura group, Sagara had hired one Reika Rikudou. They were going to ensure that they saved that woman's life, and bring Sagara to account. And hopefully, prevent Yggdmillennia from claiming a Servant.

As for Harry, she felt herself warming to him more than ever. His friendly disposition helped matters, and she knew now that they were not merely Master and Servant, or allies, but friends. Many a Magi would have treated her as a familiar, even if civilly so. However, he treated her like she was a person, though his tendency to try and touch her ears was annoying, and he did act a little overly familiar. He was a bit too cocky, and yet, he was endearing.

Medea's remarks stuck in her mind. She could tell he was interested, true, but he was also willing to keep his distance. Not that he was a virgin himself, either, having had a fling with the Lovegood girl, though he broke it off because it felt uncomfortably like him bedding his adoptive mother. But he tended to show women the same respect as he did men. True, he was a flippant iconoclast, but to those he cared about, including herself, he was quite caring. Hell, he even hugged her a few times, and while she didn't quite accept the embraces at first, she knew they were well-meant.

In addition, Waver Velvet, Harry's liaison with Clock Tower, had sent along a message, with both good news and bad news. The bad news was, the Enforcers sent to Romania had been decimated by a Servant, a Servant tentatively identified by the sole survivor (kept alive to send back a message to Clock Tower) as a Lancer, specifically Vlad Tepes, the former voivode of Wallachia. The good news was that a contingency within the Grail had been activated, allowing for what they were foolishly calling the Great Holy Grail War.

Instead of a battle royale between a septet of Servants and their Masters, there would be two opposing teams of seven Servants and their Masters. Already, Harry was considered a Master of Clock Tower's team, the Red Faction. In addition, a fifteenth Servant would be summoned under the Ruler class, to act as a referee.

Suddenly, Maiya's voice crackled in their earpiece. "…_I see Rikudou now_," Maiya's emotionless tone came through the line. "_She's just been dropped off here. This hotel is under the control of the same yakuza group that owns her escort agency, so any clean-up will be dealt with on-site and in-house._"

"I hope that your allies in the Fujimura group will put paid to these monsters, Emiya," Atalanta said.

"_Raiga intends to make his move within the coming days. Rest assured, they will be_," Kiritsugu said.

Harry nodded, before his eyes sharpened. "I see her."

And there she was, speaking to a receptionist. Green-haired young woman, surprisingly large bust, and dressed in a rather nice dress. You wouldn't know that she was a prostitute, given her dress. She just looked like a nice woman going out for the night.

"…_Okay, I'm in position. You two, get ready to follow her._"

* * *

They had to put a few minutes between when Reika went up, and when they went up. Atalanta didn't like this, using the young woman as bait. Only Kiritsugu's assurance that Reika's life had priority had her staying her hand.

However, just as they reached the penthouse floor, Maiya hissed, "_Rikudou has been knocked out by Sagara. He's just stabbed her, and has begun the ritual. __**Go**__._"

They didn't need any further prompting, Atalanta summoning her bow, before kicking down the door. She could feel the magic crackling through the air, pushing and pulling at her own magic core. And she heard a litany.

"…_answer my summoning! I hereby swear that I shall be all the good in the world, that I shall defeat all evil in the world!_"

They burst into a bedroom in the penthouse, to find Sagara at a ritual circle, glowing with blue light, a bloody dagger in hand, Reika nearby, unconscious and bleeding from a number of stab wounds. He whirled to face them, even as the circle, despite his ritual chant being incomplete, flared with actinic light. "You're too late, you Clock Tower lackeys!" Sagara crowed. "Assassin, KILL THEM!"

Atalanta braced herself for attack, even as she blinked away the after-image of the summoning, but then, she heard a grotesque gurgle from Sagara. And then, a child's voice. "You're not my mummy."

Harry was about to rush over to Reika, only for the figure that had just incapacitated Sagara to intercept him. It was small, diminutive, shrouded in a tattered cloak. It couldn't have been a child, a girl, of any older than twelve, with a ragged bob of silver hair, golden eyes peering at them curiously from a scarred face. Sagara was clutching at his jaw, a shattered ruin. "What are you doing to Mummy?" she demanded suspiciously.

Harry held his hands up. "I'm going to heal her. See? I have a wand. I can heal her, but she's dying, and I need to get to her. Please?"

The girl cocked her head, before she said, "…You're telling the truth. I can help you help Mummy."

Harry went over, though not before glancing at Atalanta. "Keep him covered, Archer."

Atalanta nodded, and aimed her bow, her eyes narrowing at Sagara. "Give me an excuse, Magus."

Meanwhile, Harry was healing Reika, assisted, oddly, by the girl, who healed some of the other wounds. Eventually, he said, with a sigh of relief, "She's out of danger now."

"…You wanted to save Mummy, even though you have a Servant," the girl said, peering at them. "Why?"

"…We couldn't let her die," Harry said. "Anyway…I'm guessing you're Assassin, right?"

"We are Assassin of Black," the girl said. "Our true name is Jack the Ripper."

What? This little chit of a girl was the infamous serial killer? Atalanta's thoughts were confused and angry, and yet, despite the girl's identity, and the viciousness of the attack she had inflicted on Sagara, there was something that drew her to the girl. The raggedness of her cloak, the scars, the way she called Reika 'Mummy'…this wasn't a monster, but an abandoned child like her. Dangerous, yes, but evil? Atalanta didn't think so.

She remembered her wish, one she had divulged to Harry not long before heading to Japan. They'd had the same discussion that she had with Artemis, and with much the same feeling on both sides. They agreed to disagree for now, but Harry pointed out something. If it wasn't possible to save every child, then at least make an effort to save as many as possible.

And maybe she could start with her. Assuming Assassin didn't turn on them.

Sagara seemed to recover himself, looking to attack them, but Harry sent a Stunner at him, and the Yggdmillennia Magus sprawled to the floor, unconscious. Harry then used an Incarcerous spell to chain up Sagara. "Kiritsugu, I dunno whether you overheard that, but…complications have arisen."

"_I can tell_," Emiya said dryly over the radio. "_I'll be there soon. Ensure Assassin does not attack anyone..._"

**CHAPTER 5 ANNOTATIONS:**

**Complications have indeed arisen. A lot of this chapter was taken from one of my alternate versions of ****_King of His Heart_****, which would have seen Arturia become Jackie's Master. As it is, while neither Harry nor Atalanta have become Jackie's Master, they will become surrogate parents to Jackie, along with Reika…**

**Review-answering time! ****Connorfig****: At the time your review came in, I wasn't, though I have in ****_Love and War_****. However, I've decided to add in one element from ****_Fate/Apocrabridged_**** in a later chapter.**

**Dragon Man 180****: If she survives, then yes. I'm not sure whether Moedred is going to survive this particular fic. I hope she does, but it's more likely for Moedred (and Arturia) to meet Grey in ****_Love and War_****.**

**karbes****: Thank you. There's no official English release of the light novels (though I hope someone like Yen Press gets off their arses and does translations of ****_Fate/Zero_**** and ****_Fate/Apocrypha_****: the market is there, people!), but thank you for the perspective that was sorely lacking from not just the anime, but the wiki.**

**Leicontis****: Bluntly, a Caster like Shakespeare or Hans Christian Andersen, and probably a weak one at that.**

**Zero****: I'd actually already considered doing a crossover between the Nasuverse and John Wick previously. In fact, if you look in Zelretch's Collection of Alternates, you'll find a couple of initial chapters of a story called ****_Expiation_****, which was John saving Medea shortly before the events of ****_Fate/Stay Night_****. And I have considered one set during ****_Fate/Apocrypha_**** as well. However, remember that I do not take unsolicited story suggestions.**

**No numbered annotations this time.**


	7. Chapter 6: Blessing of a Goddess

**CHAPTER 6:**

**BLESSING OF A GODDESS**

Well, this was a clusterfuck and no mistake, Harry thought to himself. A macabrely amusing clusterfuck, given that they were now potentially partnered with the pseudo-parent of one of history's most notorious serial killers, and nobody was dead (well, Sagara would probably not die of his jaw any time soon, especially after Harry healed it, but even if he did, Harry had no fucks to give for him, and Kiritsugu and Maiya were taking him away to interrogate for now). But it was still a clusterfuck for a number of reasons.

Firstly, whatever entity that garbed the Heroic Spirits on the Throne of Heroes was a sick bastard. Underneath the cloak, Jack the Ripper was wearing clothing even an adult wouldn't wear, at least not in public…or away from the beach. It basically amounted to little more than a vest and a G-string, and new clothes were high on the to-get list.

Secondly, Reika Rikudou was a Muggle, and one bound to Jack the Ripper. Not only did this make getting a magic supply for Assassin problematic, but there was also the fact that Reika was also bound to one of the most infamous serial killers of all time. This was, after all, the same entity that killed at least five women and mutilated them. She'd also had magic's existence revealed to her in a traumatic way.

Thirdly, Jack the Ripper was a _child_. And given that she was speaking in plurals, she was no ordinary child. Apart from the whole Heroic Spirit thing, anyway (and how the hell did Jack the Ripper ascend to the Throne of Heroes?).

Finally, a Muggle with no prior knowledge of magic had been conscripted into a Holy Grail War. And Harry had no way of knowing how well Reika would be able to cope. Once she regained consciousness, she listened to their explanation calmly. Too calmly, while seating Jack the Ripper on her lap, stroking her hair. It was strange how the Assassin Servant, debatably the most infamous serial killer in the world, acted so much like the child she looked like.

"I see," Reika said. "So, I am stuck in this tournament between magic users?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. If it's any consolation, I know how it feels to be conscripted into something like this, Miss Rikudou."

"Call me Reika," she said. There was something unnerving about that smile. Not quite right. "And perhaps it is just as well. Jackie told me that you tried to help me, which is perhaps just as well. I may have considered both factions to be my enemy. And while you shouldn't pity a woman such as I, I appreciate your concern. However, given that both you and Jackie saved me, I will willingly accompany you to Romania, if only to make my displeasure towards that man's allies known."

"Just like that?" Atalanta asked. "Do you not have any family or friends?"

"Archer…I lost my parents at a young age, and my foster family…were not good people. I ran away from home, and eventually fell into this line of work, thanks to the unscrupulous. You three are perhaps the first people for a long time to see me with any value other than a monetary one."

"…I see. I'm sorry to hear that, Reika," Harry said sincerely. "I too lost my parents at a young age, and my relatives were abusive. I was saved by, believe it or not, the Greek goddess Artemis."

"…Well, if I have somehow revived Jack the Ripper as a little girl, and magic exists…then why not at least one deity?" Reika asked. "A shame she did not save me," she added bitterly.

"Still, it begs the question…namely how to sustain Jack the Ripper?" Harry asked. "She chose you as her Master, but as you lack magic in any form, she will be out of mana soon. And as you two seem rather attached to each other…well, there are a few methods, but they're not desirable. Mana transfer can be performed by exchanging bodily fluids, but one of the better ones, a tantric ritual, is off the table for obvious reasons. She could consume the hearts of Magi, but she'd need a pretty big supply, and I doubt there's enough Sealing Designations to cover your Servant's needs. Even a relatively low-maintenance Servant like an Assassin would need a fairly big supply. I know Kayneth Archibald had his fiancée supply the mana to his Servant while he wielded the Command Seals, but I'm not sure how to do that to a Servant who has already been summoned."

"…Would Lady Artemis know something? Or Lady Hecate?" Atalanta asked.

"…Worth a shot. Mum may know something. If she doesn't, then we call on Hecate." Harry closed his eyes, and reached out to his mother. _Mum? Can you hear me?_

_Harry! Oh, you've called! What's the matter! Did you get hurt?_

_No, no…we're just in a bit of a dilemma here. Assassin of Black has been summoned, but her Master lacks magic, as Assassin chose not to bond with the Magus we were here to intercept. Now, I don't want to use a tantric ritual, as she's basically a kid, and I don't know how to let her siphon off any of my magical energy, and with Atalanta bound to me, it might be a bad idea, so…_

_You asked your darling Mum, right?_ He could all but see her smile from here. _I know just the thing. I may not be a deity of magic, but I learned a few things from my brother and Hecate. Plus, the Romans know me as Diana Trivia, conflating me with Hecate, so…anyway, I'll be right there_.

And so, there she was. Reika did a double-take, while Jack the Ripper, after the initial surprise, gasped. "Wow…you're so pretty," she breathed in awe.

"KYAAAH! SHE'S SO CUTE!" Artemis squeed, and rushed over and grabbed Jack the Ripper, hugging her, just like she did when she first met Harry those years ago. The Assassin Servant seemed so dumbfounded by the sudden assault that she didn't resist it. "Oh, she's so adorable and cute and…oh dear, what ARE these clothes? Hmm, I think I'll make you a new lot, but still…oh, right, there's the mana problem. So…you're Assassin? Strange, I didn't expect Assassin to be such a cutie."

Reika's eyes met Atalanta's own. "…Is she always like this?" the prostitute asked, understandably bemused.

"Believe it or not, yes," Atalanta said.

"…You have my sympathies for having such an…outgoing patron deity."

"Now, now, none of that," Artemis said, having finished hugging Jack the Ripper, and placing her down on the ground. "Now…I can grant you a mana supply equivalent to Harry's own. Just in the interests of fairness. Consider it my blessing. Dear me, you already are a huntress, little one, but you hunted those you shouldn't have. I can see your life, little girl. It's so sad…you wouldn't have gotten the warmth you desired the way you did, but you didn't know any better."

"You can see her past?" Harry asked.

"I've seen a being like her before. And I knew you were trying to prevent Jack the Ripper's summoning. Jack here…" She reached out and stroked the diminutive Assassin's hair. "She's a gestalt entity, a collection of wraiths. Some are the souls of foetuses aborted in the womb, no doubt by clumsy back-alley doctors in London. Others…they lived long enough to know what pain, misery, cold and hunger were, and perished there on the streets. That gestalt formed into a single child, the one you see here. Jack the Ripper carved out the uteruses from her victims. This poor little dear only wanted to go back there, to the primal warmth of the womb, the only way she knew how."

"You know us," Jack the Ripper said, looking at Artemis. "But can we be warm?"

"Yes. You've just been going about it the wrong way," Artemis said with a gentle, sad smile, before closing her eyes, and placing a hand on Jack the Ripper's head. She intoned, in Ancient Greek, a language Harry and Atalanta recognised, "_I, Artemis, grant this child my boon, in the name of my parents, divine Zeus and Leto. Let mana flow from my divine form to her own, to sustain her, until she falls in battle. Should she live but not gain the Grail, let her life continue as my familiar and child by adoption if not blood, let her grow under my grace, let her live a full and happy life. I, Artemis, grant this child my boon, in the name of my parents, divine Zeus and Leto._"

Assassin suddenly gasped, her eyes shooting wide open, the golden irises briefly shining with light. "There you go!" Artemis said cheerfully. "Now, while you have her Command Seals, Reika, I have her mana supply. It's equivalent to how much mana my darling Harry would give Little 'Lanta, just to be fair. So…how do you feel, sweetie?"

"…Warm. So warm, we feel like we'd never be cold again," Jack the Ripper said, in gentle awe, scarcely believing what she was saying.

"And hopefully, you never will be. Now…I believe there was a Magus who tried to summon you?"

"He tried to kill Mummy!" Jack snapped. "But…this nice man and Archer saved her. His mana…it was cold and clammy and corrosive, like the smog, like the river, like the streets."

"Kiritsugu and Maiya are currently interrogating him," Harry said. "That being said…I doubt that Clock Tower needs him back alive."

"Oh, really?" Artemis asked, before turning to Reika. "Tell me…how do you feel about hunting?"

"Normally, I don't think I would like it. But…if he's the prey…" Reika said, with a small but scary smile on her face. Harry would be more disturbed, but given that this was about a man who tried to murder her, well, he was out of fucks to give…

* * *

"…Well, he's pretty quick on his feet, considering he was only recently transformed," Atalanta observed. They were watching the action on what looked like a projected screen at Kiritsugu Emiya's house.

Emiya nodded. "Remind me to never anger your mother, Harry. I have a feeling it won't end well."

"No, it doesn't. Animal transformations are a bit of a specialty of Mum's, though a lot of Olympians had the knack," Harry said, grabbing another handful of popcorn, before handing the tub to Jack the Ripper.

"She's not being particularly stealthy," Maiya remarked. "I thought she was the goddess of the hunt."

"She's also a goddess," Harry pointed out. "If she really wanted to, all she'd have to do is say 'Bored now', snap her fingers, and he'd be flayed alive. She's having fun. When people piss her off, she basically pulls the Actaeon Special."

"Actaeon?" Reika asked.

"Actaeon was a boastful hunter who tried to rape Lady Artemis after seeing her bathing," Atalanta explained. "For his crime, she turned him into a stag and had his own hunting hounds tear him apart."

"…I'm glad Shirou is sleeping over at Sakura Edelfelt's home tonight," Kiritsugu said. "As deserving as Sagara is, I'm not sure Shirou would understand. He'd want to save Sagara. He has something of a hero complex. Comes from the survivor's guilt he suffered after his family were killed by that Dead Apostle. Still…it's disconcerting to see your mistress play with Sagara like this. It's like a cat toying with a mouse."

"You live in a time outside of the Age of the Gods, and while I will admit my lady can be…capricious at times, others of the Olympians were worse. You know of Medea and how her love for Jason was instilled in her by Aphrodite. I myself was transformed into a lioness by Zeus."

"And the Calydonian Boar? Wasn't that sent by Artemis for some insult or other?" Kiritsugu asked.

"…True. But she also sent me the she-bear I suckled on, until the hunters who would raise me found me. The Age of Gods were hard and harsh times. You may have read of them, heard the tales, but I lived through them. Artemis was one of the Olympians who was better than most. Zeus was a serial rapist when he wasn't seducing his conquests, and Hera took it out on his children rather than him. I could go on, but I am certain you would know something of this already. Many heroes of that time were selfish or even exploitative, like Jason. Heroes inspire great deeds of valour, but they also can inspire selfish lusts for fame, glory and riches, or just plain lust."

Kiritsugu got an odd look on his face after Atalanta said that, but before he could say anything, Jack the Ripper, who was sipping on a juice carton after eating some popcorn, yelped, "Hey! He's getting away!"

Suddenly, as Sagara, transformed into a stag, began galloping further and further out of sight in his desperate bid for freedom, Artemis shot up into the skies, her usual white dress exchanged for a crimson dress that was more revealing, her elaborate, silvery bow glowing. "_I am ready to unleash our love!_" she yelled, before firing a silvery bolt of light. "_TRI-STAR AMORE MIO!_"

The bolt smacked into Sagara, sending him sprawling, strange hearts made of silvery light emanating from his body from the attack. "…Seems underwhelming for a Noble Phantasm wielded by a deity," Maiya observed. "Was she holding back?"

"Immensely," Harry said. "Mum may be diminished in this era, but if she used the full scale version of that attack…well, it's an Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm normally, but if she uses her full power, it'd be Anti-Fortress, at least(1)."

"It didn't even kill him," Reika remarked in disappointment.

"She wanted to bring him down, not kill him," Harry said. "She wanted him to know the fear all prey feels when they are pursued by a predator. When hunting actual game, she tries to be humane in bringing them down. However, someone whom she is punishing is another matter. While her attitude towards human life is admittedly cavalier, she does care about them. But those who have invited her wrath…they're not even prey. _They're her __**playthings**_. And she's bored of him now."

With that ominous statement, they watched in varying degrees of fascination and repulsion as Artemis took an arrow from the very air, and drove it into the neck of the stag that was once Hyouma Sagara, and let him bleed out. Let it never be said that the Goddess of the Hunt wasn't a vindictive person. And if you happened to bring out this vindictive side, then heaven help you, as nobody else would…

**CHAPTER 6 ANNOTATIONS:**

**Well, Jackie's been summoned, and Artemis has shown her more vicious side. Then again, this is Hyouma Sagara we're talking about, a guy more than willing to murder a prostitute to summon Jackie. He's not a Nice Person.**

**Review-answering time! ****ZLC genesmith****: While Atalanta takes a maternal attitude, Jackie herself sees Atalanta as a big sister. Her logic, as explained by Jackie herself in a later chapter, is fairly simple: she has Reika as one mother, and Artemis as another. As Harry is Artemis' adoptive son, as is, at one remove, Atalanta, she views them both as big siblings.**

**1\. It's Anti-Personnel in ****_Fate/Grand Order_****, but that's Artemis masquerading as a Servant, not Artemis at anywhere near her full potential as a deity. Even with her power diminished post-Age of the Gods, I'd like to think of Tri-Star Amore Mio being capable of wiping out a city block at least at full power.**


	8. Chapter 7: A Faux Fiancee

**CHAPTER 7:**

**A FAUX FIANCEE**

From one side of the world to the other. Atalanta was now in England, a country not known to the Greeks of her time. The birthplace of Harry Jaeger, her ally, comrade, and friend. There was certainly differences in style between Fuyuki and London, but frankly, they were both noisy and smelly places, too crowded for her liking. The footpaths of London in particular were too damned narrow.

Still, for being such a drab, grey and noisy place, it was at least somewhat interesting in its own way. While she didn't express the same awed enthusiasm as Jack the Ripper did, led along by Reika (though she found it odd that the child killer was so much in awe of surroundings she had probably mostly seen in her time), she had to admit she found some buildings interesting. One of them was their destination, Clock Tower, the colloquial name for the Magus Association, partly housed under London, both under the Palace of Westminster (taking its nickname from Big Ben, as part of it resided within a pocket dimension within the clock tower itself) and under the British Museum. It competed for underground space with not just mundane authorities, but the Ministry of Magic and Gringotts, the Goblin-run bank.

"Things have changed quite a bit since your time, haven't they?" Harry asked Jack the Ripper.

"Less than you'd think, but more than we'd imagined," Jack the Ripper said, looking around with her golden eyes, led gently by Reika. She was wearing a little hoodie and black trousers. "The air's still dirty, but…it just feels…less like breathing in death."

Atalanta sneezed. She disagreed with the Assassin somewhat. The air was certainly worse than at Fuyuki. "Have you ever been to London, Reika?"

"No. I haven't been outside of Japan," the prostitute confessed as they headed into one of the entrances into Clock Tower. "I learned English at high school before I ran away from home, and my…employers ensured I know at least English. Still…to think that London, and indeed the world over, had these secret societies of mages lurking beneath the surface."

"Be thankful," Harry said. "Usually, the SOP of any Ministry of Magic officials is to erase your memory. Magi might do that if they're scrupulous or pragmatic. Some might kill you or kidnap you. Let's just say that, for all his evil, Sagara could easily have used you for an experiment, and unless it crossed one of the lines Clock Tower had, many Magi wouldn't give a damn. Then again, many wizards wouldn't care about Muggles either."

"I'm not sure they care about anyone, even themselves," Reika remarked. "I know you wished to get here quickly, but that Portkey thing…ugh, I would have taken the tedium of a plane over knowing what clothes in a tumble dryer feel like any day."

"We thought it was fun!" Jack the Ripper chirped. "We wanna do it again!"

"We'll do it when we head to Romania," Harry said, reaching over and ruffling the serial killer's hair affectionately. That sentence should have sounded wrong, but he knew, with instinct honed over his training under his mother, that Jack the Ripper wasn't malicious. Rather, she lacked a moral compass due to the circumstances of her creation. Once she understood that there were other ways to get warmth and love, she was, at least to them, harmless. She was just a little kid starved of affection, greedy for warmth, and with an alien way of trying to get it.

As for Reika…well, Harry felt that there was something off about her, mildly sociopathic at best. After the brouhaha around Sagara trying to murder her died down, he got some more of her story out of her, learning that she fell into prostitution at a too-young age. Not as young as some, sadly, but 16 was still way too young. In fact, he was only a year older than her, with him being 24 and her being 23. However, there was no denying her affection for Jack the Ripper, and she seemed to be friendly enough with Harry and Atalanta, as they had made an effort to rescue her and explain the situation. The fact that Harry viewed her as a person and not as a whore, as a disposable or contemptible woman, probably helped.

"So, what do they actually study here?" Reika asked as they made their way through Clock Tower.

"Well, magecraft. Broadly speaking, there are two types of magic in the world: magecraft and wizarding magic. Magecraft is…well, more scientific, in a way, more customisable and can be tailor-made more easily. It's also more energy-efficient. But it tends to be objectionable to Gaia, the consciousness of the World, and so, Gaia tries to erase it. The more certain magecraft spells or abilities are used, the lesser it becomes. And because of the way it works, family lineage is important, because they actually do have a better connection to magic, though it also contributes to a lot of snobbery."

"And wizards?" Reika asked.

"Much less energy efficient, and it's harder to tailor spells to your needs. Wizards also tend to be rarer than Magi, and family lineage isn't as important. However, we have much larger reserves of magic, and our magic is not objectionable to Gaia. Of course, there is also the True Magic. These are powerful spells that only a few people possess. One of the key figures here at Clock Tower, for example, is a vampire called Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, and he possesses the Second True Magic, Kaleidoscope. It allows him to view, travel to, or even draw energy from parallel worlds. Zelretch may be a vampire, but he's a decent guy, though he loves pranking people, especially the deserving. The Fifth True Magic is unlimited time travel, and while wizards do have a means of limited time travel, maybe a few days at most, the only known wielder, Aoko Aozaki, can travel even further. The Holy Grail is basically a limited version of the Third True Magic, Heaven's Feel. While it means materialising the soul, it can entail bringing the dead back to life, even making them immortal."

"Hence why the Servants are able to walk around in modern times," Reika mused.

"Exactly, but the Grail, unless fully primed, only uses an incomplete form of Heaven's Feel. It's why the Holy Grail War is such a big thing. Because the Grail is a shortcut to Akasha, which is the goal for most Magi, a lot of Magi would give up almost anything to take part."

"They're fools," Atalanta muttered. "They sacrifice so many things on the altar of reaching Akasha, including their morality and souls. But should such people be allowed to have such power?"

A familiar sultry chuckle reached their ears as Medea approached them. "I agree wholeheartedly. As ruthless as I have been in life, reaching Akasha was never my goal. Please, follow me. Lord El-Melloi II is waiting…"

* * *

Atalanta's first impressions of Lord El-Melloi II, real name Waver Velvet, was of an intensely serious man, handsome but stern features framed by shoulder length dark hair, though her nostrils twitched at the stench of what turned out to be tobacco smoke. Aside from Medea, he was accompanied by a girl in her mid-teens, with pale skin, silvery grey hair, and pale green eyes, who was introduced as 'Grey'. Harry had spoken of the girl, lamenting that she was apparently the result of a breeding program meant to recreate King Arthur. Waver had rescued her, and took her on as an apprentice. She left the room soon afterwards, in Medea's company.

A silvery maid, dubbed Trimmau, brought in tea and refreshments. After everything was set out, Waver pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is a mess, and no mistake. It's a mess that has worked out in our favour, but even so…a Servant, with a Master with no prior knowledge or experience in magic at all…"

"It's not like I asked to be nearly murdered by one of your rogue mages," Reika remarked acidly.

"Correct. I said that it was a mess, not that it was your fault, Miss Rikudou. Sadly, many Magi would think nothing of using women of your…profession as disposable resources." Waver scowled in disgust at the thought. "Still, I have been told that you have agreed, despite the situation, to join Harry in heading to Romania."

"Yes. I may not be a Magus, but I know how to get through dangerous situations. Sagara surprised me."

"Hmm. In any case, the majority of Masters have been chosen and sent to Romania," Waver said. "Rocco Belfeban has already dubbed us the Red Faction, and Yggdmillennia as the Black Faction."

"Anyone I'd know?" Harry asked.

"Feend vor Sembren, one of our teachers here, has volunteered to go. I have heard he intends to be the Master of a Lancer," Waver said. "The Pentel brothers and Jean Rum have also been retained, and the four of them are in Romania now. The Church have sent an agent of their own to act as a coordinator, as circumstances mean they are no longer obligated to act as an Overseer."

"Because of Ruler, correct?" Atalanta asked.

"Correct," Waver confirmed. "The Church agent is one Shirou Kotomine, and he has confirmed that he has summoned an Assassin as his Servant. All classes but Saber on our side have been accounted for, and we are awaiting the arrival of one last member for the Red Faction: Kairi Sisigou."

"The mercenary necromancer," Harry mused. "Most of those people I only know by reputation, though I've met the Pentels before. And Kotomine…any relation to Kirei? I met him on a Dead Apostle hunt with the Executors."

"Shirou is apparently an adopted brother of Kirei," Waver explained. "Beyond that, I don't really know. However, with Assassin of Black, aka Jack the Ripper, on our side, or at least allying with us, Yggdmillennia have lost part of their numerical advantage where the Servants are concerned. Of course, that may be a moot point."

"Why is that, Mr El-Melloi?" Jack asked.

Waver nearly choked on his tea, before he said, "I am Lord El-Melloi II, though you may call me Waver if you'd prefer not to stand on ceremony. I got lumbered with this title after my teacher died. Anyway, Yggdmillennia has clearly been preparing for a long time. Reports of resources that, while innocuous in most other contexts, become concerning when viewed in the light of their secession declaration. Many of the resources they have been obtaining over the past several months can be used to mass-produce Homunculi and golems. The former is easy to explain, as one of the members of Yggdmillennia is from the Musik line, a family who are known for quality Homunculi close to the level of von Einzbern Homunculi. A Homunculus, Miss Rikudou, is like a biological android or a genetically-engineered clone from science fiction, only created from magic. Golems are closer to basic robots made from magic stone."

Reika nodded. "I see."

"Yes. Now, I mentioned that there's sufficient materials to create a lot of golems, but creating golems actually takes considerable work. There are known kabbalists working for Yggdmillennia, but these materials far exceed any ability for modern Magi to create this many golems in such a short space of time. Unless…they have a Caster Servant who specialises in golem-making. In other words…"

"They're creating an army," Harry said grimly.

"Correct. Of course, most Servants would be more than capable of decimating such an army. Still, if a Master got caught by said army…"

Atalanta frowned as a thought occurred to her. "Waver, your message to us in Fuyuki mentioned a Servant under the Ruler class. Do we have any information about them? Identity, abilities, and so on?"

"About their identity, no," Waver said, sipping some tea. "And the von Einzberns have been rather secretive. However, a Ruler's job is to act as a referee, and thus be relatively objective and neutral, from what little we know. They even hinted that a saint is an ideal candidate. They can also identify other Servants' true names, and even donate Command Seals, as Overseers used to do, when a situation called for them to be used as rewards. It goes without saying that attacking Ruler is a bad idea, but no sane Master would…" There was a sudden rap on the door, and Waver muttered, "Oh, what fresh hell is this?"

Medea was the one who opened the door, though she was followed by the waddling form of a Goblin, holding a scroll in his gnarled hand. Harry's reaction was telling, rubbing his forehead with a groan. "No, no, NO! Haven't I paid you guys enough to keep those things away from me?"

"You paid us money to get rid of existing contracts. They pay us money to allow us to send you more," the Goblin said with a shrug, and a sardonic smile that suggested that this was somebody else's problem. "Gringotts exists to make a profit, and while we respect your skills as a warrior and hunter, Child of Artemis, we still have a business to run."

"Greedy little bastards," Harry muttered, though he didn't seem to bother to make it inaudible.

"Oh no, my parents were happily married, actually," the Goblin said with a chuckle. "As for being greedy…well, I believe we Goblins take after Gordon Gekko in believing greed to be good(1)."

"You see this, Reika?" Harry asked, indicating the Goblin. "Goblins are the bankers of the wizards. It says a lot about the arrogance of wizards when they think that Goblins are subservient to them. But, not only are they a warrior race, they've also got wits as sharp as their blades. And their blades are VERY sharp." He then glared at the Goblin. "…Griphook, wasn't it? That contract…kill it with fire, along with any others lurking in the shadows."

"Besides, he won't need one," Medea said, her lavender eyes twinkling. "Mr Jaeger is affianced to this charming young woman here, Miss Atalanta Clymene."

Atalanta yelped, "WHAT?!" at her former comrade, though she noticed what Medea's eyes held a triumphant look that said, _This is my payback. Karma's a bitch, and she's in heat_.

She glanced at Harry, and was grateful to see a deer-in-the-headlights look on his face. She knew he was attracted to her, but he'd not made any real moves on her, to her relief. Also relieving was the look he gave her briefly, as if to disavow any real desire for this.

"…Mummy, what does 'affianced' mean?" Jack the Ripper asked, twisting in her Master's lap to look up at Reika with quizzical golden eyes.

"Why, it means he's promised to be married to Atalanta," Reika said, clearly deciding to play along, and salt the wounds.

"Oh! Really? Can I be the flower girl? Please, please, pleeeeease?" the diminutive Assassin asked.

"Well, if that's the case," Griphook said, and Atalanta knew that the Goblin didn't believe a word of it, but was playing along, given the big shit-eating grin, filled more with teeth than mirth, on his face, "I think something can be arranged, as long as you two show your commitment to each other with a…what do the humans call it? Ah yes…_a __**date**_…"

**CHAPTER 7 ANNOTATIONS:**

**Oh dear, that's set the catgirl amongst the pigeons, with Medea getting some payback against Atalanta, and Griphook being a dick.**

**Review-answering time! ****Guest****: I tolerate some ****_Reborn!_**** fics, mostly sakurademonalchemist's stuff, and I have read the story in question, ****_The Dragon's Knight_****. While I enjoyed the fic in general, I hated how she had Xanxus stand on the sidelines where Shirou Kotomine was concerned, Xanxus citing that this is a trial sent by God. Leaving aside the laughable nature of someone like Xanxus fearing God, whether he is Catholic or not, I would think that Xanxus, out of self-interest if nothing else, oppose Shirou.**

**1\. Gordon Gekko, of course, was the infamous corporate raider and financier from the film ****_Wall Street_**** and its sequel, played by Michael Douglas.**


	9. Chapter 8: An Awkward First Date

**CHAPTER 8:**

**AN AWKWARD FIRST DATE**

It was Atalanta who, thankfully, albeit resignedly, agreed to the date, though she left it up to Harry where they intended to go. It was just a date, after all, albeit one that they'd been roped into by Medea. Damned Witch of Betrayal. Even when she was not actually evil, she could still live up to her epithet by being incredibly petty.

Harry hadn't really gone on that many dates. He'd taken Luna to the Yule Ball as his date, as by the time he decided to ask Hermione, she had been asked by Viktor Krum. After that mess with the Horcruxes had been sorted out, they had seen each other on and off over the years, even having a one-night stand shortly after Harry turned 20. But…well, it was not long after that that they realised that they were better off as friends. Luna reminded Harry too much of his mother, and Luna felt that Harry needed someone…stronger, more aggressive than her. Someone more like himself, someone who understood what it was like to be a hunter. This wasn't to say Luna was weak, but she said that Harry would need someone who was as strong or stronger than him. Her type of strength was different to what he would prefer.

Harry also had a rather…blasé view of love, despite how Artemis and Dumbledore bleated on about love in their own ways. He knew familial love through his mother, and he had friendships. Romantic love…well, he reckoned that the closest he felt was when he was with Luna, and even then, it wasn't quite there.

Harry tended to live in the moment without worrying about the future. It came from his hunter's lifestyle, where he was an itinerant whenever he wasn't staying at his mother's sacred hunting grounds. He lived out of a wizarding tent while on the road. He filled his life with hunting. Not animals, save for when he was in his mother's sacred hunting grounds, or in places where he needed food and he knew the animals weren't rare.

Rather, he hunted people, or rather, monsters that wore the skins of people. Rogue Magi and wizards, Dead Apostles, and the occasional mundane serial killer. The most dangerous game, Dumbledore had said when Harry revealed what he did. The old fart had been appalled, though he at least accepted that Harry only went after the worst humanity had to offer. Then again, Harry had only just started his hunting career when the whole Tri-Wizard Tournament mess sprang up.

In order to love him, a woman would have to love his lifestyle (and he knew he preferred women to men as lovers). Few would, he knew. Few would be willing to live on the road half of the time, roughing it (though a wizarding tent wasn't without luxury). He rode a motorbike when the whim took him, when he didn't want to walk leisurely or use Apparition or Portkeys. He remembered a line from Rudyard Kipling that Hermione once quoted at him, and thought it apt. _I am the cat that walks by himself, and all places are alike to me_.

And then, there was the potential mother-in-law. Artemis, with her energy, enthusiasm, and eccentricity, would doubtlessly put off many of Harry's would-be suitors. She certainly did when she came to Hogwarts for the Tasks. And there was also the incident when Ludo Bagman got a bit too insistent with having her dance with him at the Yule Ball. That punch-drunk moron should have been grateful she didn't give him the Actaeon Special. As it was, in between hunting Horcruxes, he did help the Goblins track down some of Bagman's stashes of money. It wasn't enough to cover the debt, but it was enough to put smiles on his face, Artemis' face, and the Goblins.

Not that it stopped the Goblins from playing both sides if it meant a profit, as yesterday proved with those marriage contracts. He should have paid them to rid him of those contracts in perpetuity rather than as a one-off thing, as he had assumed the former was in place.

Anyway, he had to admit, as far as potential fiancées went, Atalanta was better than most. They shared the same patron deity, they had not dissimilar attitudes to life, though hers was a touch harsher and overly serious, and they were also hunters who'd had bad starts in life. They were also friends by this point, having spent over a month together now, so while this situation was all kinds of awkward, it wasn't an unmitigated disaster.

Unfortunately, Medea had contacted Artemis, and after the squeeing and cooing, she was now giving them some final advice. "…And in conclusion, be careful. And if you can't be careful, be safe. And if you can't be safe…well, name the baby after me or Darling, won't you(1)?"

Harry was blushing up a storm, and he knew Atalanta was too. This was not the way he wanted their date to start…

* * *

Harry's first notion was to go and see a movie. So, they went and saw _Resident Evil: Apocalypse_. Harry was aware of the video games, and had seen the original film while out on one of his missions. It was a trashy film, but an enjoyable one, and over lunch afterwards, he and Atalanta spent a spirited time working out strategies to deal with zombies. Then again, Phoebus Catastrophe could very easily turn a zombie horde into rotting mince, and Phoebe Deluge would do the same, but on a smaller scale.

The next part of their date day was perhaps more sedate. Harry was taking Atalanta to London Zoo at Regent's Park. He knew she would have a mixed reaction to the various animals there being caged and the like, so he did inform her that these were more than mere menageries, but also organisations that worked to help ensure the public was educated about animals and ecology, as well as instituting breeding programs to ensure that some species didn't go extinct.

After the zoo, they just sat down on a bench at Regent's Park in the afternoon, looking across at the lake. Harry knew that he'd glimpsed Rita Skeeter of all people earlier, though she didn't linger. "_Those animals in cages_," Atalanta said in Ancient Greek. "_I know what you said about them, the work they do in preserving them, but…they should be free. Not kept like that._"

"_Yeah. Unfortunately, there are some animals in the wild who are hunted not for their meat, but for trophies and so-called medicinal parts. Mum views them with the utmost contempt, saying that they are not true hunters, and I've actually dealt with more than a few poachers in Africa. I'd actually just got back from Kenya shortly before Rottweil had his little pissing match with Yggdmillennia_," Harry said.

"_Hmm. In a way, I know how they feel. I grew up in the wild, as you well know. Even when I was adopted by hunters, I felt more at ease in the wilderness than I did amongst humanity. But…when my father decided that he had a use for me, as a broodmare…I felt as caged as those animals. That was why I made the proviso of that footrace to win my hand. I knew that I was unequalled amongst mortals in terms of running. However, I underestimated Hippomenes' guile._" She looked up at the sky wistfully. "_He wasn't a bad man, Hippomenes. But…I would have preferred someone better. But Meleager was dead, as was Asclepius and Orpheus. Peleus had been married to Thetis. There are few men I would be with._"

"…_Did you prefer women?_" On her sharp look, he held up his hands. "_Hey, I know a lot of the Greeks were bisexual in those days, and I don't care if you prefer women more than you prefer men._"

"…_No. I preferred the company of women when I wished for human company, it is true, but not as lovers. I merely mistrusted men deeply. As one of the few female huntresses of any renown, I was lusted after. Then again, I did not trust many people in general. The Grail has told me some of the terms involved. I am not a misandrist as much as I am a misanthrope. But many men at the time were misogynists. Witness what happened to Medea. I wish I had done more for her, but I was somewhat perturbed at how readily she had resorted to fratricide at the time. In addition, I took my oath to Lady Artemis very seriously._"

"_The vow of chastity, right?_" Harry asked. On her nod, he said, "_Yeah. Of course, there was a practical reason for that._"

"_Medea reminded me. And please, do not misunderstand me. I actually __**like**__ you, Harry._" She turned to him, and favoured him with a gentle smile. "_I would happily be your friend as well as your ally. But I have been rather ill-fated when it came to love in my first life. Meleager was married, and he died because he had the temerity to stand up for me. Hippomenes forced the matter, even if he was courteous and kind. You at least show me due respect and do not try to force me to do anything, to say nothing of your kindness._"

"…_But would you object to going further if things develop that way?_"

"_If they do, and Lady Artemis consents…no._" She seemed a little surprised at her own admission. "_No, I would not. But…do we actually feel love for each other?_"

Harry frowned, thinking about that. There was certainly the love of a good friendship, he felt. But was that turning into romance? He wasn't sure. "_Not yet. But…it might, don't you think?_"

"_Maybe._" Still, that smile was reassuring. It was a gentle thing, one that showed that Atalanta was still considering it.

But they had other things to consider other than a sort of indeterminate love. There was, after all, a Holy Grail War to triumph in…

* * *

Artemis was pouting. "Aww…they didn't even kiss. They just hugged at most," the deity groused.

"Considering how reserved Atalanta is, she's not doing too badly," Medea remarked. The former Princess of Colchis and Artemis were convening in Medea's office, Medea having summoned Artemis to…keep an eye on the date. Orion, who'd come along, had added unnecessary and rather lewd commentary until Medea struck him with a silencing hex. "That she's accepting Harry as a possible consort after all she has been through is a minor miracle in of itself."

"Yeah, but…I want grandbabies," Artemis muttered sullenly. "Harry won't be young forever. And if he has babies with Atalanta…KYAAAH! Oh, they'd be so ADORABLE! Kitty ears and kitty tails!" Artemis clapped her hands to her face as she overdosed on sheer cuteness thanks to her imagination(2). "I WANT KITTEN GRANDBABIES TO SPOIL!"

"You _do_ know you can practise on Olga, right?" Medea asked, referring to her child with Marisbury.

"Oh, yes, I know, but…Harry is my adopted son…and Atalanta is like a daughter to me. And because they're not related, there's no icky incest involved," Artemis said.

"…Well, give them time. I know a Holy Grail War can be brutal and dangerous…but your son is a survivor, and so is Atalanta. As long as that Reika Rikudou woman and her Assassin don't stab them in the back, they should have a good chance."

"Hmm. I do hope that Little 'Lanta finds some way to fulfil her wish, though. Even if she has to change it a little. But…I have faith in her. Yeah, I know it's ironic, a god having faith in a mortal, but…I do. And in my son." She looked at Medea. "Even if they do not win the Grail, I know they will survive this…"

* * *

The faux date was perhaps the turning point in their relationship. True, Harry and Atalanta were very annoyed at the headlines trumpeted in the _Daily Prophet_ the next day, though his mother and Medea were amused, as were Luna and Hermione. But Harry and Atalanta admitted, to themselves if not to each other, that the first embers of love began glowing that day, and later events would only fan them. Because in the end, they were two people touched by loneliness and unhappiness, and who needed someone who truly understood that.

However, soon, the time came for them to depart from Romania. They were given details of where to contact Shirou Kotomine, but otherwise, they were left to do their own thing. That being said, Harry, Reika and their Servants didn't quite trust the rest of the Red Faction, so while they would touch base with Kotomine, they would be working independently, at least in the initial stages of the Grail War.

Their arrival in Romania, however, was far from an uneventful one. It was one that would lead them to early suspicions of just how atypical this Great Holy Grail War had become, and the manipulations on both sides. There was something rotten in the state of Romania, and Yggdmillennia only shared the blame…

**CHAPTER 8 ANNOTATIONS:**

**So, Atalanta has gone on a date with Harry. Yeah, I know, it was pretty tame, no kisses or anything, but, well, it does work when you consider Atalanta's character.**

**In mythology, Atalanta has shown that she isn't asexual or a lesbian. She actually had some interest for Meleager. I view her as someone who was very serious about her vows on chastity, as well as someone who, while not actually a misandrist, or at least not strongly so, she has an understandable mistrust of men. She nearly got raped by a couple of centaurs, I'm sure a few men tried the same thing, and her life pretty much ended soon after her father decided to pimp her out.**

**Now, while the date was more of a catalyst I wrote in to strengthen their relationship and open her up to the idea of loving Harry, she's not going to be head over heels for him any time soon. Aside from being an unrealistic romance, she's been through too much, rather like Medea in ****_Separated at Birth_****. Instead, they've built up to being friends, with Harry gradually getting under her skin and gaining her trust. It helps that Harry is Artemis' adopted son, and actually respects her because he knows her legend and a bit about how it ended.**

**Harry's attitude to life in general, a bit more like a more whimsical version of Atalanta's own philosophy, doesn't help. While he has a libido, he's also isolated from most human contact, and generally doesn't believe in one-night stands. The one time he slept with a woman, it was because said woman, Luna, was a good friend already, and even then, it was the catalyst for him to take the relationship down back to normal friendship. While Harry is perfectly open to the idea of sex for pleasure, he'd also prefer it to be part of a long-term relationship. Plus, Atalanta has bugged him for grandbabies before, and Orion isn't a help either. He's a bit detached from normal human relationships. Plus, he needs a girl who isn't afraid of roughing it in the middle of nowhere, like he usually does. That does sort of pare down the list somewhat.**

**Atalanta and the Harry of this story, then, are actually perfect for each other, but they need time to grow closer, and perhaps a small crisis or two. Plus, Artemis is shipping Harry/Atalanta, and so too is Jackie, albeit unconsciously.**

**Review-answering time! I noticed a lot of people made observations on Jackie wanting to be a flower girl. This wasn't the first time I had Jackie express this thought. In her inner monologue in ****_Love and War_****, Jackie eagerly anticipates being flower girl when Harry and Tamamo get properly married. There'd be plenty of badass potential flower girls in fiction: Nana from ****_Elfen Lied_****, Arya Stark from ****_Game of Thrones_****, and Hinami Fueguchi from ****_Tokyo Ghoul_**** spring to mind.**

**And as for Medea being a troll…well, who says she can't be? Medea would make an excellent troll, I reckon. Hell, I reckon the reason she compared Archer to Shirou after her first battle with Archer in ****_Unlimited Blade Works_**** was to troll Archer. Which makes me wonder whether Archer's attempt to kill Shirou afterwards was less to do with his frustration with his past self and more venting frustration he felt towards Medea. Medea is a character dear to my heart, and I love giving her nuances she didn't quite have in canon, but seem plausible.**

**Chrishargrave****: While I'm not a fan of ****_Star Trek_****, I'm kicking myself for not making the comparison. Actually, while writing Griphook's reasonable response to Harry's insult, I was thinking of a similar line from Episode 10 of ****_Final Fantasy VII Machinabridged_**** where Cloud calls Rufus a son of a bitch, to which Rufus proudly retorts that he's an heir to a bastard, referring to his rather evil father.**

**1\. This comes from Misato's advice to Shinji and Asuka in Gregg Landsman's superlative ****_Neon Genesis Evangelion_**** fanfic ****_Nobody Dies_****.**

**2\. I'm thinking of Artemis emulating the infamous gesture of Yuno Gasai from ****_Future Diary_****. You know which one…albeit less psychotic and more adorable. In fact, having read the first volume of the manga, I'm thinking closer to Yuno's pose in the manga rather than the one in the anime…**


	10. Chapter 9: The Attack on Ruler

**CHAPTER 9:**

**THE ATTACK ON RULER**

Harry knew that Atalanta was actually enjoying feeling the wind blow through her hair as much as he did. True, she could afford to leave a motorbike helmet off her head, what with being a Servant and all. Hell, she didn't even need goggles to protect her eyes against the wind. All she needed was to hold onto him as he drove the motorbike along the moonlit Romanian highway. Reika held Jackie in her lap in the sidecar. Had Jackie (they'd started calling the Assassin this by now) been a normal girl, this could have been seen as unsafe and irresponsible. But, like Atalanta, Jackie was a Servant. Both of them could survive something as trivial as a motorbike accident with nary a scratch.

The motorbike and sidecar had once belonged to his godfather, Sirius Black, though the motorbike had been in the possession of Hogwarts' groundskeeper, a half-Giant called Hagrid, for several years. However, Sirius, as a way to make up for giving Harry to Hagrid to chase down Pettigrew, as well as to make up for so many lost birthdays, renovated the motorbike and sidecar, and even modified it further so it could fold up into a small space, making it easier to carry around when he wasn't riding it.

Harry's thoughts turned to Sirius. His godfather had recently celebrated his marriage to Sola-Ui, the former fiancée of Lord El-Melloi. Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri had not been happy with her engagement to Kayneth Archibald, and it was rumoured that she had considered eloping with his Lancer Servant, Diarmuid of the Love Spot. However, Diarmuid had been too loyal to his Master, and Sola-Ui barely survived the Grail War, though it was rumoured she hastened her fiancée's end.

It was a few years afterwards that she met Sirius Black, and despite his suspicion of her, the two began a rather tentative relationship. It helped that Sirius was very different to Kayneth, and Sola-Ui had had enough of kowtowing to the expectations of her family. It was also at about that time that Remus Lupin began seeing one Bazett Fraga McRemitz, an Enforcer of some note in Clock Tower.

Harry's relationship with them both was cordial, but somewhat distant, especially with Sirius. Sirius had this preconception that Harry was basically James Potter reborn, and there were times when Padfoot rubbed him the wrong way. Remus was better, though he didn't take kindly to Harry's encouragement of trying to embrace his werewolf side. But thanks to Artemis' training, Remus had a better grasp of his werewolf side now, not even needing Wolfsbane Potion.

Anyway, he loved the motorbike, and enjoyed using it when he felt like it. It was rare that he had passengers, though. A small but vocal perverted part of him was also enjoying the feeling of Atalanta's modest but noticeable bust pressing into his back.

Suddenly, her arms, wrapped around his torso, tensed. Shit, had he voiced that out loud? But then, she said, "Harry, up ahead."

Harry followed the hand she was pointing, and saw a man wielding a golden lance perched on a highway sign in the distance. There was a blonde girl in her late teens just below in school uniform. He couldn't tell much more from this distance. "A Servant?"

"Servants, plural," Atalanta said. "Lancer, and…" Suddenly, the Lancer pounced on the girl, who then skidded out of the resulting cloud of dust clad in armour, and wielding…a flagpole?

"Atalanta…can you fire an arrow at him? Just enough to distract him?"

She nodded, standing on the back of the motorbike with the ease of a superhuman Servant, materialising her bow, Tauropolos. He heard the bow whisper, and then, a streak heralded the arrow's path towards the Lancer, who wheeled on them.

The girl with the flagpole saw them approach, and tried to wave them away. "Go back! It's not safe here!" she called out in a French accented voice.

"We'll be the judge of that," Harry said as he brought the motorbike to a halt, Atalanta hopping off the back and aiming her bow at Lancer. "I'm guessing this guy is Lancer…but is he Lancer of Red?"

"Indeed I am," the Lancer said. His skin and hair were pale white, all but shining in the darkness, his eyes an icy blue with slitted pupils. He wore elaborate golden armour over a black bodysuit.

"And I am Ruler," the flag-wielding girl declared. "Archer of Red…and Assassin of Black? What business do you have here?"

"Well, it seems obvious," Harry said. "Though why the hell is Lancer of Red attacking Ruler?"

"Do not ask me why," Lancer said with a shrug. "I am merely following the orders of my Master."

"A handy excuse for throwing away your pride and honour, Lancer," Atalanta said, readying her bow. "Leave now, or we will put an end to you, Red Faction or not. Your Master is a Magus without honour if they have seen fit to kill Ruler."

"Bold words, but…"

"GET HIM, SABER!"

A figure clad in armour attacked Lancer, a man clad in armour, bare at the chest, revealing a glowing sigil on it. His skin was tanned, his handsome features framed by messy white hair. Following him, panting, was a rotund man in a white uniform and a Hitleresque moustache, who reminded Harry unpleasantly of Vernon.

Atalanta kept her bow trained on Lancer, who had leapt back from Saber, but she said, "Your intervention, while unnecessary, is welcome all the same."

Saber didn't say anything, though he seemed to shoot a grateful look at Atalanta all the same. "That was a close one, Ruler," the fat man said, as he huffed and puffed his way towards them. "It looks like we intervened in time to save you from the Red Faction."

"From Lancer of Red. Archer of Red saved me initially. However, you both have my thanks."

Reika's eyes narrowed. "Ahh, you are one of Yggdmillennia's stooges?"

"Stooge?! How dare you!" the fat man snapped. "I am Gordes Musik Yggdmillennia, one of the seven chosen Masters fighting against the oppression of Clock Tower!"

"Right…well, while we're naming names, I'm Harry Jaeger, Master of Archer of Red," Harry said. "This is Reika Rikudou. You wouldn't know her, but thanks to your pal Sagara, she's got…issues with Yggdmillennia. Now that's all settled…what shall we do with Lancer of Red?"

Lancer narrowed his eyes at the Saber. "…While my orders were to kill Ruler, the situation has changed. I will take this opportunity to fight this Servant of the Black Faction."

Gordes snapped, "You do not give the orders around here, insolent Servant! You will be punished for your insolence by Saber and Ruler, and then…"

"Forgive me, Gordes Musik Yggdmillennia, but I will not be assisting your Saber." As the rotund man gawped, Ruler continued, "Lancer making threats against my life is an entirely different matter from an honourable battle between him and Saber. I will not interfere. Should these other Servants wish to assist your Saber, regardless of their affiliation, then I will allow that."

Atalanta shook her head. "Unless Saber wishes for me to assist him, I will not intervene. Whether he or Lancer perishes, I am satisfied. Saber is a member of Yggdmillennia's forces, and Lancer has just attempted to kill Ruler. I doubt that Assassin will intervene either."

"Nope!" chirped Jackie.

Gordes seemed about to have an apoplectic fit, before he snarled, "EXTERMINATE HIM, SABER!"

Lancer nodded. "I see. It seems we will be clashing. I've seen the look in your eye before, Saber, in a man I have crossed blades with in life. Know then that I am Karna, child of Surya the sun god. If you do not fear my lance, then come."

"I am Siegfried, wandering hero of the Netherlands. Pardon my brashness." With that, Saber dashed forward, and the two began fighting.

"Siegfried…Siegfried…why does that name sound familiar?" Harry mused, as they watched the spectacular fight.

"He is one of the main heroes of the _Nibelungenlied_," Atalanta said. "I have to commend the quality of your Saber, Magus, despite your arrogance. As for Karna, he is from the Indian epic known as the _Mahabharata_. Didn't Lord El-Melloi II say that Feend vor Sembren would be summoning Lancer? For what reason would an academic from Clock Tower want in trying to kill Ruler?"

"A double-bluff!" Gordes snarled, pointing at them. "You faked an attack by a splinter faction in order to deceive Ruler and to get her to come with you!"

"…Look, we haven't even met the other Masters here yet," Harry retorted, rolling his eyes. "Frankly, if Ruler's supposed to stay neutral, we wouldn't press her."

"And yet, there you are, with the Assassin who was supposed to be part of Yggdmillennia! You admitted to being involved with Sagara's disappearance!" Gordes snapped.

"He tried to murder me in order to summon Assassin," Reika said coldly. "Assassin…took issue with that. Given the cavalier attitude Magi have towards the lives of other people, why should I treat your life with any kind of value, hmm? I'm tempted to have Assassin attack you here and now, and make you squeal like a pig. However, I won't do that. Firstly, Ruler may object. Secondly, and more importantly, I want you to bring a message to Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia. That I will take my time with him."

As Gordes recoiled, Harry, meanwhile, was watching the fight between Karna and Siegfried. While he knew of how superhuman the Servants were due to knowing Atalanta and Jackie for long enough, this was on another level entirely. Soon, part of the nearby field was aflame from Karna's attacks, with both Servants looking fairly well, considering.

"Ruler, I beg you, please lend us your aid. I didn't expect anything better from these Clock Tower curs, but Lancer intended your death!" Gordes begged.

"And I told you before, I shall not interfere," Ruler retorted.

"Then what about this woman who made threats against my person? She stole Assassin from us!"

"I will decide on the matter. However, if your intended Master did intend to murder her to summon Assassin, and Assassin took umbrage with that, I do not believe I have anything to do on the matter." Ruler looked over at Reika. "That being said, please compose yourself. I can understand your anger, but you are not helping the situation, Miss Rikudou."

"Your point? In any case, is it against the rules of the Grail War to kill him by raising his stress levels, and thus his blood pressure? I ask purely for information," Reika asked.

"Insolent little…" Gordes snarled.

"Mind your language, there's a child present," Reika said primly, hugging Assassin to herself in a perversely protective manner, despite the fact that Assassin was stronger than Reika.

As the sun peeked over the horizon, Karna remarked to Siegfried, "Well, while I myself am fine with fighting until the sun rises, your Master seems less content. Therefore, I bid you farewell."

"Lancer, wait!" Ruler snapped, but Karna disappeared in a flurry of light. Sighing, the armoured girl trotted over to Siegfried. "A magnificent display, Saber."

"You have my thanks, Ruler," the taciturn Saber said.

"We have a car ready to take you to our stronghold…" Gordes began, only for Harry to roll his eyes.

"Do you realise how you just sounded, asking a teenaged girl to get into the car with a strange man?" Harry snarked. "If Ruler is meant to be a neutral referee, it's up to her, and her alone, if she goes with anyone."

"Oh? And are you saying she should go with you?" Gordes sneered.

"Uhh, hello? I'm barely able to fit four on my motorbike and sidecar. There's no room for Ruler, even if she did agree, and I doubt she would. Am I right, Ruler?"

"Indeed. I will make my own way, thank you."

Gordes seemed about to have a stroke, before he snapped, "Come Saber, we're leaving! And as for you Clock Tower curs, there will be a reckoning!"

"For you," Reika responded serenely as the man waddled towards his car, and Siegfried shot them an apologetic look, before disappearing in a flurry of magic.

As the car drove away, Harry sighed, before noticing Ruler's suitcase, now a shattered ruin, strewing clothing all over the road. "_Reparo_," he intoned, waving a hand at the suitcase, which repaired itself under the influence of the spell. "Sorry, thought you'd appreciate that, Ruler, even if you don't want a lift. Though what are you doing in this part of Romania? And with luggage? I didn't think a Servant normally needed a suitcase."

"…I am a somewhat special case. My summoning went awry," Ruler confessed. "My true name is Jeanne d'Arc. When my summoning ran into trouble, I was forced to ask a French girl called Laeticia Delacroix if I could possess her, as she had a compatible body. Thankfully, she agreed willingly. My presence forms a shell around her that absorbs any damage directed at my person, so she will come to no harm."

"Joan of Arc," Atalanta mused. "The Maid of Orleans, the girl who followed the voice of her god to liberate France from the English. So, you are the Ruler Servant. I sincerely hope that the girl you are borrowing your form from will truly come to no harm."

"I hope so myself, Atalanta, Huntress of Arcadia. However, do any of you have any idea why a member of the Red Faction would target me?"

Harry shrugged. "I've no idea…unless Feend vor Sembren was a closet Francophobe. Sorry, that was probably overly facile. I don't have much patience with people in general, and Magi in particular. I think my mother has been a bad influence there."

"And your mother is…?"

"Artemis."

"The Greek goddess of the hunt?" Jeanne blinked in surprise. "Adopted son, then. Small wonder, then, you have summoned Atalanta as your Servant. And you are accompanied by Assassin of Black, true name Jack the Ripper…but can you trust her, knowing what she is?"

Atalanta bristled. "For all her misdeeds, she is a child who never learned the truth values of life and love. She deserves a chance to learn them. I believe we can teach her this. As for Reika, she was embroiled in this against her will. I will protect her as well."

"I see. Your resolve is admirable, and I hope that your trust is not misplaced, Atalanta," Jeanne said. "I would appreciate it if you looked for any irregularities. Karna's attempt to assassinate me, my irregular summoning…I am not a believer in such coincidence."

"We'll be heading to the coordinator of the Red Faction to find answers," Harry said. "Shirou Kotomine. But we won't be working with the main part of the Red Faction. We weren't planning on before, and now, it's looking less and less attractive. Now, we can't have you hitch a lift, but you're sure you don't want, say, a Portkey?"

"No, thank you…"

As they drove off, heading for the church where Kotomine was meant to be, Atalanta said, "Is this wise, speaking to Kotomine after Lancer's attack?"

"Probably not. But sometimes, in hunting, you know as well as I do that sometimes, stealth doesn't matter as much as shaking stuff and making a noise to flush quarry out," Harry said. "If he's innocent, he can point us in the right direction. And if he's collaborating with vor Sembren…well, we might get information anyway…"

**CHAPTER 9 ANNOTATIONS:**

**So, Harry and company have met Jeanne. But what will happen when they meet Shirou?**

**Review-answering time! ****rmarcano321****: My personal favourite is ****_Doctor Who_****, though in terms of anime, the Nasuverse is now at the top of the list. Gaming…well, the ****_Final Fantasy_**** games top the list. And as for movies…well, the MCU now.**

**Onishin Tsukitenshi****: Unfortunately, the world (especially the internet) is filled with idiots who lack perspective. Though it's more that I know what misandry actually is, anyway. Sadly, you have a lot of vocal misandrists who make themselves out to be feminists to protect themselves, and thus detract from the genuine feminists. Personally, I am a strong misanthrope.**

**Guest****: I dunno about the Hermione one, but Blake and Kuroka would definitely be interesting. In the cursed sense of the word, anyway, where Kuroka is concerned.**

**No numbered annotations this time.**


	11. Chapter 10: The Priest

**CHAPTER 10:**

**THE PRIEST**

"So, you are the Master of Archer, Harry Jaeger. My brother spoke of you after his encounter with you, hunting that vampire. I was notified by Clock Tower of your coming, as well as that of Miss Rikudou and her Assassin. A pleasure to meet you all."

Harry frowned. When they entered the church, they found themselves greeted by a young man, in his late teens or early twenties, wearing the vestments of a priest. He had Japanese features, tanned skin, and an explosion of spiky white hair. His expression was pleasant, but Harry was on edge, mostly because of the whole Lancer problem. "I'd say the same, but I'm not really sure whether to trust anyone else from the Red Faction at the moment."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"We came across Lancer of Red attempting to kill Ruler," Atalanta said. "He claimed to be doing so on the orders of his Master."

"Ah, I see." If he was faking his surprise and concern, understated though it was, he was doing a good job. "I'm afraid I have little knowledge of that myself. The other Masters of Red are working outside of this church, you must understand, though Kairi Sisigou, the Master of Saber, has decided to work independently entirely. I will speak to Lancer and his Master later."

"There's a divinity that shapes our ends, rough-hew them how we will," declared a rather hammy voice, and a bearded man in Elizabethan dress strutted out from a nearby door.

Harry realised he had seen the bearded, foppishly-dressed man somewhere before, but where? Shirou Kotomine chose that moment to say, "Ah, yes. This is Caster of Red. He's rather dramatic."

"He's Shakespeare, isn't he?" Harry asked, realising where he'd seen that face before: on a cover of his works.

"Ah, indeed I am! William Shakespeare, at your service!" the man proclaimed, bowing dramatically.

Then, another voice emanated from the air. "_And an unrepentant and irritating ham._" The source made herself apparent, a dark-haired woman wearing an elaborate dress appearing. She had pointed ears and golden eyes, her beauty a cruel one. She curtseyed. "Assassin of Red, Semiramis, at your service. My Master is Shirou Kotomine."

"The Assyrian empress," Atalanta said, her eyes filled with a strange sympathy. Harry wondered why. "You'll forgive us for not reciprocating, given Lancer of Red's attack."

"Quite all right," Kotomine said with a magnanimous wave. "However, while you are here, I thought I might ask for a favour."

"Favour?" Harry asked.

Shakespeare coughed gently in apparent embarrassment. "It seems that Lancer of Red is not the only Servant our faction is having trouble with. Berserker of Red has gone out of his Master's control, having cried havoc, and let himself slip as a dog of war, making his way to Yggdmillennia's stronghold."

"You were the one who told him where it was in the first place, you impotent and impertinent imbecile of a Caster!" snapped Semiramis in anger. "You knew that would have him go after the oppressors he perceives friend and foe alike to be!"

Shirou, who seemed to be amused by the byplay between Semiramis and Shakespeare, remarked, "I requested Cabik Pentel to send his Rider Servant to retrieve his brother's wayward Servant. Berserkers, as you may know, are troublesome to deal with, even with Command Seals, but Deimlet Pentel has summoned perhaps the worst Berserker to have as a Servant. While it would be unlikely that you can persuade Berserker to return, I would like to ask for your assistance in protecting him from the Black Faction. I was on the verge of asking Kairi Sisigou and his Saber Servant for assistance, but as you have arrived…"

"I see," Harry said warily. Something about this place set his instincts screaming. The man in front of him, plus the two Servants. Shakespeare was probably a weak Servant overall, but his trump card might be a devastating Noble Phantasm. As for Semiramis, while she had declared her class to be an Assassin, there was something about her that felt more like a Caster. And Shirou seemed to be more than just an Executor for the Church's Burial Agency, which would be bad enough. "May I ask where Berserker is or was?"

Semiramis made a gesture, and an image appeared in mid-air. "You can use magecraft," Atalanta remarked as she saw the image of a grotesquely muscled man in armour that looked like restraints loping through a forest, a crazed grin on his face.

"I am a woman of many talents," Semiramis said, her tone having a noticeable tinge of pride to it. "Berserker of Red is heading towards Trifas, specifically the Yggdmillennia citadel. He will reach the citadel later tonight on his current course. I am currently working on a project for the Red Faction, as is this hammy hack, and with Kairi Sisigou refusing to work with us save at a remove and the unreliability of Lancer and his Master, we are rather shorthanded." She then summoned up an image of a map, with a trio of dots within it, two clustered very close to each other. "This is where Berserker and Rider are located in relation to us."

"It should be an easy matter for someone with your skills, Archer," Shirou said. "Or should I say Atalanta?" As Harry and Atalanta glared at him, he held up his hands in a placating manner. "My apologies, but vor Sembren was gossiping about you summoning a Servant some weeks ago, Harry Jaeger, and he found out about her identity. As it happens, Rider is something of a contemporary of yours, Atalanta. He praised your skills as a tracker and as a hunter, greatly."

"And Rider of Red? How will I recognise him?" Atalanta asked.

Semiramis gestured, and a rather cocky-looking young man in Grecian armour appeared, wielding a spear as he followed Berserker. Atalanta blinked in recognition. "Peleus? No…his son…_Achilles_, of all people!"

"Will you accept this request?" Shirou asked.

Harry looked at Atalanta, who nodded. "Okay. But I retain the right to get Atalanta out of there if need be. She's there to help, not get caught up in any suicide attack by Berserker."

"Quite right," Shirou agreed. "Berserker is rather more trouble than he's worth. And thank you for your cooperation. Would you care for refreshments?"

"No, thank you," Reika said, speaking up for the first time since entering the church.

Atalanta, after a moment, nodded to Semiramis. "My sincerest sympathies to one who suffered my fate at birth as well," she said quietly.

The Assassin Servant recoiled, emotions warring over dominion of her face, until a smile came onto it. It wasn't her usual assured smile, but a rather lugubrious, bittersweet one. "I would normally take offence at such sentiment…but I know you do not pity me, huntress."

"Oh, what a coincidence!" Shakespeare proclaimed. "Two Servants, so alike in dignity, in Romania, where we lay our scene! One, abandoned by her father, a king, and saved by Artemis herself, while the other…"

"Finish your little soliloquy, Shakespeare, and I will finish you," Semiramis said sharply to the playwright, summoning a knife in her hand.

"Oh? Is this a dagger I see before thee?"

"No. It is a rusty, blunt, butter knife. I am sure you can hazard a guess as to which body part I will be confiscating."

"…My tongue?"

"_Lower._"

_And on that note, we're leaving_, Harry thought. He did NOT want to be around for a spat between two Servants…

* * *

As they left, ready to find somewhere to use as their base of operations, Harry said to Atalanta, "What was that you were talking to Semiramis about?"

"I know a little about her, thanks to the Grail. We began life in much the same way, abandoned by our parents," Atalanta said. "We were fed by wild animals, I by a she-bear sent by Artemis, and Semiramis by pigeons. But…she was abandoned by both her mortal father and her goddess mother, Derketo. To tell the truth, I am glad we left. While I'm sure we felt the same way, something about that situation set my instincts on edge."

"I agree," Reika said. "That woman…while I don't know anything about her myth, I know her type. A social climber, one willing to do anything to get there."

"That's not inaccurate, Reika," Atalanta said. "Semiramis is infamous as being the first known poisoner to myth, and became Empress of Assyria acting as regent for her son. And she has shown herself to have elements of a Caster, being able to use magecraft."

"And the priest was lying about Lancer," Reika said. "I can't tell you why I believe that, only that I am certain of it. Shakespeare was also using bad acting and comedy to cover things up. They probably let us go free because we were too suspicious to risk anything."

"In addition, Semiramis, being a poisoner, could have concocted some means of controlling the other Masters of Red," Atalanta said. "Just as well we left. Had that Magus who intended to summon me fallen into a trap, I would have had little sympathy for him. For you, Harry, as one trained by our lady, it would have been intensely embarrassing for both of us. That being said…I believe he may have been lying about how he learned who I really was. We only spoke of our identities publicly to trusted people, and I doubt any of them would have leaked information to Feend vor Sembren."

Harry nodded to himself. "You're probably right, though Feend may have learned it through other channels. It was no real secret where Rottweil was going or why. I doubt Griphook said anything either, and the _Daily Prophet_ didn't seem to learn your name, or else it'd be all over the headlines. Still, if this priest is behind Lancer's attack on Ruler…then why? He's a Catholic priest trying to kill a saint. I think even most Executors from the Burial Agency would baulk at that. Also, Risei Kotomine, if I recall, was the Overseer for the Third Holy Grail War in Fuyuki."

"Plus, doesn't it seem odd that a priest would summon an infamous poisoner?" Reika asked.

"Not if he really is an Executor. They go after rogue Magi and vampires all the time. He'd be pragmatic enough to accept her as a Servant. I think we should try and find a way to contact Kairi. If he really is acting apart from Kotomine, he may be our ally. Once we've set up shop, I'll have you head off to find Rider and Berserker, okay?"

Atalanta nodded. "And Assassin?"

"She'll guard us until we're secure. Won't you, Assassin?"

"Yep! Mummy, can we have Hamburg Steak tonight?"

"Of course you can, dear…"

* * *

They set up shop in a magical tent on the outskirts of the town, carefully camouflaging it behind various charms and spells. Even so, there was a decent kitchenette on the inside, and Reika was currently cooking some Hamburg Steak, a variation on the meat patty used in hamburgers, only of higher quality and a different composition. Jackie had taken a shine to the dish, and others Harry had her try, and she liked for Reika and Harry to alternate cooking her meals. Hot chocolate was another favourite for the former serial killer.

As Reika cooked, Atalanta having left to pursue Berserker, Harry asked, "How did you learn this stuff? You seem to know quite a lot of things, Reika."

"Well, some admittedly I learned at school, like English and playing the piano. Others, I learned under my foster parents. The…organisation I was trained by had me learn a variety of skills. Sometimes, clients would want a homecooked meal, and Hamburg Steaks became a specialty of mine. There was a possibility that I would even be sold off as a wife to some rich businessman who didn't care about the channels he went through to get one." She chuckled softly. "You know, it's strange. You were pretty much the first man not to judge me for my profession. Even if you pity me, you also want to help me, with no thought of asking for anything in return. Not even my stock in trade."

"Well, why would I? You're a beautiful woman, Reika, but I don't want to take advantage of that. You'd probably had enough of being taken advantage of, anyway."

"…You're right," she said, as if she only just consciously realised it. "And yet, by having me come along on this Grail War, aren't you taking advantage of my gratitude for saving me?"

"It wasn't intentional," Harry said hurriedly.

"…No, I suppose not. You may be devious, but you're not Machiavellian. And that is why I trust you, as much as I can trust anyone, anyway," she said, before finishing cooking, and serving the meal up.

"So, what do you think of this situation?" she asked as they ate their meal.

"It's a mess. Yggdmillennia need to be stopped, but Shirou Kotomine's got his own agenda, that much is clear, and even if he isn't, the sad fact is, the other Magi would have their own agendas anyway. I've met the Pentels before, and while they're fairly decent as far as Magi go, they're also ruthless if need be. That being said…I still think contacting Kairi Sisigou may be a good move. If he really is working independently of the priest, he may have noticed something we have missed."

"Can we trust him?"

"Probably. Kairi's a pragmatist and a mercenary, from what I've heard, and he's also a necromancer. But he's also someone who's a bit more moral than the average Magus, especially when it comes to civilians. He's probably holed up somewhere private for the day, so I'll send him a Patronus. Though I wonder what sort of Saber he summoned. I heard Rocco was going to give him some relic or other, but I never found out what."

"Oh, we overheard that old fossil and someone else mentioning something about a fragment of the Round Table," Jackie said. "I got bored, started wandering around Clock Tower, listening to the Magi. Oh, they're so boring, boring, boring, wittering on about bloodlines and Akasha and…gah!" The childish Assassin pouted.

"…A fragment of the Round Table, huh?" Harry mused. "Thanks, Jackie. That narrows it down, and if the Servant being summoned was someone compatible with someone like Kairi, that does narrow it down. I reckon Lancelot or Mordred would be compatible."

"Why those two?" Reika asked.

"Mordred should be obvious, given how he betrayed King Arthur, and was apparently a ruthless pragmatist. Lancelot, believe it or not, was known for going on undercover missions for Arthur in disguise, and there was the whole saga with Guinevere, of course. We'll probably soon find out. If they look anything like Grey, then they're Mordred."

"And you're not concerned with working with a knight infamous for betrayal?"

Harry looked pointedly at Jackie, who was chewing on another fragment of Hamburg Steak. Reika caught the implication and nodded. If he could work with one of the most infamous serial killers in history, then as long as Mordred met his personal litmus test, then he'd be fine with him too. Or her. After meeting Jackie, he wondered whether history was wrong about Mordred's gender too…

**CHAPTER 10 ANNOTATIONS:**

**Hoo boy, yeah, history got it wrong about Moedred. AND Frankenstein's Monster. AND King Arthur. AND, as any who have played ****_Fate/Grand Order_**** will tell you, a lot of other historical and mythical characters, including at least one who ****_chose_**** a female body. Not to mention Harry's mother in this, Artemis, masquerading rather poorly as Orion…**

**Now, in case you're wondering why Shirou didn't force the issue of trying to recruit Harry, well, there's a few reasons. In canon, he doesn't try to forcibly recruit Kairi, albeit possibly because he and Semiramis would be at a disadvantage, to say nothing of tipping their hand so soon. The same goes for Harry and Reika, along with their respective Servants. While Shakespeare and his First Folio could tip the balance in their favour, Harry and Reika were already suspicious because they encountered Karna attacking Jeanne, and Shirou knows it. So, instead, he denies any responsibility, instead deflecting suspicion onto Feend vor Sembren. Karna, if questioned by Harry independently, would probably concur. Instead, Shirou pretends to be helpful, while asking Atalanta (whose name he actually knows through his abilities as a Ruler) for help to retrieve Spartacus.**

**I also wrote in this little bit of connection between Atalanta and Semiramis, who went through pretty much identical experiences in their infancy, both of which left them damaged goods. I'm surprised that the series (I can't speak for the light novels) didn't pick up on this, so I thought that Atalanta, in a moment of connection with Semiramis (not that she trusts her at all), gives Semiramis her sympathies. Semiramis is actually touched by this, though she also envies Atalanta. Atalanta, after all, was saved by a goddess, whereas Semiramis was abandoned by one, her own mother. **

**Both have cynical, if differing, views on sexuality and relationships, and are misanthropes with surprising hidden depths. Their birth parents were of nobility if not royalty. They have been lusted after in life. And they don't suffer fools gladly. Their similarities, then, are as striking as their differences. Semiramis is a ruthless social climber who loves luxury, while Atalanta prefers the wilderness. Semiramis embraces civilisation, while Atalanta refutes it, or at least wishes to have little part of it. Semiramis uses her sexuality as a weapon, while Atalanta is more wary of sex and prefers to be more direct.**

**Also, writing Shakespeare is so bloody fun! Okay, I am shit at trying to write iambic pentameter. Hell, I don't really know what that means. But I feel that I have managed to give Shakespeare his tone, quoting from a number of his plays (****_Hamlet, Macbeth_**** and ****_Romeo and Juliet_****, albeit with some modifications to suit the situation). Plus, writing his rather dysfunctional relationship with Semiramis is always fun. The knife threat was something I remembered from ****_Blake's 7_****, where Servalan (played by the late, great Jacqueline Pearce) threatens to eviscerate a dodgy casino world owner with a very blunt knife. Semiramis reminded me a lot of Servalan in many ways, so I thought it apt to adapt said threat.**

**As for Reika, I wanted to explore her character. Yes, it wasn't done that much in the anime, which is why I wanted to give her some elements, some of which are canon, and others not. She's still a rather amoral woman who, if she had magic circuits, would make a scary Magus. I also wanted to explore why she trusts Harry and Atalanta. There's a mixture of gratitude and pragmatism, and, having gotten to know them over the past week, she does trust them, insomuch as she can trust anyone given her life. Plus, Harry went to the trouble of saving her, and not asking for sex as a reward. I daresay she had something similar happen at least once in her life. And then, there's the fact that Harry's mother is a deity. Reika knows better than to piss Artemis off, especially after seeing what happened to Sagara.**

**Review-answering time! ****rmarcano321****: One thing that the Potterverse and Nasuverse has in common is that the main weakness of magic is that it makes people lazy and arrogant. ****_Fate/Zero_**** shows how Kiritsugu Emiya, using relatively mundane means, is able to overcome other Magi (including Kayneth Archibald), and while he uses Origin Rounds, well, it's fair to say most of his methods are relatively mundane.**

**awfulfuckthatflames****: I try, before posting a story fully, to write at least 8 chapters or about 20K words for a story. This isn't always the case, but I try to do this so that, even if I let the story lie fallow, people have something moderately substantial to read. I generally post the first three chapters (not including foreword) first, and then post a new chapter each day (or when I can manage it) until I deplete the chapters I've written. It also helps me find flaws with how the story is heading early on, actually, so if I find that after a few chapters, I'm not feeling it, I let the story rest or not bother publishing it.**

**Guest****: Siegfried introduces himself this way in the anime. And in fact, according to Wikipedia, the original story of the Nibelungenlied has him as a prince of 'Niederland', which isn't part of the modern Netherlands. So, basically, a fictitious kingdom. And Gordes is a pompous arse. While he does have some caring traits that come out in the second half of the series, I personally despise him.**

**No numbered annotations this time.**


	12. Chapter 11: Mayhem and Meetings

**CHAPTER 11:**

**MAYHEM AND MEETINGS**

Atalanta found Berserker and Achilles with contemptuous ease. Once she got within range, it was ridiculously simple to listen for Berserker loping through the forest, howling about oppressors and his love. She sighed in annoyance. While Berserkers were meant to be insane, it didn't mean she liked dealing with them. If they were merely filled with rage or had some monomaniacal focus that nonetheless left them relatively lucid, she could cope. But someone who was this utterly delusional?

Instead, she began searching for Achilles, and found him readily. She leapt onto a branch near where he was going to land, and as he did, she aimed her bow at him, allowing enough noise to alert him to her presence. "You seem a mite slow without your steeds, Rider," she said.

Achilles scoffed. "Hey, you try driving a chariot through a forest," he said, turning to face her, only to blink in startled recognition. She had met him only a couple of times, when he was young, the last time while he was receiving instruction from the centaur Chiron. Even then, it was only because she had known his father, Peleus, one of the few on the _Argo_ she liked. "Hey, it's you, Missy!"

"Don't call me that. It is Archer of Red if you must address me. Do not use that nickname or my real name," Atalanta said sternly.

"Whatever you say, Missy," Achilles said with his habitual cocky grin. Even as a kid, he had that. Came from being a demigod, she reckoned. His father was one too, son of a mortal man and a mountain nymph. Achilles' mother was a sea nymph, Thetis, meaning that the cocksure hero was three-quarters divine. No wonder he was such an arrogant little shit, even without the near-complete invincibility.

"What's the status?" Atalanta asked. "Other than Berserker going AWOL?"

"AWOL? You're picking up modern slang well, Missy. But not much news. I'm guessing the priest told you what was up. I heard Archer got summoned by someone claiming to be Artemis' adopted kid. When I heard the descriptions, well, I hoped it'd be you. Anyway, Berserker there seems to have gotten it into his head, thanks to our Caster, that Yggdmillennia was filled with oppressors. Retrieving him is going to be virtually impossible, and I've seen enough bird golems to know that Yggdmillennia knows we're coming."

"Hmm. If things get too hairy, my Master wishes for me to withdraw instead of being dragged down with Berserker in any suicidal charge."

"I hear that. But…speaking of Masters…there's something weird going on, Missy. I mean, you know where your Master is, right? Well, the weird thing is…I haven't met my Master since being summoned. I hear his voice through our link giving me orders, to say nothing of his mana, but…I've only met the priest and the other Servants of Red."

Atalanta frowned. Thankfully, Berserker had stopped moving for the time being, instead bellowing his nonsensical declarations to the sky. "He claims that the other Masters are working offsite. Many Magi would consider us familiars, giving orders, and treating us like tools, but still…" She kept most of her thoughts internal, as she didn't know whether Semiramis was still watching. For all she knew, Semiramis knew how to speak Ancient Greek, and not just her native tongue, so she couldn't use that to conceal any voicing of her suspicions. But it only solidified her suspicions about the priest and Semiramis.

Over their mental link, she spoke to Harry, explaining what she learned from Achilles. _Is that right? Then the priest is looking more and more suspicious. You're right to conceal this from Achilles, just in case Semiramis is watching. Anyway, I've sent a Patronus to Kairi Sisigou_, Harry said. _We'll see if he has anything else to add. Hopefully, he'll be a good ally. Just play along for now._

_Understood_.

"Incidentally, Missy, dunno whether that priest briefed you properly, but I know who the Berserker is, thanks to my Master's brother," Achilles said, before whispering it into her ear. "Spartacus."

Spartacus. The Thracian gladiator who lead an armed rebellion against the might of Rome, freeing his fellow slaves, only to be brutally executed via crucifixion. "I see," Atalanta said. "Do you know anything about his Noble Phantasm?"

"Only that if it goes too far, we've got to run like hell," Achilles said. He looked into the distance, at Spartacus' hulking form beginning to lope away. "Welp, there he goes. You wanna take point or let me do that, Missy?"

"I'll take point. And don't call me that, Twinkleheels(1)."

The look on his face brought a small smirk to her own. One thing living with Harry and Artemis taught her was finding the humour in the little things. And putting Peleus' brat in his place helped…

* * *

Soon after finishing his own conversation with Atalanta, and relaying this to Reika, Harry's phone trilled, and he answered it. "Harry Jaeger speaking."

"_Hey. This is Kairi Sisigou_," replied a gruff voice. "_You were the one who sent the Patronus, right?_"

"Yeah. I thought I'd contact you, as the priest said you've been working independently of the rest of the Red Faction. Archer's currently trying to hunt down Berserker of Red, but we've got concerns about the priest and his Servant, and I'm guessing you do too."

"…_Yeah, I guess you could say that. I've heard a lot about you, Jaeger. And we have our own issues with Kotomine. Plus, we heard from Rocco Belfeban that you're allied with the Master of Assassin of Black. Now, I generally work best on my own, but if you're open to sharing information and forming an alliance, I'm happy to do so. Hell, you could stay here at Casa de Sisigou if you wanted and didn't cause trouble. Saber's getting bored, I think she could use some company._"

Distantly, he heard what sounded like a teenaged girl snarl sulkily, "_I do __**not**__ need company._"

"We'll consider it, but first, I'd rather wait until Archer is finished on her errand. That being said…do you think it's out of character for Feend vor Sembren to send his Lancer against Ruler?"

"…_Well, yeah. I only met him once before this little debacle began, but I don't think he'd do that. I can't be sure, though. You saying you saw it happen?_"

"I was there. Lancer, real name Karna, claimed he was acting on the orders of his Master. We're more worried about the priest. Something about him and his Servant worries me."

"_Yeah, Assassin reminded Saber of someone she knew in life. She got me outta there PDQ. So I guess we're not the only ones worried._"

"Yep. We'll come over later, once the night's events have passed."

After a brief exchange of details, Harry hung up, before looking at Reika and Jackie, who, having finished their meal, were perusing the small display case he had of wands, Mystic Codes, and Magic Crests. The macabre trophies of his profession. "Enjoying yourselves there?"

"Somewhat," Reika said, holding up Jackie to look at the collection. "These are all magical artifacts?"

"The wands and Mystic Codes are. Mystic Codes, in fact, would count wands, though most Magi wouldn't be seen dead with one. Magic Crests are basically what you could call family heirlooms, passed down to firstborn children within Magi family to strengthen their connection to magic, as well as their research to build on. Magic Crests are more abstract than solid, but there are ways of transferring them to solid media. That being said, you need to have some magical potential in order to have them transplanted to you so you can use them. At the moment, while you have Jackie's Command Seals, Mum's providing the mana. Anyway, there's only a few of those I've claimed there. Most of them are wands from idiot wizards who wanted me dead. Clock Tower or the next of kin usually reclaim Mystic Codes and Magic Crests."

"Hmm. An assassin?"

"Bounty hunter, for the most part, emphasis on the 'hunter' part. I usually bring them back alive. It keeps my skills sharp. But I do kill. Usually Dead Apostles, vampires to you, and rogue Magi and wizards who have crossed the line. And as keeping heads mounted on walls is a touch too macabre…" He indicated the display case.

"I see. What do you think, Jackie?"

"I think Big Brother Harry's collection is great!"

Harry blinked. "…Big Brother?" Harry asked in an uncertain tone.

"…Well, yes," Jackie said, looking at him as if he was stupid. "I have Mummy Reika and Mummy Artemis, and as Mummy Artemis is your mummy as well, that makes you our big brother!"

"…I guess I can't refute that logic," Harry said, ruffling the Assassin's hair. "My little sister, Jack the Ripper. That sentence should be so wrong, and yet…oh well. Now, Jackie, I'd like to, with Reika's permission, ask you to do something."

"What's that?" Jackie asked.

"Assassin Servants are best at two things: killing enemy Masters, and scouting. This situation calls for the second one. I'd like you to go to where Atalanta is and look for the Servants of Black if they move to intercept Berserker. I don't want you to fight them or even linger if things get too heated, but I'd like you to listen in and find out more about our enemy, see if they divulge their names or their Noble Phantasms. Do you think you can do that, please?"

Jackie looked to Reika, who nodded. "Sure!" the Assassin chirped.

"Great! Now, as I told you, don't linger if things are getting dangerous, understand? Neither of us want to see you getting hurt."

"Nuh-uh! We won't stick around!" Jackie said, shaking her head.

"Then it's settled," Reika said with her usual smile, the unnerving one. "Do you know where to go?"

"Yep! Should we go now?"

"Why not? Just don't get hurt, Jackie."

"We won't," Jackie said, before changing into her battle clothes, her cloak hanging around her as she dashed out.

"She's so eager," Harry muttered. "She reminds me a little of myself, once Mum drew me out of my shell. Her hunting grounds are one hell of a playground. It's hard to believe that's really an infamous serial killer."

"Hmm. I never thought I'd be a mother, unless it was to some rich fool who bought me out," Reika remarked. "I have to say…it's better than I thought. Then again, I've bypassed the crying and diaper-changing phase."

"You mean nappy."

Reika shrugged. "In any case…I find myself enjoying being her mother. Though I'm no older than you are, so I find it irritating that she calls you Big Brother and calls me Mummy."

"…Just roll with it. Would you like some tea or something?"

"Tea would be nice, thank you."

As Harry put the kettle on, Reika remarked, "The Grail grants two wishes, right? One to the Master and one to the Servant. Is there anything that prevents the wishes being granted to two Servants?"

"Maybe. The whole point of the Grail War is that six Servants are needed to prime it for a wish. With fourteen Servants, not counting Ruler, between the two sides, maybe that might help. I think I know what you're getting at. You don't have a wish?"

"It'd be the same as Jackie's. She wants love and warmth, a mother, and I reciprocate. As for Atalanta…well, you two make a cute couple."

"It's not as simple as that. Mum told me her wish, and we discussed it, but we agreed to disagree on the issue," Harry said. "In truth, it'll take her a bit to realise what she really wants. I guess if I have a wish, it's to make her truly alive in this world again. I could revive my parents, but I don't know them, and I want Atalanta to find her own happiness. She wants to ensure the children of the world are loved and happy. How the Grail can do that…well, like I said, we agreed to disagree. Then again, maybe we could give both of them new bodies with the same wish. The Greater Grail is connected to Heaven's Feel, after all. Another problem is…well, I don't want to rush Atalanta into a relationship."

"I can understand why, given what you two have told me of her myth," Reika remarked. "Still…you two seem made for each other. I have to say, I'm more than a little envious. Both of you have received love in some form or another, but until Jackie came along, I did not."

"Maybe you can find it one day. I mean, someone who will view you other than a sex object."

"Hmm. A shame you're already taken," Reika said. "Still…Jackie should be enough. In any case, I hope we find out some more about Yggdmillennia. I feel sorry for that Saber, Siegfried, for having to put up with such a belligerent walrus of a Master."

"Eh, he could have been more like my uncle. Thank your lucky stars you never met him. In any case, I think we're going to be having a busy night…"

**CHAPTER 11 ANNOTATIONS:**

**Yes, you are, though your Servants are going to be doing more of the heavy lifting, so to speak. Plus, Atalanta and Achilles have reunited.**

**Review-answering time! For those who brought up Shakespeare's lines, I will be plundering from Wikiquote and my own hard copy of his works if need be, modified to suit the situation.**

**Dragon Man 180****: Yes, Jackie has tried McDonald's, and while not as good as home cooking, she still liked it. Though as you may have guessed, she preferred the toy.**

**1\. Atalanta calls Achilles this in Episode 2 of ****_Fate/Apocrabridged_****, much to his chagrin.**


	13. Chapter 12: Battle, Capture and Escape

**CHAPTER 12:**

**BATTLE, CAPTURE, AND ESCAPE**

Atalanta frowned as she sensed the Servants approaching from the direction of Yggdmillennia's citadel, cutting them off from Spartacus. "Twinkleheels, look sharp," she said. "We have incoming Servants."

"Stop calling me that, Missy," Achilles said with a scowl.

"Stop calling me Missy," Atalanta retorted, knowing he never would. "Some advice as well. You probably already know that their Lancer is Vlad the Impaler. However, their Saber is Siegfried. Given what the Grail has told me, he is a skilled warrior, practically invincible, save for a single weak spot. Rather like you, only not as egotistical."

Achilles rolled his eyes. "Hey, I'm not egotistical."

Atalanta raised an eyebrow. "Really? And you used to poke fun at me for my temper when I met you. I believe the modern term is the pot calling the kettle black, given what happened at Troy. In any case, you draw them out for close quarters combat. I give you fire support."

Achilles nodded, though he muttered, as Atalanta retreated into the treetops, "Bringing up Troy…Agamemnon cheated me, and Patroclus was taken from me…wouldn't you be pissed?"

"Chiron clearly didn't teach you to mind your temper or your tongue."

"Oh? Are you gonna discipline me, Missy?"

"If turning you into a hedgehog counts, then yes," Atalanta retorted.

Soon afterwards, a pair of figures approached Achilles, who was whistling nonchalantly. Atalanta recognised Siegfried, though not the figure beside him. It appeared to be a young woman, in her late teens or twenties, dressed in a bridal gown. Her messy red hair obscured part of her cute features, currently twisted into an aggressive snarl, while a horn of metal and headphone-like accoutrements of the same material adorned her head. She wielded what could have been a massive mace that somehow looked mechanical.

Atalanta ticked off the boxes mentally in her head. Saber and Lancer were right out. Not an Archer either, as far as she could tell. She didn't look subtle enough to be an Assassin. That left a Caster, a Berserker, or a Rider. Given the way she was growling almost like a dog with hackles raised, she'd put her money on a Berserker.

"So, you two have finally come, eh?" Achilles asked. "A Saber and a…Berserker? Well, gotta admit to feeling a bit miffed. They must think lowly of me for only sending two Servants against me. That pisses me off something fierce!"

Atalanta struggled not to facepalm. _Give the damned ego a rest this instant, Achilles!_ she snarled mentally. She noticed the Berserker looking bemused at Achilles' declaration. Siegfried merely frowned slightly.

"Now, I'm a Rider Servant, but frankly, using my chariot's a mite tricky in a forest, and it'd be overkill to deal with the likes of you," Achilles sneered. "I'm gonna beat the real meaning of a hero, a warrior, into you."

The struggle to avoid facepalming became worse, especially as they began to fight, Berserker's weapon crackling with electricity. Then, she heard her Master's voice over their link. _Wow, he really enjoys showboating, doesn't he? He's like a way more competent Lockhart. Sorry, I've been linked to your senses since just before they came on the scene._

_That is fine, Harry. What news?_

_We've sent Jackie ahead to scout. I'm having her look at where Berserker ended up to try and see if she can learn anything about the enemy._

_Very well. Do you have any idea on what the identity of Berserker of Black is?_

_No, not a clue. Obviously more recent than most Heroic Spirits. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's a cyborg of some kind, in a sort of old-fashioned way. The electricity is also something. Whoops…so, he just managed to get Siegfried_.

Atalanta nodded, seeing it happen to. But the Saber shrugged the blow off. "Great, an endurance fighter," Achilles muttered. "I hate wars of attrition." Siegfried merely scowled. "Why so serious? If you can't laugh on the battlefield, Saber, would you be able to laugh in Elysium with the ten-foot stick up your arse? Come on, put a smile on your face. It's your last chance anyhow!"

Siegfried scoffed. "To laugh in battle may offend one's opponent."

"Says you."

Atalanta fired an arrow at Siegfried, taking that as her cue, sending the Saber crashing back into a tree that the arrow pinned him to. "My apologies, Siegfried," Atalanta called out, throwing her voice, "for both the sneak attack and you having to put up with what passes for Rider's wit. Both are rather bad to one's health."

"Killjoy," Achilles snarked, before pointing his spear at Berserker. "Now, I'm betting our Berserker is about to go the way of the dodo, or has done, so it's only fair that we return the favour."

Atalanta frowned, though. At best, she had immobilised Siegfried temporarily, unless her arrow had managed to pierce his weak point, which she doubted. True, Achilles was using the bought time to deal with Berserker of Black, but still…she felt uneasy. And not because Berserker was snarling at Achilles, her weapon crackling with electrical energy.

Suddenly, Siegfried pulled away, and raised his sword to the sky, causing it to flare with a sky blue flame. Balmung, she realised. _Holy shit!_ Harry's voice echoed in her head. _Is that his Noble Phantasm?! Atalanta, you might want to get out of there_.

Atalanta frowned. She was out of the immediate firing line, so she should be fine. As for Achilles, he just had a cocky smirk on his face, one that just screamed, _Bring it on!_ But something wasn't quite right. Siegfried seemed to be struggling with his own weapon, and Atalanta realised why.

_Harry, I think Gordes used a Command Seal to force Siegfried to use his Noble Phantasm._

_Huh. Figures. That fat prick looked like the type to view Servants purely as familiars to do his…wait, did he just stop?_

Indeed he had, Atalanta noticed. And Siegfried seemed as surprised as she did, as well as Atalanta and Achilles, though the latter's expression soon got replaced with a disappointed moue. Atalanta frowned as Siegfried sagged to his knees. Had Gordes changed his mind, or had he been forced to? Out loud, she remarked, "Your Master lacks prudency, Siegfried. Forcing you to use your Noble Phantasm, only to change his mind? And here I was thinking he had _some_ competency as a Master. You have my sympathies for one who has no respect or regard for the heroic warrior you were in life."

Siegfried seemed to shoot her a rueful smile. While some of it was flattery designed as a form of psychological warfare, she also genuinely respected Siegfried to some degree. However, he soon Astralized without another word, her arrow dropping to the ground.

"Dammit, what a cocktease," Achilles muttered. "Here I was, all raring to take on a Noble Phantasm that felt like it could kill a god and thus give me at least some excitement, and his Master changes his mind, leaving me all…what's the term these days? Blueballed." Achilles looked at Berserker of Black. "So, I'm guessing I'll have to make do with the leftovers."

Berserker growled at him, only to suddenly stop, as if listening to something, perhaps her Master. Suddenly, an arrow lanced out of the sky at speed and hit Achilles, with a further volley forcing him to dodge desperately away, while Berserker, taking advantage of the distraction, dashed around him with a keening wail. She was heading for Atalanta, even as Atalanta had moved trees after her last arrows and thrown her voice.

Atalanta frowned. _So, you attack, Berserker? Well, you lack prudency, and for that, you will pay in blood, if not your life_. With that thought, she fired an arrow at Berserker, the projectile lancing towards the redheaded woman at speed…

…Only to be sliced in half by what had to be another arrow. She managed to get over her surprise long enough to look briefly at the arrow that had sliced through her own. She decided it was like those from her time, but she couldn't discern much more before she had to fire more arrows at Berserker. Two stuck into the charging woman, but she raced forward with very little difference to her mobility, still snarling that vicious wail.

Atalanta dodged out of the tree she had been perched in mere seconds before Berserker felled it with a vicious swing of her weapon. As Berserker looked around in confusion, trying to sight her enemy once more, Atalanta said, throwing her voice, "It seems today was not our destined time of battle, Berserker of Black. Rider, retreat!"

As Atalanta did so herself, she heard a whistle and a crackle of energy from Achilles, and as she dashed out of the forest, she looked into the sky, watching Achilles fly a chariot through the darkness. _Showoff_, she thought, even as he bellowed something to Archer of Black about looking forward to a rematch.

That troubled her, though. The precision of the Archer of Black's attacks was ridiculously good. Assuming he was sniping from a distance where she couldn't sense him, well, she only knew of a few bow-wielders who would qualify from their time. One in particular could be very troublesome for Achilles, considering that it would be his teacher, Chiron the centaur, and teacher to heroes.

Then again, that was Achilles' problem. The braggart was a strong hero and a skilled warrior, but he was also too cocky for his own good. Atalanta lived by the law of the wild. If Achilles couldn't save himself, to say nothing of the fact that he was a potential enemy in future, well, she was going to let him dig his own grave…

* * *

"To link your senses with your Servant's shouldn't be hard," Harry said. "While you don't have magic, you are linked to Jackie through your Command Seals. You act as her anchor."

Reika nodded, her eyes closed. Eventually, she said, "Ah…now I can see through her eyes. Jackie, can you hear me? Okay, good. Can you tell me what you saw?" There was a long pause, before the woman nodded. "Thank you, darling. If he was acting suspiciously…follow them, but don't allow yourself to be detected. I was told that this place would have…Bounded Fields and wards, were they? Like alarm systems. Keep an eye on things from a distance, and see if Rider makes any moves."

"Trouble?" Harry asked.

"Definitely, for the rest of the Red Faction," Reika remarked. "Berserker, Spartacus, was captured. First, Rider, who called himself Astolfo, one of the Legendary Paladins of Charlemagne, attacked Spartacus. He used a lance called the Trap of Argalia to dissolve part of Spartacus' leg, change it back into a spirit form, but Spartacus was still able to attack. Lancer and Caster finished the job. Caster used golems, making them dissolve onto Spartacus and entrap him, before Lancer, presumably Vlad the Impaler, used his own Noble Phantasm, something he called Kazikli Bey, to subdue or even kill Spartacus." She winced. "Spartacus seemed to sprout stakes from within his own body when Lancer used his attack. Not a pleasant thing to see."

"You said something about Rider?"

"Yes. He looks like a girl, but Jackie can tell his true gender by smell. Anyway, he seemed to be faking, rather badly, an injured back, and was heading back to the castle sooner. I just thought that odd, so I'm having Jackie watch from a distance."

"Okay…well, maybe something interesting will happen. Have to feel sorry for Siegfried, though. If what I saw through Atalanta's eyes were any indication, the pompous arse calling himself his Master tried to force him to use his Noble Phantasm, only for him to change his mind…or maybe be forced into changing his mind. Which means Gordes is down at least one if not two Command Seals. And as Saber is usually the most powerful class in most attributes, if he loses his contract with Siegfried by wasting his Command Seals…"

"Yggdmillennia are without one of their trump cards," Reika said, nodding. "How long until Atalanta gets back?"

"Sooner than you'd think. Her Beyond Arcadia skill allows her to traverse even tough terrain surprisingly quickly. I'd give her a Portkey, but she may need to Astralize, and she can't hold onto physical objects that aren't, for example, her own Noble Phantasms or her clothes while in that state. Anyway, she'll be back soon…"

* * *

Sure enough, Atalanta was soon back at the tent, and was discussing the fight with the two Masters while drinking tea. However, not long after she finished, Reika frowned, closing her eyes to concentrate. "Oh? Is that right, Jackie? Well, follow them."

"What tidings does she give you?" Atalanta said.

"Rider, Astolfo, has brought out…a boy. He calls him a Homunculus."

"A Homunculus?" Harry frowned. "Now that I come to mention it, Waver said that the Musik family were Homunculus makers, and those goons Yggdmillennia sent to Mum's temple were Homunculi."

"There's more. I'm listening in to their conversation…oh my. It seems that Yggdmillennia use Homunculi as…a power supply for their Servants? Is that possible?"

"Very," Harry said. "It's like with you and Mum. You have Jackie's Command Seals, but Mum's providing the mana. It means that the Homunculi foot the bill, while the Servants can use their Noble Phantasms with impunity, and their Masters can use whatever magecraft they please."

"Still, I wonder why Astolfo is helping the Homunculus escape," Atalanta said.

"He seems to have qualms about it. This Homunculus apparently woke up and escaped from his tank, and Astolfo and Archer of Black have been tending to him ever since," Reika relayed. "Astolfo seems like such a pleasant and valiant little fellow, and he looks so adorable in a skirt. A shame he's with Yggdmillennia. He's currently fighting off some golems for the Homunculus."

"Should I go and help them?" Atalanta asked.

"No," Harry said. "By the time you get there, Yggdmillennia will probably have sent someone to retrieve them, assuming they haven't already. Jackie can help them if need be, if that's okay with you, Reika."

"Certainly," Reika said. She frowned. "Jackie has just told me, she has sensed the approach of a couple of Servants, from differing directions. They both feel familiar. One seems to be Siegfried, the other appears to be…Jeanne d'Arc. Hmm, if Ruler is going to make an appearance, maybe we won't need to intervene. Still…I might send Jackie to Ruler, to try and hasten her arrival. We did her a favour in saving her from Lancer of Red. Perhaps she can return it by helping the Homunculus…"

* * *

Jack the Ripper. What goes through the mind of such an entity? Well, you'd be surprised that her mind was that of a child, but of a twisted sort. She's not immoral as much as she doesn't have any inkling to the true value of a life. Then again, as a being born from death, from the wraiths of countless foetuses, infants and children coalescing together into a gestalt, it was hardly surprising.

But she was, in the end, a child. With the guidance of a loving parent, nay, a loving family, she could begin to learn what she never did in life. And she was lucky to have just that.

While it was a bit odd that she had two mummies, she'd accepted it. One had the Command Seals, the other supplied the lovely warm mana, and between them, she existed once more. She had a big brother and a big sister, who accepted her, even if they had odd ideas on when it was acceptable to kill someone, but still…to have any love was better than the cold, the smog, the river.

Which was why she was currently running for Ruler. She seemed like a nice lady, if a bit odd in the way she viewed her. Maybe because she was a saint, and Jack the Ripper was From Hell. Anyway, Mummy Reika had asked her to go and find Ruler, to help the funny Rider dressed like a girl and the Homunculus. Jackie soon found her. Ruler whirled, brandishing her flagpole like it was a spear, before relaxing a little. "Assassin, what business have you with me?"

"Umm, Miss Ruler, we were keeping an eye on Yggdmillennia, and Rider of Black has decided to help a Homunculus escape. We think Saber of Black and his mean Master may be trying to recapture them. As we sensed you, we wanted your help. Please, Miss Ruler?"

At that point, Jack the Ripper unleashed a weapon she rarely used. Not her Noble Phantasm the Mist, drenching the area in a choking smog, or Maria the Ripper, a brutal attack that was almost a guaranteed kill if the target was a woman, attacked on a misty night. No, she unleashed the almighty Puppy Dog Eyes.

Ruler, eventually, relaxed and nodded. "I will come. If my assistance is needed, then I shall render it. Thank you for approaching me, Assassin. We should make haste."

Jackie lead Ruler back, only to stare at the tableau thus revealed. Astolfo was shaking the Homunculus, who was sprawled against the tree, a small rivulet of blood dripping from his lips, while Siegfried was glaring at the fat man, who was blustering about how it was self-defence. When Siegfried asked him to help the Homunculus, the fat man said no, and Jackie saw red. She was gonna stick him like the pig he was, slit his throat, watch him squeal, turn him into bacon and ham and pork and…

Suddenly, Siegfried punched his Master in the stomach, and the fat man collapsed with a groan of pain. "I could feel your killing intent, Assassin," Siegfried said, looking at her. "Forgive me, but I would prefer him to remain alive." He then turned to Ruler. "Ruler. Assassin fetched you?"

"Indeed, Saber of Black. What are your intentions?"

Siegfried chuckled morosely. "Not letting someone in front of me die once more. I lost my way, allowed others to make decisions for me, becoming less than a hero, little more than a sword to swing at the enemy." Walking over to the Homunculus, he knelt down, and said, quietly, "I may inflict on you a most tragic fate, but this is my choice, my gift to give unto you." With that, Siegfried plunged his hand into his own chest, his face screwed up in a grimace of agony as he tore out his heart, glowing with a beautiful inner light. Even as Ruler implored for him to stop, Siegfried pushed his heart into the Homunculus' chest. The Homunculus convulsed, gasping.

Astolfo yelped, "But you'll die!"

"A life for a life," Siegfried said sadly and solemnly, even as pretty light wafted off the dying Servant. "A fair trade. I just…wanted to fulfil a wish of my own rather than grant them for others for a change. A selfish desire, but I can't help but want it fulfilled, to help someone of my own free will. I wanted to reclaim such pride, even if it was unwanted or unwarranted. Ruler, I beg of you, allow the boy to go free, to be able to do as he wishes."

"…I will do what is within my power, Saber. You have my word."

Siegfried nodded, before saying to Astolfo, "Apologise to my Master on my behalf, Rider, for being unworthy."

"You were more than worthy of him!" Astolfo protested. "Just don't go!"

"…Sorry, I can't. But I have no regrets left. Goodbye…" And with that, Siegfried faded away.

"…Adieu, Siegfried," Ruler said gently. "It is rare to see a hero as kind as you…"

**CHAPTER 12 ANNOTATIONS:**

**So, we've had battles and Sieg's escape. Plus, more from Jackie's twisted POV. This will be the last chapter for a while.**

**Review-answering time! ****Guest****: I would actually call Medea very arrogant, especially during her first major scenes in ****_Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works_****. She's not quite that way in my stories, nor this one, but that's due to other circumstances. Keep in mind, there are plenty of other demigods in the franchise. Chiron is actually part-divine, and he's easily one of the humblest Servants in ****_Fate/Apocrypha_****. Karna, while a demigod, doesn't have arrogance per se. That being said, both Semiramis from ****_Fate/Apocrypha_**** and Cu Chulainn from ****_Fate/Stay Night_**** are both arrogant, to varying degrees. Then you have the likes of Nitocris and Ozymandias…though the latter's arrogance is hilariously subverted when you first meet him in ****_Fate/Grand Order_****…when his head slips. People who have played at least the first few chapters of the Camelot chapter (and whoever designed the gameplay for that chapter: ****_FUCK YOU!_****) will know what I'm talking about.**

**No numbered annotations this time.**


	14. Chapter 13: Kairi and Mordred

**CHAPTER 13:**

**KAIRI AND MORDRED**

Reika frowned as she listened to that saga, and what happened after then, having Jackie use her Presence Concealment when she felt other Servants approaching. Jackie watched as the gathered Yggdmillennia Masters and Servants confronted Ruler, Astolfo, and the Homunculus. While Reika was tempted to have Jackie attack them, she knew that Jackie, while she might be able to take down one or more of the Masters and at least the Caster, despite being a male, she would lose her.

She would have Jackie intervene to protect Ruler if need be, but Jeanne d'Arc and Astolfo, between them, managed to negotiate for the Homunculus to be allowed to go free, despite Caster's understated protests. Lancer accepted these terms, and Astolfo was taken back to be punished. Jeanne led the recovering Homunculus away.

After the Yggdmillennia group left, Jackie followed Jeanne and the Homunculus long enough for the Assassin Servant to let Jeanne know she was still around, and, on Harry's request, ask what they were to do with the Homunculus. Jeanne relayed to them that if they wished to protect the Homunculus without drawing him into the fight, then they were welcome to. Otherwise, he was not to be molested.

The two Masters eventually had a sleep as the sun rose, with Atalanta keeping watch until Jackie came back. And it was for this reason that Atalanta was remaining perched in a tree near the tent. The huntress felt a little more at ease in the tree than in the tent anyway, and she could keep a watch on anyone who approached the tent.

As she crouched in the tree, she felt a presence approach, a Servant's. She frowned, until she realised she knew who it was. "So, Missy, you made it back okay?" came a familiar voice.

Atalanta rolled her eyes, but didn't look at Achilles as he leapt into the tree. "I'm sure you did. A Rider has to have a swift mount or vehicle, more often than not. Rider, I think their Archer may be someone we know, or at least someone from our era and locale. The arrows were like those from our time."

"Maybe, but arrows don't really change that much over time, just depending on what you hunt, Missy," Achilles said. "We were just having a post-mortem with the priest. Lancer got a right rollicking in front of us for targeting Ruler, and he claimed it was his Master's orders. Anyway, Berserker, Spartacus, he's been captured. And Siegfried apparently killed himself for some Homunculus. Apparently Assassin of Red had witnessed what happened through familiars."

"We've confirmed the true name of Rider of Black, the one who helped that Homunculus escape. Astolfo. I don't know whether Assassin, Semiramis, said that."

"As a matter of fact, she did. Bit weirded out to see a crossdressing Rider, but hey, I'm not one to judge. I've done more than my fair share of crossdressing(1)," Achilles said with a shrug. "Still…I guess, with their Saber gone, they're at least weakened enough, especially now that you have Assassin of Black on side. I think the priest and his Assassin are up to something. So, make sure your Master is ready to take on Yggdmillennia. By the way…does he treat you well?"

"He is an adopted son of my patron deity. He is Lady Artemis' son. And yes, he treats me well."

"Ah, that's good. Glad to see you got one like my old man or Meleager. I could tell. You seemed less…strict than before. More happy. I mean, most people would say there was no difference, but I could tell. I mean, the you I knew before wouldn't have made such jokes at my expense."

Atalanta refrained from rolling her eyes again. Instead, she said, "…My Master does make me happy, makes me feel valued as a person rather than a tool. Had it been an average Magus, I doubt I would feel this way. And as for Assassin of Black…I see in her what my Master and I went through, only worse. And her Master…what a life that woman must have led. And she has adapted all too well to a Grail War. But…I believe that they both are valuable allies."

"Right, right. Anyway…it is good to see you again, Atalanta. I'm glad to have someone like you by my side while we kick Yggdmillennia's collective arses into Tartarus, even if you're not actually allying yourselves with the priest."

"Thanks. Just…take care, okay? I don't want Peleus' son losing to Yggdmillennia because of his brashness."

Achilles took the warning with a gentle, sad smile, not his usual cocky one. "Hey, I'll be fine. You take care of yourself, okay?" And with that, he left.

Atalanta was unaware that Jackie had returned until she heard the gestalt say, "He seems nice."

Atalanta all but started, looking at the Assassin, who was perched on a nearby tree branch, swinging her legs listlessly in a rather childish way. "…How long were you there?"

"We got here shortly after he did," Jackie said, shrugging, before getting up, and leaping nimbly to Atalanta's branch, sitting down alongside the huntress. "…Big Sis, why are some people saved and others aren't?"

Atalanta looked at the serial killer. The appellation, while a little irritating, was so filled with affection, she didn't mind. "Why do you ask?"

"Siegfried gave his life to save the Homunculus," Jackie said. "Ruler saved the Homunculus from Yggdmillennia. But…what if they weren't there? What would Astolfo and the Homunculus do?"

Atalanta sighed quietly. "It's a simple question, but with no clear answer. I think you know the answer to that one, though. The world is a cruel place, and not enough heroes to save people. Some people can save themselves, but others…I'm not saying the world is without good things. Beauty, courage, heroism, determination…but it also has darkness." On an impulse, Atalanta brought Jackie in, and sat her on her lap. Jackie nuzzled in closer. "I was saved by Artemis, as you know, Jackie. So was Harry. But your mother wasn't saved, and neither were you."

"So why are you a hero?"

"To help others. Admittedly, I haven't always succeeded. You've met Medea. I failed her, and horribly. To this day, she is infamous as the Witch of Betrayal. But that's not all she is. In fact, maybe that's why she's on the Throne of Heroes, and why you are too, Jackie."

Jackie looked up at her curiously, golden eyes meeting green. "Huh? Why is that?"

"The Throne of Heroes, as I understand it, inscribes figures of fame and infamy. But…maybe that's not all there is to it. That maybe, just maybe, even those many would consider evil…have the potential to be good. To do good. You never truly knew what it was like to be good, because of your origins, Jackie. Your crimes were not done out of evil, but because you didn't know any better. But…I think you can be a good girl. You can be loved." Atalanta gently hugged the diminutive Assassin, kissing her forehead, her vision beginning to blur from tears. "Many would see a monster. I just see a confused little girl, who needs a childhood, who needs love. But…a hero can't save everyone. That is why I need the Grail. To ensure that every child is loved."

"…Is that your wish, Big Sis? Can you provide a mummy or a daddy or a family for everyone? Someone who would love even us?"

Atalanta frowned. Was that the solution to her dilemma? Not changing the world so that every parent would be forced to love a child…but rather, providing a means where every child could have a guardian? One that could love them even if their parents didn't? Maybe that was how her wish could be granted. She would have to speak with Lady Artemis and Harry later, discuss how her wish could happen. But to Jackie, she said, quietly, "You already have us, Jackie," she said softly. "I can't promise you that you won't be cold ever again. Life is filled with hardships. But…I won't let you be cold, if I can help it."

"…Thank you," Jackie said softly. And so, they stayed like that for much of the morning, the huntress and the serial killer. Watching over their charges…

* * *

Later in the morning, once Harry and Reika had awoken, the magical tent was carefully packed up, and the motorbike brought out. "So, where exactly are we going?" Reika asked as she stepped into the sidecar, Jackie settling onto her lap.

"A small town near Trifas, on the edge of Yggdmillennia territory," Harry said as he mounted the motorbike, Atalanta sitting behind him. "Kairi Sisigou is based there with Saber of Red. I want to share info with him, as well as see if he's up to an alliance. We probably need them. We can't really trust the rest of the Red Faction, and I'll be damned if we help Yggdmillennia. Ruler's probably doing her own investigation into her summoning, while hopefully, the Homunculus will be staying out of the fighting. We may have two Servants on our side, but I'd feel a little safer if we had an alliance with Sisigou and Saber. Sabers are generally the best all-round class, no offence intended to our Servants."

"None taken," Atalanta said, Jackie nodding her agreement.

"Plus, he may have information or at least impressions of the priest that he might be willing to share, so even if we don't stay where he is, he could be a valuable source of info and support. So…shall we?"

* * *

A couple of hours' drive later, and they soon found Kairi's hideout in a cemetery. Harry approved. The crypt Kairi made as his base was built on a leyline, allowing him to both replenish his Servant, as well as fuel magical defences. Plus, it was physically easy to defend.

Kairi emerged with his Servant shortly after they arrived. Harry remembered the photo Waver showed him before Harry headed to Romania. Kairi was a tall, powerfully built man with leonine features, scars marring his eyebrow, his eyes covered by sunglasses. With the unruly hair and short beard, leather jacket and accoutrements, he looked like an outlaw or a stereotypical bounty hunter.

The Servant who followed him was a girl, apparently in her mid-teens, with a wild beauty to her. Her blonde hair was done up in a ponytail, while her emerald eyes glinted as she peered at them suspiciously. She was dressed rather daringly in daisy duke jeans, a tube top, and a jacket of her own.

"So, you're the Jaeger, right?" Kairi asked. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here," Harry said, shaking his hand. "And it's Harry Jaeger. Mum just gave me my last name in German rather than Greek because she'd just had a hunting holiday in the Black Forest at the time. This is Reika Rikudou, and our Servants, Archer of Red, and the former Assassin of Black. I presume this is Saber of Red?"

"Of course I am!" Saber scoffed. "Though what's with the kiddy Assassin?"

Jackie tilted her head, peering at Saber curiously. "That is just her form, Saber," Atalanta said. "Still…you are a Knight of the Round Table?"

"…Well, yeah. Hey, how did you figure that out?"

"Assassin overheard the fact that Mr Sisigou here was going to be given a fragment of the Round Table as a catalyst," Reika said.

"I'd put money on you being Mordred," Harry said. "It'd either be Mordred or Lancelot who'd suit a mercenary necromancer like Kairi Sisigou."

Saber, after a moment, grinned. "So, you guessed who I was? Ha! Indeed, I am Mordred Pendragon, the one true successor to Arthur, King of the Britons!"

"I see," Atalanta said. "It seems that the mists of time and myth got much wrong about you, Mordred. Your gender, for one thing."

Mordred's good mood seemed to evaporate, and she glared at Atalanta. "What did you say, catgirl?"

"I uttered no insult, Mordred. Or do you not know of the famed Amazons? The warrior women of my time?"

Mordred seemed to be torn between attacking and thinking, before she clicked her tongue in annoyance. "…Yeah, well, girls can't be knights."

"Says the misogynists in your time," Harry said. "Do you want to take this inside?"

"As long as you don't start fighting, yeah," Kairi said. "We've got enough body parts lying all over the place…"

* * *

"…Well, seeing as Mordred has revealed her true identity," Atalanta said as they entered the crypt, "with Harry and Reika's permission, I will reveal our true names." Reika and Harry nodded. "I am Archer of Red, true name, Atalanta, daughter of Iasus and Clymene, blessed by Lady Artemis. This is the former Assassin of Black, true name, Jack the Ripper."

"Wait, what?" Kairi yelped, as Mordred moved a little closer to her Master. "The serial killer?"

"She's not as bad as you'd think," Harry said hurriedly. "She's pretty much an abandoned kid. She didn't know what she was doing was wrong. She's not going to gut you for fun. Besides, you've probably killed more people than she did. Both of you, actually."

Mordred and Kairi shot each other looks, before they shrugged. "Yeah, but I never gutted prostitutes, and I doubt Mordred here's done so either."

"Of course not!" Mordred scoffed. "But if the brat harms my Master, it'll be the last thing she does. You got that?"

"We won't hurt him, not unless he gives us a reason," Jackie said with a shrug. "He doesn't seem like the bad man, like Sagara."

"Right, you killed Sagara, I forgot about that," Kairi remarked. "Or so I was told by Lord El-Melloi."

"None of us here actually killed him," Reika remarked. "That honour, dubious though it was, went to Harry's adoptive mother, Artemis. It was quite entertaining to watch, actually. He got the Actaeon Special."

Mordred blinked. "Huh? What the fuck is an Actaeon Special?"

"Mind your language in front of Jackie, Mordred. It's clear that neither King Arthur nor Morgan taught you manners."

"Fuck you," Mordred snapped.

"You couldn't afford it, and you're too young, anyway. And to answer your question…an Actaeon Special involves the victim being turned into a deer and hunted down."

Kairi stared at Harry. "…That happened?"

Harry shrugged. "Don't piss off my mum. Don't worry, we don't eat people we turn into wild animals, even game. We leave them to return to the wild."

"…You know, you're seriously fucked up," Mordred muttered, before she gave a grin. "But you know what? I don't care. As long as you don't go against my Master, I'll go along with it."

"Right," Kairi said. "We'll work out an alliance. But first, we'll share information. Well, as much as there is…"

**CHAPTER 13 ANNOTATIONS:**

**So, there you have it. Harry's faction have met Kairi and Moedred. But not before some adorable fluff between Atalanta and Jackie, as well as a friendship moment between Atalanta and Achilles. I know I said the previous chapter would be the last for a little while, but I managed to get it done. However, the same admonition applies here.**

**I actually had this inspiration for how Atalanta's wish could potentially work while writing Atalanta talking with Jackie. Having some sort of either guardian angel, or else directing guardians to children in need, would probably be a better wish than Atalanta effectively forcing every child to be loved. I'm guessing that she wants the Grail to affect the flows of fate so that unwanted children would find the right parents. That way, no mind rape of humanity. Given the power of the Grail, it should be possible.**

**As for the Atalanta and Jackie bonding…well, it's pretty sweet…and it should serve as an antidote to a rather horrific scene involving Jackie in the latest chapter of ****_Bridegroom of Frankenstein_****, which I posted not long ago as of writing this chapter. Let's just say that a certain, VERY deserving character gets the wrong end of Maria the Ripper, coupled with Jackie combining stabbing and singing a creepy nursery rhyme.**

**Squadpunk 2.0****: I actually found it macabrely hilarious, like something out of Monty Python. Especially the way he looks at you in a 'Crap, did they see that?' way before deciding to battle you.**

**Dragon Man 180****: Probably not, or at least not for a while. After all, Jackie is a serial killer and Jeanne is a saint, albeit reluctantly (one thing that I liked about her characterisation in the series is her rejection of her sainthood). Their relationship is more one of allies at best.**

**1\. Yes, Achilles once dressed as a girl, specifically under the name Pyrrha (which is where the character from ****_RWBY_**** got her name). One of his parents, depending on the source, kept him disguised as a girl in the court of King Lycomedes of Skyros.**


	15. Chapter 14: An Incomplete Jigsaw

**CHAPTER 14:**

**AN INCOMPLETE JIGSAW**

"Okay, so…in summary, we're not trusting Kotomine or the majority of the Red Faction, apart from those here," Kairi said, as he fiddled with some sort of weapon. "However, we know who the other Servants are: Lancer is Karna, Rider is Achilles, Berserker is…well, was Spartacus, Caster is Shakespeare, and Assassin is Semiramis. But given the attacks on Ruler, Jeanne d'Arc, we can't trust them, beyond a loose alliance. As for the Black Faction, aside from the late Saber, we know that Lancer is Vlad Tepes and Rider is Astolfo. Plus, Caster seems to be some sort of golem master, Berserker can wield electricity from that warhammer, and Archer…is scarily accurate with a bow and arrow, though that's probably par for the course with that class, right?"

Atalanta nodded, though Jackie chewed her lip. "Umm, actually, we did see Archer of Black when Yggdmillennia confronted Astolfo. He was tall, handsome, with long brown hair, pretty green eyes like Big Brother's, and tanned skin. Oh, and he had a tail."

Atalanta frowned, before turning to Jackie. "…What sort of tail? Like a horse?"

"Yes. Sorry, we forgot to bring it up earlier."

Atalanta rubbed her head. "…I see."

"You know who it is?" Mordred asked.

"I don't know for certain, but if he's taken on a more human form, then the description matches Chiron, the Sage of Heroes. He was a centaur, but being one of the few centaurs who would have a presence on the Throne of Heroes, he'd probably allow himself to change his form to disguise who he is." Atalanta sighed quietly. "Chiron is not just a superlative Archer, but one of the most powerful warriors and brilliant tacticians to have ever lived. He is a particular master of what later became known as _pankration_, a Greek fighting style. Heracles and Theseus were said to have invented it in myth, but it was actually earlier than them, and while Chiron didn't invent it, he taught Heracles _pankration_. To give you an idea of how well it can work, Heracles used his strength and _pankration_ to subdue and kill the Nemean Lion."

"So, in other words, he's good at fighting far away and up close, huh?" Kairi said.

"Indeed. I was not taught by him, but I did meet him on a few occasions, including one time when he was tutoring Achilles," Atalanta said. "He is a formidable foe. If I am correct and it is Chiron…then Yggdmillennia still have at least two superlative Servants on their side. He even has some clairvoyant ability, albeit limited. Do not misunderstand me. He is far from invincible, and he is not a ruthless man. But he is a dangerous one."

Mordred shrugged. "Maybe, but at least we don't have to worry about their Saber. Dunno what to feel about him saving the life of some Homunculus."

"Why is that?" Reika asked.

"According to the Grail, Mordred is a Homunculus herself, created by Morgan le Fay," Atalanta supplied. "After, of course, she hypnotised and raped King Arthur. Used as a tool by one parent, to overthrow another."

"Oi, don't air my dirty laundry, catgirl!" Mordred snapped.

"I am ensuring that Reika understands why you feel conflicted, Mordred. I have to admit to being pleasantly surprised by your character, which seems at odds with how your myth ended." Atalanta walked over and placed a hand on the younger Servant's shoulder. "I too know what it is like to suffer from the machinations and rejections of parents," she said solemnly.

"Fuck you, I don't need your pity!"

"If you keep this up, I'm going to make you donate to a swear jar," Reika said primly.

Jackie shrugged. "We've heard worse on the streets. We just don't use the naughty words." She then trotted over to Mordred, peering up at her with her golden eyes. "Big Sis just wants to help, Mordred. Besides, you'd like our Mummies. Better than yours was. One's the goddess of hunting! Maybe you can be part of the family."

"…Jeez, I'm gonna get cavities from all this sweet crap," Mordred muttered. "Look…if my Master wants to ally himself with you guys, I'm fine with that. Not sure I can trust her," she indicated Reika, "or the munchkin." She indicated Jackie with that. "But…"

"Mordred…I did not ask to become part of this little spat between Magi," Reika said icily. "The first I knew of magic was when the man who hired me for my services tried to eviscerate me to summon Jackie. Because Harry and Atalanta made an effort to save my life, I am at least inclined to ally myself with them. I don't need _your_ trust. However, Harry and Atalanta think that your Master, at least, is worth trusting, and by extension, you. Don't abuse that."

"Bite me," Mordred retorted.

"No thanks, I'd probably catch something," Reika snarked.

"Ladies, please, play nice," Harry said. "Reika, don't antagonise one of the most powerful Knights of the Round Table. Mordred, don't annoy the woman holding the leash of one of the most infamous serial killers of all time. Now, I think for now, we should try and gather more intelligence, and work on a few problems. Firstly, we need more info on Yggdmillennia's Servants. We're lucky to know the identities of two of them, and suspect a third. I mean, aside from Siegfried. Secondly, we see if we can figure out anything more about the Red Faction, specifically Kotomine. Thirdly, Ruler's atypical summoning has me concerned, and given that Karna was sent to kill her, it may be linked to the second problem."

Kairi nodded. "It could be a coincidence, but it does stink. So…maybe someone on the Red Faction wanted to prevent Ruler from being summoned for whatever reason. And when that failed, they tried to kill her. It does beg the question of why. If the priest is really the one behind all this, and he's suborned the other Masters of the Red Faction, is he looking to claim the Greater Grail for the Church? If I recall correctly, Risei Kotomine was once an Overseer during the Third Holy Grail War, back in the 30s. And he's been in the Eighth Sacrament Agency."

"What's that?" Jackie asked, tilting her head.

Harry sighed. "Annoying. They're basically a branch of the Vatican that searches out and retrieves relics, and genuine relics at that. Treasure hunters and tomb raiders, that's all they are, really. Kirei Kotomine used to work for them before he worked as an Executor. He told me that after we met hunting a Dead Apostle and got to talking. But he also told me that the Church, while they have an interest in the Greater Grail, don't actually intend to retrieve it, as it's not actually Jesus' drinking cup. He'd learned this stuff from his father. Of course, maybe the Church has changed their mind. Shirou was adopted, though, according to Waver. Though it's weird how he shares his name with Kiritsugu's adopted son."

"That part's probably coincidence. Shirou is not that rare a name in Japan," Kairi said with a shrug. "We're lookin' at an incomplete jigsaw puzzle, and we don't have all the pieces. Sometimes, we just reach for connections that aren't really there. The only thing we can agree on is that we can trust him only a little more than we can trust Yggdmillennia."

"I agree," Atalanta said, crossing her arms. "Are you open to the idea of a proper alliance, then?"

"…As long as the kid doesn't gut me, sure," Kairi said. "I prefer working by myself, but there is safety in numbers, and as you guys have issues with the priest as well…"

"And we should try to get to the bottom of what he's after," Harry said. "Darnic, for all his ambition and brutality, is easy to read, at least as far as his motives are concerned. The most ambitious Magi want access to Akasha, and thus the True Magic within. It's either that for him, or complete immortality. Once he does that, securing his secession from Clock Tower would be a piece of cake. But Kotomine…you can't really read his motivations. We're almost certain that he's up to something, but we don't know what."

"Then how about we play a game?" Kairi suggested. "It's the old one. Let's You and Him Fight. Set them against each other and wait to swoop in while the victor's exhausted. Unless the Red Faction have one helluva trump card, and we can't rule that out, they're going to tire each other out. Especially if Yggdmillennia have an army of golems and Homunculi, like Lord El-Melloi claimed. Of course, before then, we investigate everything we can about the priest."

"Oi, Master, you can't be serious!" Mordred snapped. "I don't wanna miss out on a good fight!"

"I never said you shouldn't fight, just not as part of the main battle," Kairi said.

"Besides, do not be so eager to rush into battle, Mordred," Atalanta said. "While I too would like to confront the enemy head-on at times, a true hunter knows when to choose their moment. You remind me of Achilles, actually. You'd probably either get along swimmingly, or you'd gut him. Or try to, anyway…"

* * *

While the Masters were finalising the alliance, Atalanta was wandering the graveyard outside the crypt. Her eye was caught by one gravestone. Her eye was caught by a damaged gravestone, part of it broken off and knocked down by some thoughtless vandal. The name was no longer visible, but the dates were there. She reached out and touched it, realising that whoever this person was, they died after living for only seven years.

"Spooky, innit?" the voice of Mordred came from behind her, and she turned to see the teenaged Servant was striding towards her, looking unusually pensive. "I don't like this place. Creepy bloody place, it is. I get why my Master came here, but still…"

Atalanta nodded, turning to the gravestone. "What do you fear from a place like this, Mordred?"

"I don't fear anything from this place," Mordred scoffed. "I just…I just don't like getting reminded of…well…death."

"…Understandable. Even in my time, we feared the embrace of Thanatos and the domain of Hades," Atalanta said. "Thanatophobia is perhaps our most common dread."

"It's not quite that," Mordred said. "Look…the Grail's given me a bit of info about you, right? We've both had shitty parents. But…well, I was born a bloody weapon, my mother seducing and raping my father, and I was basically a Homunculus she engineered from the semen she harvested from my father. I didn't have that much of a lifespan compared to normal humans. Didn't even have much of a childhood. I never liked being reminded of the fact that I'd probably die before my time, because of Homunculi lifespans."

"You died in battle against your father," Atalanta pointed out.

"Yeah, but…well, it was one thing to die fighting for something I wanted, above all else. If he wouldn't acknowledge me as a worthy heir…then I would take the throne by force, or die trying."

Atalanta scoffed quietly. "It seems to be a running theme in the lives of many Servants, to have parents who do not think them of any worth. I did not try to overthrow my father. Indeed, I wished to have nothing to do with him. I preferred the wilds of the world, to be a huntress than a princess. I must confess, though…you are not what I expected in one with a cursed name like yours. You seem like a child starved of affection and warmth. In many regards, we share that much, as does Jack the Ripper." Atalanta gestured at the headstone. "…This poor child…were they loved? Even if they were, they were taken too soon. Mordred…every child deserves love."

"Try telling that to my mother," Mordred scoffed. "That bitch may have pretended to care, but…well, I'll give Arthur this much, he at least saw my strength as a knight. Morgan, though…she played me like a fucking violin. Fuck, why am I telling you this?"

"…Because you need someone to talk to, perhaps," Atalanta said. "You are reviled as a traitor, and yet…I do not see that. I see a girl, treated unfairly by history. In my time, it was worse. A man I would have happily become the lover of was killed because he stood up for me, and I was pimped out by my father once he had a use for me. I wasn't even valued as a huntress and a warrior much of the time, merely as eye candy at best." Then, on an impulse, Atalanta gently embraced Mordred. "If you wish to speak to me of your troubles, Mordred, then do so. I promise to listen."

"…Yeah, well, don't hold your breath," Mordred muttered. "I don't do girl talk."

"Mordred, I grew up in the wild, amongst hunters. Whatever you think girl talk is, I probably don't do it," the huntress said.

Mordred chuckled at that. "…Got a point there. Still, gotta ask…how's your Master?"

"…He's not my Master," Atalanta said. "We are only Master and Servant insomuch as that is the relationship defined by the summoning by the Grail. We are allies, comrades, nay, even friends."

Mordred peered into her face, before nodding. "Yeah, I see that. You've got the hots for him, haven't you? I mean, not so much you're drooling all over him, but still…"

Atalanta blushed, and nearly stammered out a retort, before sighing. "…I feel something more for him than mere friendship. Not quite love yet, but…if it progresses to that point, I will allow it. Lady Artemis has given me her blessing to court her adopted son."

"Heh. I'd tap that if he was my age," Mordred said. "You want my advice? I mean, I ain't so good with soppy shit, and I've never been in a romance, but I'll tell you one thing: stop dancing around each other. If your goddess has given you the okay, then go for it. If you break up, well, it happens. And if you don't, well, it's only a good thing, innit? I mean, before long, we're probably gonna be fighting for our lives. He might die, you might die, and either way, bang goes your little love story."

"A romance entered into in haste ends badly," Atalanta said. "Even if Medea's infatuation was not instilled by Aphrodite, it would have ended badly, and I have seen so many others fall apart."

"Jeez, you're an ice queen," Mordred muttered. "And don't get me wrong, I've seen so many romances fall apart myself. Or else cause a lot of trouble. Lancelot and Guinevere, Tristain and Iseult…but I've seen others do pretty well. Anyway, I know what's going on. He has the hots for you. I can see it in his eyes. But he's being nice and trying to get you to make the first move. He doesn't realise, or maybe he does and is letting it happen anyway, that you're so bloody reluctant. Look…maybe you should have a date or something."

"We had a date, in London."

"Well, have another, okay? I ain't saying to go fuck each other or something like that right now. Just…get what you can out of him, just in case you die in this mess. I like to live in the moment, and frankly, it's better to get whatever pleasures you can out of life."

"I see. I will consider that, Mordred."

"You'd better. By the way, what about the kiddy Assassin? Can we trust her?"

"…I believe we can. If we hadn't intervened to save Reika Rikudou, it may have been another matter. But…Jack the Ripper does view us allies, even family. She's surprisingly misunderstood. And given that she was a serial killer…I do not say such a thing lightly. She did not understand what she is doing. It is up to us to give her a moral compass. Besides…I feel for her. An unwanted child, desiring the warmth of a mother. I have been in a similar situation. My wish on the Grail is to ensure that every child is loved. I can start with Jack the Ripper."

"Every child is loved, huh? I'd say it's impossible…but I guess there's worse wishes. Mine is to have a chance to prove myself worthy of being my father's heir, by being given the chance to remove Caliburn, the Sword in the Stone. I don't just want to supplant my father, I want to prove that I am worthy."

"…Then I hope you can prove yourself to be worthy, Mordred. I want to believe that you are far more than what the legends of your time paint you as. I want to believe that you are a worthy ally."

"Hey, I am a worthy ally, and don't you forget it!" Mordred scoffed. "As long as you ain't gonna backstab my Master, I'll fight by your side."

Atalanta smiled at the younger girl's uncomplicated reasoning. "I say the same to you, Mordred. But I hope it will not come to such a thing. Now, perhaps we should discuss the strategies we will use in this Grail War…"

**CHAPTER 14 ANNOTATIONS:**

**Just some filler, with the characters putting pieces together (and Atalanta realising who the Archer of Black is, thanks to Jackie's belated revelation) and Atalanta and Mordred getting along. Next chapter, Harry and Atalanta will have a date.**

**Review-answering time! ****Vanishing Raptor****: I answered their review in correspondence, but I'd like to point out that I tried doing a Harry/Jeanne story, but it didn't work out, and at the moment, doing something for that pairing is a fairly low priority. However, I ****_am_**** seriously considering a Harry/Jalter story of some stripe, possibly based on my 'Avenger of Azkaban' challenge, or perhaps DZ2's 'The Price of Power' challenge, or even both. It depends on motivation, as well as how I do the story.**

**Have a Little Feith****: Nah, a swear jar wouldn't work on Moedred. She'd just smash the jar and steal her money back. Plus, I wrote in that line Jackie uses about how she's heard it all before, she just doesn't use naughty words. Given that Jackie's stalking grounds were the worst parts of London at the time, she would have heard a lot of expletives…and seen and heard worse. Hell, in the nightmare sequence she conjures up in the anime, we see a girl nearly get raped.**

**bradw316****: Ruler may be 'stuck in the middle', but it's worth pointing out that she has little to fear from either the Black Faction or Harry's faction. Yggdmillennia want to recruit her, but try not to force the issue, and Harry wants to help her get to the bottom of this mess.**

**Guest****: Medea is pretty damned arrogant during her first real appearance in the ****_Unlimited Blade Works_**** anime, even dissing Archer as being 'worse than Assassin'. She gets disabused of this notion once he uses an arrow-fied Noble Phantasm against her. I like writing her as more nuanced and sympathetic, though the arrogance can be there at times. 'Having a sleep' is an idiom at least here in Australia, so I don't see the problem. And you're probably right, EMIYA, despite his cynical nature, would make a decent enough guardian, though maybe the Throne of Heroes might get involved. There'd be plenty of heroes who'd make good parents, or want to be.**

**No numbered annotations this time.**


	16. Chapter 15: A Gooseberry on an Otherwise

**CHAPTER 15:**

**A GOOSEBERRY ON AN OTHERWISE LESS AWKWARD DATE**

As they walked down the streets, Harry asked, "Did you ever come to Romania while you were alive?"

"Not to this part. I did come to Thrace with the Argonauts, part of which now forms Romania," Atalanta said. "But not here. The borders of countries were very different then, anyway. Colchis is in your modern Georgia. Still…there is something about this place that feels better than London or Fuyuki. While not like the wild, it feels…more sedate, less rushed and cramped and cankered. It feels closer to my time in some regards…albeit cleaner. London may be a city of great history and many wonders, but…I would not wish to live there. I never truly felt at ease amongst the grand trappings of so-called civilisation."

"Same here, but…well, I grew up in suburbia before I ended up with Mum," Harry said with a shrug. "So I'm probably more used to it than you." Stopping at a nearby stall, he bought a few apples. Despite how her myth ended, she actually liked eating apples(1). He tossed one to her, and began eating one himself.

Swallowing her first bite, Atalanta looked around the street. After the meeting was over, Atalanta suggested this date, apparently after Mordred had suggested it in her turn. A bit of sightseeing more than anything else, but doing so together. Jackie and Reika were doing the same thing, with Kairi and Mordred accompanying them, just in case. While this wasn't in the immediate influence of Yggdmillennia, they did hold a claim of Second Ownership over much of Romania, particularly the Transylvanian region.

The cat-eared huntress looked over at Harry. "It seems that the decision to ally ourselves with Saber of Red was a correct one. While Kairi Sisigou has a disreputable air, I believe he has, if not honour, then a certain trustworthiness for now, even if he is a necromancer and a mercenary."

"He's better than Kiritsugu Emiya, at least in many regards. He doesn't have Emiya's sheer skill and determination, but he shares the same pragmatism. He does try to avoid hurting innocents, more than Emiya used to. It's Mordred that surprises me. She's just a kid who wanted acknowledgement. Camelot's fall was just one big temper tantrum. I just want to give her a hug."

"I already did. Do we intend to wait until the main fight begins?"

"Unless Yggdmillennia decides to come after us, yes," Harry said. "Or the priest decides to strike against us. Something tells me that he's the key to this mess. I wonder if Ruler has found out anything more?"

"I doubt that. Still, Yggdmillennia are unlikely to be her enemies, at least overtly, given the way they acted. They are willing to respect her neutrality, or else cultivate her as an ally. Whereas the Red Faction…I doubt that Rider is a willing dupe. Our hypothesis of the priest having suborned the other Masters fits, even if we have little evidence. And we don't know why."

"Well, let's not worry about that for now, okay? Let's just try and enjoy ourselves…"

* * *

And so they did. They actually held hands this time, and Harry enjoyed the warmth of her hand clasping his own. And they ended up at a park, having a late afternoon snack as a form of picnic. Atalanta, after they finished, seemed to consider something, before gently grasping Harry's head, and pressing her lips to his own.

The first kiss was brief. Harry was hoping he was hallucinating that distant joyful shriek from his mother. He blinked in surprise. "Archer?" he asked, using her class name in public.

"I…I just wanted to try it. Saber…she said to not dance around the issue. Harry…what did you feel about that?"

Harry blinked. What did he feel? What did he actually feel for such a thing? He looked into Atalanta's eyes, and saw something mirrored there. He could either keep pussyfooting around the issue…or take back the initiative.

After a moment, he gently pressed his lips to Atalanta's own, and soon, the two were kissing, gently at first, but then more heavily, as the walls they had erected around their hearts came down. It was not quite love, and not wholly lust, rather, two expressing a deep affection that had been building up over the past six weeks. Atalanta moaned throatily into his mouth as one of his questing hands touched her ears, not quite gently, but not roughly.

But just as suddenly as they began, they stopped, Atalanta breaking off, her blush heavily colouring her face. At first, Harry wondered if he had done the wrong thing, that he had offended the huntress, before she said, "Harry…a Servant is approaching. It is not Assassin or Saber. I believe it may be one of the Black Faction's Servants."

Harry frowned. "It's still light. They wouldn't risk a confrontation in daytime, right?"

"If it was their Berserker, that might have been a moot point, but it doesn't feel like her," Atalanta said with a frown. "Let them approach, and see what they want."

They didn't have long to wait. The man who approached was dressed in a severe suit, his shoulder-length brown hair framing tanned, serene features. His green eyes, like a forest, peered at them. He was strong, Harry could tell, but also calm and wise. Atalanta didn't quite relax, but there was something in her tone that was calm rather than tense when she said, "So it was you that was the Archer of Black…Sage of Heroes…Chiron."

"Atalanta, Huntress of Arcadia," nodded the transformed centaur. "I saw you fighting by the side of my former pupil, even though you hid yourself well. Fate is cruel to pit the dead against each other, including those who were close in life. And even if we were only acquaintances…"

"Yes. I understand. Though your pupil is going to be shocked when he learns who you are," Atalanta said. "Why did you come here?"

"My Master wished to investigate the competition, as it were," Chiron said. "Given your encounter with Gordes and Saber during Lancer of Red's attack on Ruler, most of Yggdmillennia have wondered at whether there is a schism within the Red Faction. One of Caster's golems witnessed you two travelling along with Assassin and her Master earlier today. I was sent here not to confront, but to gather intelligence. I think my Master also recognised that I wished to speak to you after I recognised you, Atalanta. Unlike Gordes, she views me as the person I once was, rather than as a mere familiar."

"Gordes set the bar pretty low when it came to Masters," Harry muttered.

"True, but my Master, Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia, is a good person. I fear that she is too good for the Magus lifestyle. So too is her brother, Caules, the Master of Berserker, whom you have already made the acquaintance of," Chiron said. "They are good people. I came with a personal request. While I understand if you wish to target the other Masters of Black, please spare my Master and her brother. They are both young and with great potential to be better than they are."

"I cannot promise that absolutely, Chiron," Atalanta said. "I understand what you ask, and I agree, but the Master of Assassin has a grudge against Yggdmillennia because their ally, Sagara, attempted to murder her. I can persuade her, but I cannot force her to agree to that. I can only try, out of my respect to you as the Sage of Heroes. However, we have concerns of our own, not about Yggdmillennia, but of the Red Faction. We believe that there may be a possibility that the Master of Assassin may have suborned the remainder of the Red Faction, apart from us and the Master of Saber, and that for whatever reason, he has Ruler in his sights. He is a Japanese priest, possibly a former Executor, by the name of Shirou Kotomine. We believe him to be one of the keys to this mystery."

"I see. Please wait a moment, my Master is speaking to me via our link." Chiron frowned as he listened. Eventually, he said, "We haven't been able to discern his identity beyond his name. He seems to be avoiding Yggdmillennia's surveillance. Which is strange, as we have found traces of the other Masters before they disappeared, but nothing of Kotomine. He seems to be taking especial care to avoid revealing his face. Can you describe him?"

"Tanned, Japanese, with spiky white hair, dressed in Catholic priest clothing. He seems young, in his late teens, with golden eyes," Harry said. "Very polite and soft-spoken, but there was something unnerving about him."

Chiron nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you. While we are enemies by circumstance, I bear you no ill will."

"I know. We are also aware of the Homunculus, the one your Rider helped escape. We will do what we can to avoid dragging him into the fighting. But should he fight of his own accord, we will protect him," Harry said.

"I see. Thank you. I'm sure Rider will be glad to hear that."

"Chiron," Atalanta said. "Should I meet him before battle is joined, do I have your leave to notify Rider of Red of who you are?"

Chiron seemed to consider this, before nodding. "…He would recognise me on sight anyway, so all I would lose is a brief element of surprise. In truth, I want him to bring everything he has to our clash, as he vowed so loudly when he withdrew last night."

"And speaking of vows…my condolences on Siegfried's passing, his sacrifice. He was a noble warrior, and it seems it was the case to the very end."

"Thank you. I shall go now, and leave you to your…outing. Know, though, that the next time we meet shall be on the battlefield, Atalanta, and I will be fighting for my Master just as fervently as you will be for yours. So try to enjoy yourselves while you can." With that, Chiron left.

"The truth is, he means that," Atalanta said. "Chiron does not threaten or boast. Even if the Black Faction is bereft of two Servants, with him and Vlad Tepes still there, well, they are powerful opponents. Perhaps I should feel glad that he seems intent on fighting Rider of Red."

"They also have Spartacus captured. Maybe they think they can weaponise him. Still…let's try to enjoy what we can."

"Yes, of course." Atalanta looked over at Harry, a faint blush dusting her cheeks once more. "…Did you enjoy what we did before Chiron arrived?"

"I think I should be asking you that, Atalanta." If Chiron knew her identity, there was no point concealing it if the Black Faction was watching.

"…I did. Do not misunderstand me, Harry, I am not a passionless creature. But…I live my life without succumbing to lusts, and this was mainly because of my oath to Lady Artemis. That, and many of the men of my time…well, we have spoken of this _ad nauseum_. But…our victory, no, our survival in this Grail War is far from certain. The odds are against us. We have Yggdmillennia ranged against us, as well as the remainder of the Red Faction. But…I intend to prevail. I know how to ensure my wish is fulfilled. If I cannot force every parent in the world to love their children, then I will find a means for children without parents to find them. Perhaps the Grail could redirect the flows of fate and causality to bring them into contact with parents who will love them, or perhaps they can summon guardians of some sort, like Heroic Spirits from the Throne of Heroes…or Counter-Guardians, but of a far more benign sort."

Harry, after a moment, embraced Atalanta in a hug, chuckling. "…You did it. You actually found ways you could make it work without screwing over humanity…I hope. Atalanta…even though I was going to try and win the Grail anyway…well, I'm even more determined than ever. Atalanta…let's make your wish come true! And let's see if we can find a way to ensure you'll be around to see such a world."

"…I look forward to it, Harry," she said, her eyes glistening suspiciously. Not with tears of sorrow, he knew, but of joy and hope. "I want to see that world, standing by your side…"

* * *

"KYAAAAH! THEY'VE KISSED! THEY'VE FINALLY KISSED!" Artemis said, pressing Orion close to her bountiful chest as she did so.

Normally, Orion would enjoy such a thing, but Artemis was pressing just a touch too hard, and he was unable to even express much of a response beyond a strangled gurgle. Meanwhile, Medea, who had been invited by Artemis to her sacred grounds to watch the Grail War from there as her guest, sighed. "…Not even up to…oh, what's the vulgar term they use these days? Second base? I have to confess, I prefer cricket to baseball. At least discerning the scoring is an intellectual challenge. Please calm yourself, my lady. I understand that them getting even this intimate is an achievement, but there are more pressing concerns. They are wedged between enemies. Peleus' child, the Assyrian poisoner, an Indian demigod and…a rather annoying playwright on one side, and on the other, a powerful former voivode of Wallachia, a paladin of Charlemagne, and Cronus and Philyra's most superlative child."

"Yes, I did notice, Medea," Artemis pouted. "I'm not blind or stupid."

"…Just a major ditz," rasped Orion, hoping, in his semi-suffocated state, that Artemis didn't hear him. Artemis, however, did, and hurled him out the door with a scowl.

"…Darling, it is not nice to say such things of your beloved," Artemis said, before she returned to the scrying crystal. They hadn't been watching for long. Artemis had other duties to attend to on her hunting grounds, and only spared a few hours a day to watch her adopted child. "Still…it gladdens my heart that Atalanta has found ways to fulfil her wish. Let us hope that the Grail can grant it."

"Assuming someone else doesn't beat her to the punch," Medea remarked. "Reika will cooperate, as long as she can find a way to allow Jack the Ripper to live beyond the Grail War, though your magic should allow that should she survive anyway. I do worry about Sisigou and Mordred's loyalties, but not that much. For a cute chit of a girl lumbered with the appellation of the Knight of Betrayal, she seems surprisingly earnest and, in her own way, honourable. And Sisigou…I know enough of his history to know why he desires the Grail."

"Oh?"

"The Sisigou line is cursed because they made something of a deal with the Devil. Rumours reached my ears that he is sterile. He tried to adopt a distant relation and transfer his Magic Crest to her. He failed, with the curse killing her, much to his despair. I'd imagine that, if he won, he would resurrect his daughter. Given the capabilities of Heaven's Feel, it should be a doddle. However, aside from those two, you have the rest of the Red Faction, to say nothing of Yggdmillennia. The problem is, I tried to find that priest earlier, but he wasn't at any of the nearby churches. I found the one he must have used, it's layered with a lot of Bounded Fields, from what seemed to be two Casters. I managed to scry through them, but he wasn't there. Nobody was. He's shifted his base of operations, I believe, unless my scrying was fooled. But why?"

"I don't know. But as I said before, Medea…I have faith in my son, and in Atalanta. Besides…if any of those foolish Magi murder my son…well, a woman scorned's wrath may be something to be feared, but that is nothing compared to that of a grieving mother…"

**CHAPTER 15 ANNOTATIONS:**

**So, Harry and Atalanta have been on a date, but with a gooseberry. I don't recall Chiron and Atalanta meeting in the anime, save for the battle against Vlad and Darnic's fusion, so I thought it'd be nice. Plus, it gives Yggdmillennia something to do, given that Jackie isn't causing trouble. Fiore and Chiron decided to have the latter go and scout the competition, and hopefully gain intelligence about the Red Faction. He and Fiore hoped that, if they did so under parley, they might get some info. Which they did.**

**Harry told them about Shirou because, well, maybe it would help. Yggdmillennia were their enemy, but so is Shirou, they are sure, and Chiron was being polite and non-combative. Chiron sees the revelation of his identity to Atalanta and Achilles as the price for the information he got. Fiore also strikes me as being one of the more honourable members of Yggdmillennia, so she would agree to it, even if the other Masters, barring Caules, would probably not. I very nearly had Fiore deliver the same threat that she did in person to Kairi in canon, but decided against it. It would have spoiled the air of the meeting.**

**As for Harry and Atalanta kissing…well, that was partly because of Moedred's well-meant goading of Atalanta. Atalanta may be chaste, but she's not wholly asexual, as myth and her relationship with Meleager, such as it was, proved. Chinks in her armour have been wormed through and widened, and this kiss is the catalyst for their love to actually begin properly. Up until now, they've grown to be a little more than friends, but they kept their distance, Atalanta because of her experiences in life and her adherence to her vow, despite Artemis being okay with it, and Harry, because of his personal respect for Atalanta and his general attitude towards women, which amounts to 'look but don't touch'. It meant that they danced around the issue, and it needed others, like Medea's prank and Mordred's suggestion, to fix that.**

**This, then, should be the beginning of Harry and Atalanta stop beating around the bush and actually go for each other in earnest. They're not going to bed each other just yet. Atalanta has quite a bit of baggage in that regard, and Harry doesn't want to add to it. But they will become more intimate and openly affectionate all the same. Atalanta and Harry have let each other in properly. Of course, given that the Great Holy Grail War is about to start heating up in more ways than one, well, maybe they won't get that chance…**

**Dunno when the next chapter is coming out. Hope you enjoyed this one, though…**

**Review-answering time! ****awfulfuckthatflames****: Well, if you haven't, the Church does have an interest in the Grail, but they confirmed it wasn't Jesus' cup. They're just worried about the power such a device has. In brief, it can best be described as a form of magical engine that can be used to create a shortcut to the Root, or Akasha, the source of all knowledge and magic in the world. It can even grant a pair of wishes to the victorious Servant and Master pair…in normal Grail Wars. **

**It requires the energy of six Servants to allow it to make wishes, but in order to act as a gateway to the Root, it actually requires all seven, as ****_Fate/Zero_**** revealed. In fact, Tokiomi Tohsaka was conservative with his Command Seals against Gilgamesh for that reason, because he was sure he'd need at least two to force Gilgamesh to commit suicide. However, the von Einzberns wished to use it to regain Heaven's Feel, and potentially didn't need a fully primed Holy Grail, as they were apparently willing to allow Kiritsugu Emiya and his Servant to make a wish…well, unless they were actually considering backstabbing him all along. That wouldn't surprise me.**

**Most Magi intend to use the Grail to reach the Root, although only the three Founding Families of the Holy Grail Wars presumably know you need to sacrifice seven Servants to access it. Darnic may be aware of this, but the rest of Yggdmillennia don't seem to be.**

**Chima Tigon****: Thankfully, no. Ginny won't be making an appearance.**

**Guest****: I think it's not quite clear how old Moedred really is. While some people have her as being actually younger than she looks, I generally have it in my head that she actually is about as old as she looks, somewhere around her mid-teens (she's 14 when Harry finds her in ****_Knight of Betrayal and Taiga Cub_****, and I have that in mind for her approximate age for my ****_Fate/Apocrypha_**** fics unless otherwise stated), but she's looked that way for about half of her life, due to Homunculi growth patterns.**

**1\. The Type Moon wiki claims that Atalanta dislikes apples, taken apparently from the ****_Fate/Apocrypha Material_**** book. ****_Fate/Grand Order_**** contradicts this, even stating that Atalanta would appreciate gifts of apple pie every now and then. I decided that she likes eating apples she gets herself, but she has mixed feelings about the fruit, especially when given by someone else, given the whole thing with Hippomenes using golden apples to distract her during their footrace. That she accepts one from Harry without any hesitation speaks to their bond.**


	17. Chapter 16: An Unwelcome Revelation

**CHAPTER 16:**

**AN UNWELCOME REVELATION**

The night was, thankfully, uneventful. Harry cooked them a meal, which the Servants attacked with gusto. Atalanta kept her manners and dignity, even as she ate at a fairly rapid rate. Jackie ate hungrily, but also savouring the meal she had. And Mordred, well, she ate like a vacuum cleaner, all but inhaling the food with little decorum. Technically, the Servants didn't need to eat as long as they had a decent mana supply, but it helped remind them that they were alive once more.

However, they soon received a message from the priest via a strange device made of bones similar to a fax machine. Apparently Shirou was intending to make a move on Yggdmillennia the next night, and requested their assistance at Trifas when he did so. He only elaborated that Semiramis' Noble Phantasm would be ready by then. "Do you think it's a trap?" Reika asked.

"Not really," Kairi said. "He probably just wants as many fighters as possible helping him out. Mordred's a fine Saber, and her main Noble Phantasm is an Anti-Army."

"So is mine," Atalanta said. "Phoebus Catastrophe would be very effective against the Homunculi and golems. It may work against a Servant, but I cannot guarantee that."

"Well, do you have any others?" Mordred asked, leaning against the wall of the crypt.

"…Yes, but I am reluctant to use it, Mordred, save for a dire emergency," Atalanta said. "Agrius Metamorphosis."

"Sounds ominous. What is it?" Mordred asked.

Harry answered for Atalanta, having been told by the huntress as they trained together in his mother's hunting grounds. "It basically makes her a Berserker. She uses the pelt of the Calydonian Boar to transform into a more bestial form."

"There is a risk I may turn on my allies in that state," Atalanta said solemnly. "Even Command Seals may not be enough, unless they are used to force my reversion. Therefore, it will be used only as the very last resort. I may live amongst beasts, but I have little desire to make myself into one unless it is necessary."

"Okay," Mordred said with a nod. "And I'm guessing the murderous munchkin's main Noble Phantasm is Anti-Unit."

Jackie nodded. "Maria the Ripper is deadly enough, but it works best if our target is a woman, and it's a misty night. We can handle the misty part with our Noble Phantasm The Mist. But aside from Berserker of Black, there are no other female Servants on Yggdmillennia. We could target the Masters…we didn't like the look of Astolfo's Master. She called herself Celenike…she looked like a mean hag."

Kairi groaned. "Dammit…Celenike Icecolle Yggdmillennia. She's a vicious one all right. The Icecolles are one of the decaying bloodlines folded into Yggdmillennia, along with the Musiks. Unlike the Musiks, I doubt anyone would mourn their passing, if only because the Musiks are useful with their Homunculi knowledge. The Icecolles, however, specialise in some of the worst curses ever to exist, and by all accounts, Celenike is one sadistic witch with a capital B. So if Jack the Ripper wanted to gut her, I'd just say to her, 'have fun'."

Reika's smile became a touch more unnerving at that. Then, it became less so, and more delighted, in a kind of 'eureka' way. "I have an idea. Thanks to Jackie, we know that Yggdmillennia are dependent on Homunculi to fuel their Servants. It's so that the Servants can use their Noble Phantasms with impunity, and the Masters can use their magecraft, right?"

"…I see what you're getting at," Kairi said. "Infiltration and sabotage. Of course, going in there at the moment would be suicide…but if the Servants and the majority of Homunculi and golems were fighting the forces of the rest of the Red Faction…"

"Exactly my thoughts," Reika said. "Plus…that poor Homunculus that Ruler and Astolfo saved could take some comfort in knowing we helped his…siblings? And we could always take out any Master in our way, lethally or not. I will consider Chiron's request for his Master and her brother, at least as far as not killing them is concerned. But I will have Jackie remove their Command Seals."

"All right. We'll work on a proper plan," Harry said. "I usually don't use them, but I know some Disillusionment Charms that can help anyone who wants to come and who isn't a Servant infiltrate."

"Actually, if it's okay, I don't want to infiltrate the Yggdmillennia stronghold," Mordred said. "Stealthy shit's not my thing. If my Master decides otherwise, I'll go for it, but…"

"No, I see what you mean," Kairi said. "What about you, Reika?"

"…I'll stay behind and direct Jackie from your position," Reika said. "I may have a knack for getting in and out of some places, but infiltrating a castle peopled by Magi is perhaps out of my expertise."

"Right. So that means you, Harry, will take Atalanta and Jackie in to try and remove the Homunculi from whatever set-up Yggdmillennia have to siphon their mana. At a guess, it'd probably be a large, laboratory-like set-up in a basement, with life-support tanks designed to siphon the mana of the Homunculi. Now, many Magi sneer at modern tech, but they'd probably use a computer or some sort of control panel to deal with it. If not, break the tanks. Meanwhile, Mordred will fight any members of the Black Faction who come our way, while we keep our eye on the battlefield."

"Right," Harry said. "We'll try to avoid the main battlefield, though. While Phoebus Catastrophe is an Anti-Army attack, it'd also draw more than a little attention. Actually, there's one last thing we might have to consider. Reika, you stated that Spartacus wasn't actually killed, right? Servants usually dissolve into mana once they die."

"Hmm…you have a point, though I'm not sure what it is. Are you suggesting they captured Spartacus?"

"They may have, to try and use him against the Red Faction," Harry said. "I don't know how, but it's odd that they captured him, and didn't try to kill him outright, Vlad Tepes' Noble Phantasm aside."

Atalanta frowned in thought. "Still, I think I'd better use Phoebus Catastrophe at least once on Yggdmillennia's army, if only to make things a little easier. While most of the rest of the Red Faction are not our problem, and Achilles would relish the challenge…I do not wish to endanger Reika or Kairi, and they will be in danger if any Homunculi or golems attack, particularly the latter."

"Do you think I would work better with just Jackie?" Harry asked.

Atalanta nodded. "I may be a huntress, and I could help infiltrate the castle, but Phoebus Catastrophe is best used in an open area. Once you have finished, use or create a Portkey to somewhere away from the battlefield before making your way back to us. I also trust that Jackie would help keep you safe. Yggdmillennia would most likely commit their Servants to an attack, and only bring them back should Servants from the Red Faction get too close. Jackie would be enough for your protection, as she would be more than capable of killing anyone who makes any attempt on your life, at least those who aren't Servants."

"Got it. If it looks too hairy to infiltrate the castle proper, I'll just sabotage them from behind enemy lines. Actually, the Archer in the Holy Grail War Waver participated in was Robin Hood. Tricky bugger, not so good at overt combat, but a beast when it came to booby-traps and fighting dirty. I learned a lot speaking with Waver about him."

"How did he die, then?" Mordred asked.

"Iskandar apparently trapped him in his Reality Marble with nowhere to run," Harry said with a shrug and a smirk. "The Reality Marble was a big desert, and while Robin Hood was good at hiding himself, he was best doing so in a forest environment, not a sandy plain. He had a cloak that allowed him to turn invisible, but a charge by soldiers in an endless desert…yeah, he got stomped. Apparently I reminded Waver of him a little. Medea once offered to create a version of his Noble Phantasm, the Yew Bow, albeit nerfed, but I prefer Selene."

"Yeah, that's practically a Noble Phantasm in itself," Mordred said. "Low-ranked, but better than nothing."

"It's basically on the border between Mystic Code and Noble Phantasm," Harry said. "Mum created it. It's not unlike her own bow, Khryselakatos(1). Only, it needed powering down, as I'm human, and Khryselakatos is a divine construct. If Selene was a Noble Phantasm, it'd be a D-Ranked one at best. It can reach an Anti-Army level with Phoebe Deluge, but only if I push it to its limits, and it's certainly nowhere near as powerful as most Anti-Army Noble Phantasms. However, I can basically direct where the arrows go to, as a sort of swarm of homing missiles."

Mordred whistled in awe. "Nice."

"Yeah, well, I do that only if necessary. I prefer to be precise with my shots," Harry said. "While I can use a gun if necessary, and I do use them on occasion, I prefer to use a bow and arrow. Keeps my skills sharp…"

* * *

The next morning, after a sleep, the sextet began heading for Sighişoara. It was where they were going to make their way to Trifas, and thus the Yggdmillennia stronghold, tomorrow. However, while Harry and Atalanta were exploring the town, Reika, Kairi and their respective Servants elsewhere, they ran into a familiar face, albeit clad in a school uniform.

"Ruler," Harry said. "Jeanne…what are you doing here?"

The violet-eyed blonde blinked in surprise. "I might ask you the same thing. Forgive me, I am not trying to be rude, I'm just astonished that you two are here, and I'm wondering why."

"Shirou Kotomine has given orders for the Red Faction to mobilise for an attack on Yggdmillennia," Atalanta said. "We're using this town as our bridgehead, as it is not that far from Trifas. So, now that we have answered you, could you reciprocate, Jeanne?"

Jeanne looked a little furtive, before she indicated a nearby café. A quick ordering of tea and coffee, along with a serving of apple pie for Atalanta, and she got down to business as they waited. "No doubt that you have learned from Assassin's Master of the incident involving the Homunculus. His name, chosen in honour of his saviour, is Sieg. He is currently residing with a farmer I persuaded to take him in, but…I fear he may be drawn into the conflict. So, if he does, can I ask you to look after him?"

"If we can. He'll probably be grateful, I intend to rescue his buddies in the Yggdmillennia stronghold," Harry said. "But what are you doing here?"

"Investigating my atypical summoning," Jeanne said. "Something's not quite right. Someone, somehow, blocked my summoning, forcing me to possess Laeticia, as you know. Someone on the Red Faction wants me dead, if not this priest. And I believe the two to be linked."

"So do we," Atalanta said. "I believe that at least Rider of Red, an acquaintance of mine from my time, hasn't any knowledge of it, but he has never met his Master. Given our hypothesis of Kotomine somehow suborning the other Masters of Red, save for Kairi Sisigou, it's rather telling. We thought that maybe Kotomine may be working for the Church, particularly their Eighth Sacrament, perhaps having changed their mind about retrieving the Grail. However, unless he has some power we do not know of, how could he have blocked your summoning? Darnic has access to the Greater Grail, and he could have done that."

"Perhaps, but they did not attack me, unlike Lancer of Red," Jeanne mused.

"Then how can you be blocked from summoning?" Harry asked. "It's not like there's another Ruler running around."

He chuckled at his facetious words. However, he noticed that his facile, joking remark had a shocking effect on Jeanne's face, her violet eyes wide, even as their orders were placed on the table. "_Mon Dieu_," she murmured softly. "…That might be it."

"I'm sorry?" Harry asked.

"No, no, don't be…listen to me…I need you to warn your allies. You may be in the greatest of danger. You may very well be right, Harry. Shirou Kotomine may be a Ruler Servant."

Harry gaped in shock, while Atalanta blinked. "…Impossible," the huntress said. "Ruler Servants are only summoned under special circumstances like this one, are they not?"

"True, but…the template for the Ruler class exists within the Greater Grail," Jeanne explained. "It may be that during the previous Grail War…one of the Masters summoned a Ruler. One who, despite Darnic stealing the Greater Grail, has somehow persisted until the modern day. Though he would be an atypical Ruler if he has any desire for the Grail."

"I thought that a Ruler had to be a saint of some kind," Harry said.

"Not exactly. A Ruler has to have some sort of objectivity to their character, and no actual desire for the Grail. Certain saints would fit the bill. I must admit, I do feel uncomfortable with being considered a saint, but if the Grail chose me to do its duty as a Ruler Servant, then I will. However, if Shirou Kotomine really is a Ruler who desires the Grail, then he is not a proper Ruler."

"I'm not sure I know of any Japanese saints off the top of my head, really," Harry said. "Unless he was in disguise, he was definitely Asian, and probably Japanese, even with the tanned skin and white hair. He didn't look like his brother, but apparently he was adopted into the Kotomine family…though if Risei was the Overseer in the Third Holy Grail War…shit, your theory is making more and more sense, scarily. He just looks so damned young, about your age, like he's in his late teens…"

Jeanne frowned. "…Late teens…Japanese…a Christian saint, even if it's not one recognised by the Vatican…I could be wrong, but his name, Shirou, could be a clue. I am making a huge assumption here, but if he was summoned in the prime of his life, which would have been close to his death, I think I know who he may be. Again, I am making a major assumption here. He may be Shirou Amakusa Tokisada."

"…Who?" Harry asked.

"A Japanese Catholic who was said to be capable of miracles," Jeanne said. "In 1638, he died leading a Christian uprising against the Shogunate. He was but 17. Like I did, he died young in the name of God. Which begs the question, if I am correct…what does he desire the Grail for?"

"If he's a leftover Servant from the Third Holy Grail War, then perhaps it is revenge," Atalanta said. "Darnic, in all likelihood, murdered his Master."

"Then why target me? I may not allow for personal revenge, but still…I must pose a threat to his plans, more than a referee for the Grail War must pose."

Harry considered this, before he said, "Jeanne…whatever his plans are, they're ready. He wants us to begin the assault on the Yggdmillennia stronghold tonight. Though why he would think so…Jeanne…what do you know about the Assassin Servant Semiramis?"

Jeanne thought about this, before grimacing. "An Assassin, but with elements of a Caster, according to the Grail. Her Noble Phantasm, or at least one of them, is the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. She can create a massive flying fortress, given time, money, and materials. If my hypothesis of Shirou Kotomine being a former Ruler is correct, he's had enough time to gather money and materials. If he intends to move tonight, then it may already be too late for me to stop him, or at least stop Semiramis from completing the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, especially as I don't know where she's constructing them. But…if he is a Ruler…then he cannot be allowed to influence the Grail War like this any longer."

"What do you intend to do about it?" Atalanta asked.

"…For now, I will make my way to the church where Kotomine resides," Jeanne said. "At the very least, I can find more evidence to prove or disprove my hypothesis. I may be even able to find him." She then met their gazes. "Should I prove correct…then I may need to ask for your help to deal with him…"

**CHAPTER 16 ANNOTATIONS:**

**So, the fraction of a faction have been plotting and planning…and Jeanne has a hypothesis. One that will prove to be somewhat accurate.**

**Now, I'm sure some of you may be up in arms about Jeanne figuring it out so quickly, but in my fanfics, she has outside help. In canon ****_Fate/Apocrypha_****, or at least the anime, she never considers the possibility of a Ruler Servant being behind her botched summoning until the eleventh hour, only receiving vague premonitions of Shirou Kotomine. However, because she spoke with Harry and Atalanta, she's putting the pieces together, and Harry's facile remark, meant in jest, actually supplied the biggest piece of the puzzle. It's still only a hypothesis, not even a theory, but it's the most promising, and frightening, one. She's still going to investigate the church, but she now knows more of what to look for.**

**Meanwhile, Harry and Jackie will be heading in to help Sieg with the Homunculi. I may have done this for ****_Bridegroom of Frankenstein_****, but we won't have such a gory end for Celenike like in that story…well, not yet, anyway.**

**For those of you sick and tired of me only doing ****_Fate/Apocrypha_**** fics lately, I recently posted a ****_Fate/Grand Order_**** crossover, ****_Zabaniya: A Delusional Romance Between Assassin and Wizard_****. It pairs Harry with Hassan of Serenity, and has him joining Chaldea during the Camelot Singularity…and after Goetia's plans are dealt with and the four Pseudo-Singularities are resolved…well, Harry finds a Pseudo-Singularity centred on his own world.**

**Review-answering time! ****Dragon Man 180****: As hilarious as that'd be, I don't think that'll happen in the story.**

**Have a Little Feith****: Yeah, Jackie, despite her costume, is adorable and clearly needs a hug…though hopefully, she won't try to burrow into your abdomen when you do so. And Eve is just the most adorable version of Frankenstein's Monster, ever.**

**Wrath of The Sun Deity****: I blame Percy Jackson for that, or at least fanfic. I've never read the books, so I dunno whether she is a misandrist in that.**

**1\. This name, meaning 'golden shafted', is one of the epithets of Artemis, and in lieu of an actual name given to her bow, well, I decided on this one. As it has gold and silver parts to it (in fact, Greek myth can't decide whether Artemis' bow is gold or silver), I thought the name was appropriate.**


	18. Chapter 17: The Final Preparations

**CHAPTER 17:**

**THE FINAL PREPARATIONS**

"…That makes way too much goddamned sense," Kairi muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Way too much sense. And if he really is Shirou Amakusa Tokisada…"

"A Servant leading a group of them," Reika remarked. "I should have realised myself. He seemed so calm and assured, even when we refused to join him. He seems sure we will work towards his own ends."

"Because we are," Atalanta said. They had reconvened at the hotel they had hired prior to the assault on Trifas. "Because our immediate goals are still the same, dealing with Yggdmillennia. The only difference being that he probably has something up his sleeve, presumably these 'Hanging Gardens of Babylon'. A flying fortress might be good for intimidation value, but it must have some sort of weaponry to defend itself with…or to attack the Yggdmillennia castle. In addition, Shirou, even disregarding the possibility that he may be a Ruler, may have some means to winkle the Greater Grail out of whatever hole Darnic has buried it in."

"So, what do we do?" Jackie asked, cocking her head in one of her usual quizzical gestures. "Should we warn them?"

"Even if we wanted to, we wouldn't know how," Kairi pointed out. "I doubt that Darnic has a publicly listed phone number. If we could tell them about Shirou being a Ruler, yeah, we do that, but warning them about the Hanging Gardens is another matter. We don't know enough about the Hanging Gardens' capabilities for it to be of any use. Besides, we're also pitting them against each other."

"Hope you're not backin' out of letting me have a real fight, though," Mordred muttered.

"We're still bringing you and Atalanta to the battlefield, Mordred," Kairi sighed.

"Great. Oi, Atalanta, you wanna keep score with our kill counts?"

"No," Atalanta said. "I doubt that we could keep count with our respective Anti-Army Noble Phantasms. Besides, battle is not a game."

"…Fuck, you're as much of a killjoy as Father was," Mordred muttered sullenly.

"Mordred…while these Homunculi are not like you or Sieg, in that they are little more than automatons, you should not take joy or pleasure in their deaths. If you wish to feel joy in battle, then do so facing a worthy opponent. I can understand that much, at least."

"…Okay, I'll give you that," Mordred admitted. "Oi, if we spot Sieg on the battlefield, what do we do?"

"Protect him," Harry said. "Even if he's not part of our side, as long as he doesn't fight for Yggdmillennia, we should treat him as an ally, or at least someone to protect. Ditto Jeanne. If the rest of the Red Faction are gunning for her…"

* * *

Soon afterwards, they had parted ways, with Harry and Jackie taking his motorbike to the area where he and Jackie intended to infiltrate the Yggdmillennia castle. They soon got to the area where they intended to wait, Harry shrinking the motorbike with the inbuilt charms and putting it into his bag. "Well, here we go. Waiting's one of the worst parts," Harry said, sitting down near one of the trees, Jackie sitting down beside him.

"We don't mind," Jackie said, leaning into him, her eyes closed, her lips touched with a content smile, as the sun began to set.

They sat there, for a time, in contented silence, before Jackie asked, "Big Brother…what do you think Shirou wants with the Grail?"

"I dunno. Kairi told us a little about his life, as did Jeanne, if he really is this Shirou Amakusa Tokisada guy. And, well…you have to wonder, is he doing it for revenge, or because he wants to save people like a pious man, or what? But…whatever it is, it's not good, not if he's willing to go so far as to kill Jeanne for it. That means he's worried about Jeanne interfering with his plans. Think about it, he could have forced the issue with us, but that he didn't means that he finds us more useful alive than dead."

"If he is a priest, he wouldn't like us," Jackie said quietly. "We come From Hell, after all."

"…Well, from _a_ hell, if the streets of Victorian London count," Harry said softly. "But…Jackie…you're not evil because you're innately so. You just never realised what right and wrong are. You just wanted warmth and love, but didn't know how to get it. What you did was wrong, and those women didn't deserve it, but still…you didn't do it out of sadism, but because you didn't know how else to get what you desired. I know you can be good. All you need is love and warmth."

"You think we can be good? Even in this dark world?"

"…Does the world seem dark now? Yeah, there's going to be one big battle soon, lots of death…but look at this. Do you like this?"

"Yeah."

"The world has a lot of dark and evil stuff in it, I know that better than many people. But it's full of good stuff too. You lived a dark, cold life. You never really got to see the good parts. I want to show you them. Smelling a flower, watching a sunset, even eating a wonderful meal. Maybe they are small things, but they can be what life is all about(1). There's more to life than killing. I mean, you've killed, and killed people who didn't deserve death…but I'm a killer too. The difference is who I killed. Monsters who killed for pleasure, or because they thought it would get them to Akasha. And while you may always be a killer, you can be something far more than that. Atalanta and I…we can be your big siblings, right?"

"Yeah," she said, nuzzling in more. "…I want to see what you want to show me, Big Brother. I'm…happy."

Harry realised that this was one of the few times Jackie spoke of herself in the singular rather than the plural. "…I hope you can have a happy life, Jackie. Still, I…" He was interrupted when the Assassin Servant shot to her feet. "Jackie?"

"…Someone's coming. Not a Servant, we would have sensed them, but…"

And then, the culprit emerged from behind some more trees. Harry frowned. It was a teenaged boy with greyish brown hair, and reddish-pink eyes, carrying a sword. He resembled one of the Yggdmillennia Homunculi. "…Who are you?" the boy asked.

Before Harry could reply, he noticed Jackie relaxing. "…It's okay, Big Brother. This is the Homunculus we helped Astolfo and Jeanne rescue."

Harry nodded, before going over to the Homunculus and shaking his hand. "Jeanne said your name is Sieg. Nice to meet you. I'm Harry Jaeger, the Master of Archer of Red, though I'm borrowing this little munchkin, who was Assassin of Black."

"…Yes, I remember her now," Sieg said. "I couldn't remember anything about her, save for that she was a girl."

"We have the Information Erasure skill," Jackie chirped.

"Anyway…what're you doing here? Jeanne said you were staying out of the fighting," Harry asked the Homunculus.

Sieg nodded. "Yes, but…it's a long story. The thing is…I can't rest easy knowing my fellow Homunculi are being used as…batteries by Yggdmillennia. So…"

"…You were going to rescue them, weren't you?" Harry concluded. "You know, it's funny that you should mention that…"

* * *

"…So, he's hooked up with that Homunculus?" Mordred asked. "The one Rider of Black and Ruler saved?"

Atalanta nodded. "Sieg wishes to save the Homunculi used as batteries by Yggdmillennia. As his goals coincide with our own, Harry intends to help him. Are you fine with Jackie helping Sieg, Reika?"

"Of course I am," Reika said. "He seemed like such an adorable little boy, though he has grown thanks to Siegfried's heart. Sieg also seems concerned about Astolfo. If he decides to defect to us, should we let him?"

Kairi shrugged. "Yeah, but there's his Master to consider. Celenike wouldn't even think once about using a Command Seal to have him attack us. Make sure Sieg understands that."

Atalanta looked out across the battlefield-to-be as she relayed this to Harry through their mental link. As she waited for Harry to consider a response, she remarked out loud, "Still, Yggdmillennia still have Vlad Tepes and Chiron on their side. Their Berserker, while tenacious, seemed to be a fairly average Servant, but those two more than make up for any shortfall the loss of Siegfried would have inflicted on them. And we still don't know enough about their Caster."

"So? Casters are wusses," Mordred said. "I'd call them pussies, but…well…I like you, and I don't wanna piss you off. You're no pussy, unless you count the ears and the tail."

Atalanta scowled briefly. "Regardless, _never_ underestimate a Caster, Mordred. You were raised by someone who would be one if she was ever summoned, and I know Medea of Colchis. Deceit and misdirection are their tools in trade almost as much as magecraft is. It's more than likely that said Caster is responsible for the golem army we're going to be facing ere long. Who knows what they have up their sleeve? In any case, take from the example of Rider of Red. Achilles let his arrogance be his downfall."

"Now, now…don't say hurtful words like that, Missy!"

They whirled to find Achilles riding towards them on his chariot, before he came to a halt. "Hey. The priest sent me here to help back you guys up. Thought you'd appreciate a familiar face. So, you're Mordred, huh? Well, this is about as surprising when I took Penthesilia's helmet off. You'd probably fit right in amongst the Amazons."

As Mordred scowled, Atalanta put a hand on her shoulder. "He means it as a compliment, Mordred. Achilles, or as his closest friends like to call him, Twinkleheels…"

"Oi!"

"…Gives offence as much as he takes offence, but he seems to like you. While some Greeks would consider belonging to the Amazons an insult, Twinkleheels does not think so."

"Pfft! Twinkleheels," Mordred muttered, her anger ameliorated by Atalanta's nickname.

"By the way, the priest managed to identify Caster of Black, in case you're wondering," Achilles said, shooting Atalanta an annoyed look. "Based on what Assassin of Red saw before everything went tits-up, Caster of Black is probably Avicebron."

"…Who?" Reika asked.

"According to the Grail, Solomon ibn Gabirol," Atalanta supplied. "A kabbalist and famed golem maker from 11th Century Spain."

"Yeah. The priest and Assassin were trying to narrow it down, as they didn't hear his name, but given the list of catalysts that they heard of Yggdmillennia acquiring, they were able to figure it out. They told me to tell you now, as they weren't sure until shortly before they sent me."

"…How convenient," Mordred growled.

"Hey, don't blame me, I'm just the messenger. Now, I can bring you along on my chariot, Troias Tragoidia, and that includes the Masters. There should be just enough room, barely. Just be warned, we'll be heading through the battlefield at speed. Of course, if one of you wants to stay with the Masters, that's fine by me."

"I will stay with them," Atalanta said. "My abilities are more in ranged combat rather than close combat. Achilles…did the priest identify Archer of Black?"

"Hmm? No, he didn't. Why, do you know who he is?"

"Indeed. He gave me leave to tell you. He is your teacher, Chiron."

Achilles stared at her flatly, in shock. "…You're kidding, aren't you, Missy?"

"No. Have you known me to be much of a kidder, anyway?"

"Eh, your new Master seems to be getting you to loosen up…but yeah. I don't think you'd joke about shit like this. Still…" He chuckled ruefully. "I knew Archer of Black was a worthy opponent. I just didn't consider how worthy he was…no, if anything, I'm unworthy to fight him. But I'm gonna do it anyway. He's the enemy, and as much as I don't want to fight my old teacher like this, well…gotta do it, right? Though where're the others?"

"My Master and the former Assassin of Black will be undertaking an infiltration and sabotage mission," Atalanta said. "Yggdmillennia use Homunculi as mana sources. We intend to remove the Homunculi from the equation, preferably non-lethally…"

* * *

"Sieg," Harry said to the young Homunculus. Sieg had given them directions on where to go to find the laboratory housing the Homunculi, what little he could remember before Astolfo found him. "Jackie will take point. As an Assassin, her Presence Concealment will help her scout out the area and confirm the route we need to take. Given that you had only just become self-aware when you escaped that lab…"

"…I understand."

"Right. I will use Disillusionment Charms on us both. I usually don't need to use them, even infiltrating a building, but I've got you to consider. Remember, follow my lead. We don't infiltrate the castle until Yggdmillennia have committed most of their forces to the battlefield."

"Got it. Harry…why are you helping me?"

"Well…part of it's admittedly because our goals and yours coincide," Harry admitted. "But…Jeanne, Ruler, she also asked us to protect you if you ended up on the battlefield. Don't want to let Siegfried's sacrifice go to waste. Anyway…while I may be a hunter of people, I also try to help those who need it as well. Atalanta and I…we were saved, like you were. Not by heroes, but by a goddess, Artemis. So, we try to save others if we can. You can't save everyone. Kiritsugu Emiya, a guy I know…he's fond of saying, when you save someone, you end up not saving someone else. But…it shouldn't stop you from trying. Anyway, enough of the morbid stuff. We'd better get ready to go…"

**CHAPTER 17 ANNOTATIONS:**

**So, the calm just before the storm breaks. But it's going to be one hell of a storm.**

**1\. I viewed this scene as being not unlike the discussion between the Doctor and Victoria Waterfield in the ****_Doctor Who_**** story ****_The Tomb of the Cybermen_****, where the Doctor reassures Victoria about how she will cope with her father's death and tells her they will have exciting adventures. However, I ended up aping a line from the later Cybermen story ****_Earthshock_**** instead.**


	19. Chapter 18: Cry Havoc, and Let Slip the

**CHAPTER 18:**

**CRY HAVOC, AND LET SLIP THE DOGS OF WAR!**

As night fell, Atalanta saw the Hanging Gardens approach from behind. Meanwhile, out in front, the armies of Yggdmillennia, Homunculi and golems, approached. "So, Missy…the priest told me to tell you to start things off with a bang," Achilles said. "You ready?"

Atalanta nodded solemnly. _May Sieg forgive me_, she thought to herself, before taking her Tauropolos bow, nocking a pair of arrows, and preparing herself. "To Lord Apollo and Lady Artemis, I beseech you for your divine grace. I devote this calamity to you. PHOEBUS CATASTROPHE!" And with that, she fired the two arrows into the sky, the two projectiles flaring with light.

Achilles whistled as a vast new constellation of blue and yellow stars seemed to fill the sky above the battlefield. "I heard the old man telling me about this technique, but still…witnessing it's another matter."

As blue and yellow bolts of lights rained from the sky upon the Yggdmillennia army, felling scores of Homunculi and even shattering golems, Mordred's eyes widened in awe. "Holy shit! _That's_ your Noble Phantasm?! I mean, it's not as good as mine, but still…to be honest, I don't want to be on the receiving end of that."

"That is wise. I can concentrate the attack somewhat onto an individual, but it's dangerous to use anywhere but outdoors, and away from allies," Atalanta said, before she frowned. Green-tinged lightning, rather familiar green lightning, was blasting from the ground at the arrows created by Phoebus Catastrophe, and thinning them out. She clicked her tongue in annoyance as the attack faded away. "Berserker of Black…it seems her Noble Phantasm, calling upon Zeus' favoured weapon, can counter Phoebus Catastrophe. Achilles…it seems it's time for you to go. Just a word of warning: Yggdmillennia may have suborned Spartacus."

"Yeah, the priest warned me that might be the case if Yggdmillennia captured him rather than killed him outright, and the Command Seals haven't gone away on his Master, so…" Achilles then whistled, and his chariot, drawn by a trio of horses, pulled up behind them in a flare of light. "Anyway, Mordred, you want a lift?"

"…Mother told me never to hitch lifts with strangers," Mordred said, before giving a feral grin. "Fuck that witch. How fast can you make this baby go?"

"Well, let's put it this way. There are racing cars these days that would envy this little bad boy," Achilles said as Mordred hopped on board, her armour appearing on her as she did so.

"Look after her, Twinkleheels," Atalanta said, her eyes narrowing.

"…Hey, I know," Achilles said. "C'mon, Saber, let's go bust some heads!"

As the chariot sped off, Achilles and Mordred whooping and hollering as it did so, Atalanta sighed. "Those two get along too well," she muttered. "Kairi…can you help me spot targets? Particularly Servants? I may be here for your protection, but I can always snipe at promising targets."

"Sure," Kairi said, fishing out some binoculars, and beginning to scan the battlefield. "…Well, I see Lancer of Black on a horse, but thankfully, he's not coming this way. I wouldn't recommend getting his attention if he's really that powerful. Hmm…there's Berserker of Black, I think. You reckon you can take her on?"

"With any luck, I can disable her or kill her before she gets close. Any sign of the other Servants?"

Reika frowned, looking up into the sky. "There's something flying towards the Hanging Gardens of Babylon."

Kairi looked up with his binoculars. "…Was Rider of Black a pink-haired girl?"

"A transvestite, according to Jackie, so he is male. But yes. That is Astolfo, one of Charlemagne's paladins."

"Huh. He's flying a Hippogriff, and not just the sort the wizards breed. Looks more like a Phantasmal Beast. Still…if he gets knocked off that Hippogriff, he will land somewhere near here. You good to take him on if need be, Atalanta?"

The huntress nodded. "I'll knock him out. If we're lucky, we can deal with his Master. For now, I will concentrate on Berserker of Black…"

* * *

Harry, Sieg and Jackie hurried into the castle. They had made it onto the battlefield briefly, stopping only when Sieg helped one of the Homunculi who were still alive. The female Homunculus, who gave her name as Toole, agreed to help them, and so, Harry used a spell on her too.

Thanks to Toole, they soon found the underground laboratory where the Homunculi used as mana batteries were present, floating in tanks of breathable liquid, modesty preserved only by utilitarian underwear. Sieg soon went to work, murmuring "_Straβe gehen_" each time as he shattered the tanks, Harry, Toole and Jackie healing the Homunculi and helping them breathe air for the first time.

However, as they did so, Harry heard someone approaching. "…Insolent little familiar," snarled a woman's voice from the corridor outside. "Rider refuses to draw upon the Homunculi's mana? Let's see if I can find a spare one to work off my frustrations on."

Harry took up a position near the door, with Jackie doing the same. It opened, to reveal a silver-haired, golden-eyed buxom woman, beautiful, but her beauty was a cruel one. She saw Sieg, Toole, and the other Homunculi. For a moment, her face was twisted into a paroxysm of fury, before a most disturbing grin touched her lips. "…Oh, this is _perfect!_" she screamed. "You're the stupid little doll that Astolfo defied me for! I'm going to make you suffer, and…"

Harry aimed Selene at her, activating the noise of a shotgun being pumped. It didn't really do anything to the bow, he just begged Mum to add it because, at the time, he'd just seen some action films, courtesy of Zelretch (this was during the Tri-Wizard Tournament saga). The sound sounded cool, and it had a major intimidation factor.

"Hi," he said casually. "I'm Harry Jaeger, I was in the area, and I thought I'd talk to you about religion. Have you heard the Gospel of Lady Artemis Agrotera?"

Celenike turned her head to gape at him. "…**_You're_** the Jaeger?"

"And you must be Celenike Icecolle Yggdmillennia, Astolfo's Master. And this…" Suddenly, Celenike was screaming in pain as Jackie hamstrung her, causing the silver-haired woman to sag to her knees, swiftly followed by Jackie slashing off her hand, the one with the Command Seals. Harry then used a Silencing charm to prevent Celenike from vocalising any curses, though he kept back just in case. "…Is Jack the Ripper. Your little buddy Hyouma Sagara tried to summon her by killing Reika Rikudou. Now…what to do about you? Ah, I know! You see, I'm a bit of a mummy's boy, but considering that my mother is a Greek deity, well, it's best to defer to her on some matters. You look even nastier than Sagara, and you know what my mother did to him? Well, do you know your Greek mythology, Celenike? Do you know what happened to Actaeon? Well, being a connoisseur of curses, I'm sure you can appreciate what's going to happen to you." Fishing a coin from his pocket, he turned it into a Portkey, and dropped it onto Celenike, who promptly vanished.

Jackie took the severed hand with the Command Seals, and frowned. "Hmm…we have an idea. Hey, Sieg? Do you mind if we try something?"

"Try what?"

"Well…Astolfo helped, you, right? Well…"

* * *

Artemis glared at the silver-haired slattern her Darling was currently drooling all over. She sighed, knowing that her darling son was involved. Quietly, she said, "Harry, why did you just drop a one-armed woman in the drawing room?"

_Oh? Is that where she ended up? We're calling that staid little room a drawing room?_ Harry's voice came over their mental link. _Don't worry, I'm not turning into Orion…or your father…or half of your family, really_.

Artemis sighed as she healed the woman's arm. "I know you wouldn't become a philanderer, sweetie, I raised you better than that. But…why?"

"Wait, you're Jaeger's mother?" the woman demanded.

"Yeah," Orion said. "And, well, as much as I'd love to appreciate your…" Artemis shot a glare at him, and he cleared his throat hurriedly. "…Anyway, there's no time for that. You're here in the sacred hunting grounds of Artemis. That's her, by the way."

The woman wrinkled her nose in a contemptuous sneer. "_You_ are Artemis? Impossible. The Age of the Gods is far past, and even if you were still around, then you're nothing compared to the scion of the Icecolle line!" With that, she leapt to her feet and slammed her hand onto Artemis' chest, emitting vile syllables that Artemis recognised as a curse, a particularly strong and nasty one. Then, in English once more, she snarled, "A WEAK DEITY IS NOTHING COMPARED TO ME! NOTHING! SUFFER AND DIE, YOU BIG-TITTED WHORE!"

She activated the curse, but Artemis just chuckled. "…That tickled."

"…What." The dumbfounded look on Celenike's face was hilarious to behold, and then, Artemis' hand lashed out, grabbing Celenike's remaining hand, crushing it easily, forcing the sadistic woman to her knees. "Impossible! That was my strongest curse!"

"Exactly," Artemis said, any joviality gone from her tone. Her sapphire eyes met Celenike's golden orbs. "Mortals have cursed the gods ever since we existed, and have gotten nowhere. True, we've cursed mortals, I've done more than my fair share, and sometimes, not for the best of reasons. Sometimes, I have even been as cruel as you clearly are. I am weaker than I once was, I will admit that. But I still tower above you. Besides…big-titted whore? _Wow_. Unlike yours, my breasts are all-natural, thanks to me being a deity, and I have never been with anyone else but Darling! Now, if it was my skank of a sister Aphrodite, you might have had a point with your little insult, but your mother should have taught you better manners, little girl. Because that's what I see. A little brat who never grew out of cruelty, stepping on ants for the hell of it, who never knew what true love was, who just hungers for power."

Celenike wasn't afraid, Artemis could tell, but that was only because of sheer denial. "…Die, die, die, die, die die die die die die…" She began firing spells at Artemis, who let them wash over her. "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE?!"

"…Bored now," Artemis said in a sing-song tone, and suddenly, Celenike was flayed, for a moment, her skin torn off her flesh, leaving behind glistening red muscle, before the skin was suddenly replaced(1). "Are you done with your little conniption yet?"

"…Never," Celenike said, her expression even more deranged than before. "I WILL KILL EVERYTHING I WANT! EVEN A GODDESS! I WILL MAKE YOU FEEL PAIN! I…"

Artemis rolled her eyes, before flinging Celenike out of the window with a gesture. Artemis followed her, as Celenike struggled back to her feet. "I actually have a perfect idea for how to deal with you. I wonder…do you know about the myth of Daphne? If not, well, TL;DR version, as Flat would say…thanks to Cupid being nasty, my brother got the hots for Daphne, a naiad, and wouldn't take no for an answer. In desperation, she asked for help. Most legends say it was from her father, a river god called Peneus…but in reality, it was me. I transformed her into a laurel tree. She was one of my huntresses. I changed her back, eventually, once Apollo got over his infatuation, though he had a thing for laurel trees afterwards. I'd say that's weird, but my father had weird fetishes. Seriously, he bedded women as a bull, as a swan…you get the idea."

Celenike stared at her hands, as they began to sprout leaves. "…You're turning me into a laurel tree?" she asked.

"Yew, actually. It suits your poisonous demeanour. But don't worry, I know where to get chainsaws and a woodchipper!" Artemis grinned viciously. "You took your time with your victims, didn't you? You'll be conscious up until the very end. Think about that."

To her surprise, Celenike didn't scream in rage or fear as she began transforming into a tree. "BRILLIANT!" she screeched. "I WISH I THOUGHT OF THAT!" She was still cackling in demented delight until she was transformed completely into a yew tree, part of the trunk twisted into a facsimile of her laughing face.

"…You know, Darling, the whole point of punishment is that you're **_not_**_ supposed to __**enjoy**__ it_," Artemis remarked with a pout. "And while I'm all for consensual stuff in the bedroom while it's sane and safe…"

"Yeah, I get what you're saying. That chick was all kinds of 'nope', wasn't she?" Not quite under his breath, he added, "Besides, we already have one crazy chick around here, we don't need another."

"Darling," Artemis said in a warning tone. "What are you saying about my sanity?"

* * *

While gathering more ingredients in the hunting grounds, Medea heard a scream of pain that became louder, before the culprit dug a small crater into the ground next to her. With a sigh of irritation, she said to the pair of legs twitching from beneath the soil, "…Orion, one of these days, either you're going to learn how to curb your flux of the tongue, or repetitive brain damage will…"

* * *

Atalanta frowned as she peered at Astolfo. The effeminate Rider of Black had been attacked by the Hanging Gardens and had fallen, to land here. He was currently unconscious. "Yeesh," Kairi muttered. "There's a trap if I've ever seen one."

"Don't be rude," Atalanta said. "Harry just contacted me. Jackie has transferred Astolfo's Command Seals to Sieg. Hopefully, he'll be fine with that."

"Wait, what?!" Astolfo yelped, his eyes opening wide and sitting bolt upright, unintentionally headbutting Atalanta. "Owie!"

"Gah!" Atalanta grunted, before she wiped the blood from her face. "…Sieg is your new Master, apparently. So…will you ally with us?"

Astolfo rubbed his forehead. "…Look, for the record, my old Master was a bitch. Plus, I reckon she was just barely containing herself from using a Command Seal to rape me, and while she was pretty hot, she was also all kinds of nope. Kept on dragging me down to the dungeons to…lick me. I'm not an ice cream! Anyway, is Sieg okay?"

"…He's in the Yggdmillennia castle with Harry and my darling little Jackie," Reika said. "They should be fine."

Atalanta suddenly whirled, to find the figure of Berserker of Black striding towards them, warhammer in hand, growling. Astolfo shot to his feet. "Hey, Fran, it's okay! Look, they saved me, helped me, okay? Look, can we at least not fight for now?"

"Hrrngh?" the Berserker grunted, puzzled.

"…Master of Berserker," Atalanta said. "If you are listening through your link to your Servant, then please heed my words. We have reason to believe that the Master of Assassin of Red may be a Ruler Servant left over from the Third Holy Grail War in Fuyuki, one who has suborned the rest of the Red Faction. While we can offer no proof, we do not consider ourselves to be part of the main Red Faction. It would obviously be too much to expect you to consider a ceasefire with us, but…"

Suddenly, Berserker began growling and snarling. But not at them. Rather, at the owner of the calm, collected voice that spoke behind them. "My, my…I wonder how you came to that conclusion, Atalanta."

They whirled to find Shirou Kotomine standing behind them. "…But is it a wrong conclusion?" Atalanta asked, trying to remain calm.

"No…I guess not," Shirou said, with his usual, calm, beatific smile. "You are correct, of course. I'm afraid I misled you, so I beg for your forgiveness. Please, allow me to re-introduce myself. I am Ruler, from the Third Holy Grail War of Fuyuki…and my true name is Shirou Amakusa Tokisada…"

**CHAPTER 18 ANNOTATIONS:**

**Oh dear. Battle has been joined, Sieg's started a rescue operation, Astolfo's changed hands, Celenike has gotten another nasty fate, and Shirou has revealed himself. The dynamics of the battle have changed, it seems.**

**Now, regarding Celenike's fate. She's one of those fictional characters who deserves a horrible fate, but ends up with a rather inadequate one in canon. At least she gets her head lopped off by Moedred (unlike Umbridge, who pretty much gets off scot free). But I wanted something more for her. Admittedly, her fate in my first ****_Fate/Apocrypha_**** crossover ****_Love and War_**** was pretty tame, with James Potter murdering her, but a bit too quickly. ****_Bridegroom of Frankenstein_****, however, had me channel my inner Stephen King and Thomas Harris, giving Celenike a bad case of 'Death by Jack the Ripper', with a side of nursery rhymes.**

**Now, I wanted to give her a nasty death in this story, but couldn't figure out how. I decided on sending her to Artemis, but subjecting Celenike to the Actaeon Special seemed only like a mere repeat of Sagara's demise. I then remembered the myth of Daphne from mythology. Her being one of Atalanta's huntresses and her transformation being both temporary and caused by Artemis was purely my invention. But still, being turned into a sentient tree and then being fed into a woodchipper has got to be one of the nastiest demises I have put a character through. But Celenike deserves it, right?**

**1\. This is, of course, a reference to Dark Willow's infamous line from ****_Buffy the Vampire Slayer_****…and what she does to Warren. Given that I referred to that in a previous chapter, it seems fitting for an incensed Artemis to do this temporarily to Celenike.**


	20. Chapter 19: Messy Situations

**CHAPTER 19:**

**MESSY SITUATIONS**

_Say that again, Atalanta?_ Harry asked through their link. He had explained to his mother that yes, Celenike did deserve being turned into a yew tree and then put through a woodchipper. And now, Atalanta had called him up over their mental link.

_I said that Jeanne was correct, that Shirou Kotomine is actually the Ruler Servant Shirou Amakusa Tokisada_, Atalanta replied. _And he is looking much too calm at the moment, despite being outnumbered three to one, not counting Kairi or Reika. Even Berserker of Black seems to want to fight him_.

…_Get him to talk, get him to monologue. He might let slip something about his plans while he thinks he's in a position of strength_, Harry sent. _I'm going to see if I can find one of the other Masters of Yggdmillennia, preferably a sane one, and see if I can warn them. Get Kairi to use a Command Seal to bring Mordred there, okay? If Shirou really is that confident, you'll need all the help you can get_.

_Understood. What will you do?_

_Technically, my mission's done, as I've helped Sieg with freeing the Homunculi, but he still seems concerned about their wellbeing. I'm staying with him for now_…

* * *

Shirou smiled. "Well, even if Harry Jaeger and Assassin of Black, aka Jack the Ripper, aren't present, we have quite a few here. Archer of Red, the Arcadian Huntress Atalanta. Rider of Black, Astolfo, one of Charlemagne's Paladins. Berserker of Black, the nameless creation of Victor Frankenstein."

Berserker of Black snarled at Shirou. "Wait…Frankenstein's Monster was a woman?" Kairi asked. As the Berserker turned on him with a snarl, he said, "Whoa, hold up, it wasn't an insult, I'm just surprised. I mean, my Saber was supposedly male in her legend, but she's actually a girl."

"Dr Frankenstein wanted to create an Eve first to bear an Adam. Perhaps 'Eve' would be a better name for her than monster or Berserker." He turned to Berserker of Black. "Well? How about it? Should your name be Eve?"

Berserker of Black shook her head vehemently, and then, ground out the first word she had spoken. "Ber-ser-ker!"

"Oh? You'd rather be called Berserker rather than a lovely name like 'Eve'? I wonder why?"

"…Not…my…friend," Berserker snarled. "Stop…pretending!"

"Exactly," Atalanta said. "You smile and pretend that you are everybody's friend, but in truth, you are nobody's friend. You suborned the other Masters of the Red Faction, you attempted to murder Jeanne d'Arc, and for what?"

"You ask me what my goals are, Atalanta? Tell me, what are your own? I can guess at what Berserker of Black's desires are, to find love in one like her. That was her fictional counterpart's motive in the original novel. As for Astolfo…well, I can only guess. But you, Atalanta…I wonder what you desire."

"To ensure every child is loved. At first, I did not know how to accomplish this, but now, I believe I know, either to redirect the flows of fate so that every child lacking affection is drawn to a parent who is willing to love them, or else to create a more benign version of the Counter Guardian system, draw upon agents who can help the children abandoned, in the same way as Lady Artemis did for myself and for Harry."

Shirou's eyes widened, before he did something unexpected. He gave her a bow. "Well done, Atalanta. You have my sincere respect, not just for holding such a selfless wish dear to you, but also giving considerable thought to how it may be implemented by the Holy Grail. However, with what my wish is, yours may be a moot point. I desire salvation for all humanity, not just the children of the world, a worthy but somewhat narrow remit. You, Astolfo, being the Paladin of Charlemagne, one of the greatest kings of Christendom, would appreciate a wish such as that. I have no quarrel with any of you. Regardless, I will be bringing salvation to all humanity."

"…So that is your wish," came the familiar voice of Jeanne d'Arc, who was walking up to them. "I had hoped that I was incorrect, that there was something more mundane than a Ruler Servant persisting past their time. And yet…whoever summoned you summoned an atypical Ruler, for we are not meant to have any desire for the Holy Grail."

"The von Einzberns wished for someone to help them gain what they desired, Jeanne d'Arc," Shirou said. "Sadly…my Master was murdered, by Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia. And while I would be lying if I didn't say a desire for revenge eats at me even now, it is utterly secondary to my goal. Jeanne…as one of my own faith, surely you understand that my goal is an admirable one."

"Yes. But I still object. Forcing a salvation on humanity is no better than to be a dictator. In addition, it is not the place of the dead to lead the living." Her amethyst eyes narrowed. "Furthermore, 'tis the height of hubris to believe you are doing God's will. I have my own doubts that what I did for France was truly God's will, and I never looked at the death of an enemy or an ally and thought it glorious."

"If God disapproves of my plans, then He is free to hinder me, or to allow you to do so, and while I would prefer you to be my ally, I doubt that is the case for any of you present, sadly," Shirou said with a shrug. "I am aware that I may be succumbing to hubris, Jeanne d'Arc. Indeed, that is why I joined the fighting, so that, if I fall here, then it shows that God has shown His disapproval."

"I've got God's disapproval right here, Shirou," Kairi said, pointing his shotgun at the rogue Ruler. "Now, I dunno what finger buckshot that packs a punch like a Gandr curse would do to a Servant, and it probably does sod-all. But it seems pretty hypocritical to claim to do God's work while lying, cheating and killing. Saber, by my Command Seal, come to me!"

Mordred appeared in a flash of light, Clarent dripping with blood. "I'm here, Master. Dammit, you messed up my kill count."

"Sorry, but we needed reinforcements."

"Oh yeah, the priest who may be a Ruler."

"…I am. And it's time to demonstrate why," Shirou said. Leaping back to avoid Frankenstein and Mordred's simultaneous attack, he yelled, "Hear me, Spartacus! The oppressors are right here! By my Command Seal, COME TO ME AND STOP THE OPPRESSORS!"

Suddenly, the hulking, scarred lump of muscle that was Spartacus appeared between them and Shirou. "YES!" Spartacus roared, his habitual grin stretching even wider. "I ALWAYS COME TO STOP THE OPPRESSORS! ARE THESE THE CLOCK TOWER TYRANTS WHO HOARD SECRETS AND POWER?"

"Indeed, Spartacus. Have fun showing them the error of their ways." With that, Shirou fled.

"…Damned coward," Mordred muttered.

"You two, get back!" Jeanne yelled at Reika and Kairi.

As Mordred barely blocked an attack from Spartacus' sword, Astolfo summoned his Hippogriff. "Climb on board! We can at least get you two out of the line of fire!"

The two humans did so, flying away just in time as Spartacus kicked Mordred away. "YOU CAN'T HANDLE MY LOVE!"

"Doesn't seem much like love to hit someone," Mordred muttered sullenly, shaking her head to rid herself of the ringing. "Oi, got a plan?"

"Noble Phantasms," Atalanta said.

"I'll protect you as long as you are behind me," Jeanne said as she blocked one of Spartacus' wild swings. "I saw your Noble Phantasm earlier. Can you do that close to us, so I can shield you with my own?"

"Yes. Saber, can you unleash yours at the same time?" Atalanta said, dodging another swing.

"Yeah."

Berserker of Black bashed Spartacus with her own attack, sending him sliding back. "Now!" she screamed.

Atalanta hurriedly nocked a pair of arrows and fired. "PHOEBUS CATASTROPHE!" she roared, hoping that Apollo and Artemis would forgive the hasty attack.

As the arrows flew into the sky, Jeanne readied her flag. "My flag…defend our brethren…" Mordred, meanwhile, was readying her own Noble Phantasm, a pillar of blood-red light belching into the sky from her raised sword.

"LUMINOSITÉ ETERNELLE!" Jeanne called out, a golden light enveloping the Servants.

Just as a rain of arrows of light hit the charging Spartacus, tearing him asunder, Mordred screamed, "CLARENT BLOOD ARTHUR!" And a beam of sanguine light blasted between Jeanne and Atalanta towards Spartacus.

What happened next wasn't just an explosion. They were standing rather too close to the epicentre of two Anti-Army Noble Phantasms, the clashing energies between the two rocking the ground beneath them, and only their power and experience allowed them to keep their footing, combined with the protection from Jeanne's Noble Phantasm. They dared hope, for a moment, that maybe they had downed the Thracian Berserker.

Certainly, as the glare faded and the dust settled, the mutilated and charred lump of meat left over seemed to indicate Spartacus was dead. But Atalanta was uneasy. Where were the motes of mana that heralded a Servant's demise? She voiced this concern out loud.

Jeanne nodded. "…I had hoped that you managed to overwhelm his Noble Phantasm with two attacks simultaneously. Crying Warmonger, a technique that converts damage into magical energy, which he can use to regenerate. But…" Her eyes widened. "Get back…get back!"

Atalanta and Mordred did, but Berserker of Black charged over and began smashing at Spartacus' writhing remains, screaming as green lightning arced from her warhammer with each blow. But she was swatted away by a grotesque limb, Spartacus' body swelling and growing like a tumour on fast-forward. "Fuck, what does it take to kill this fucker?!" Mordred snarled as she helped Berserker of Black back to her feet.

"An Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm at the very least," Jeanne said with a grimace as Spartacus began turning into some grotesque monster, roaring with mad laughter. "I underestimated the power of Crying Warmonger. We need to get away. His healing is still working, but not in the way it should. His magical capacity is beginning to reach a maximum. If he releases it as a directed blast towards Trifas…"

"Can he do that?" Atalanta asked in horror.

"Indeed," Jeanne said with a nod. "If it comes to that…then I may have to use _Luminosité Eternelle_ a second time, to protect the people of Trifas and within the Yggdmillennia castle."

"I WILL SMASH ALL OPPRESSORS WITH MY LOVE!" roared the thing that Spartacus had become as he flung himself at them. "SMASH THEM! CRUSH THEM INTO THE DUST! WAHAHAHAHAHA!"

As the quartet fled from the monster, trying to see if they could draw it away from Trifas, Mordred looked over at Berserker of Black. "Y'know, compared to that guy, you're a paragon of sanity, even if you don't talk much!"

"Hmmph!" Berserker of Black agreed with a nod.

"Hold on guys!" Astolfo yelled, swooping in on the Hippogriff, Kairi and Reika clinging desperately to the slender, effeminate Rider's back. "TRAP OF ARGALIA!" A jet of golden light hit one of the legs of the grotesque beast Spartacus had become, dissolving it.

Mordred risked a glance back, and saw that the monster was only a little slowed down. "THAT DID SOD ALL, YOU GIRLY EXCUSE FOR A RIDER! SERIOUSLY, THE DAMNED CAMBION TROLL WOULD PULL OFF THE PRETTY GIRL LOOK BETTER THAN YOU! ACTUALLY, HE DID ONCE!"

"Who?" Jeanne called over to Mordred, her curiosity winning out over the urge to flee for now.

"MERLIN! WHO THE ACTUAL FUCK DID YOU THINK I MEANT?!"

"Oi! Less griping and more running guys!" Astolfo yelled at them. "Anyway, the cavalry's here!"

"WAHAHAHA! OPPRESSORS CAN'T ESCAPE ME!"

And then, Atalanta heard a welcome voice call out from the skies.

"SHUT UP AND **_BLEED_**, YOU UGLY MOTHERFUCKER! PHOEBE DELUGE!"

And then, like the wrath of a god, a hailstorm of arrows, not of light, but of magically-multiplied matter, stuck into Spartacus like porcupine quills. And Atalanta smiled. It seemed Astolfo was right, the cavalry _was_ here…

* * *

They'd managed to get the Homunculi out of the castle without any further incident, but with their allies being attacked by Spartacus, Harry and Sieg decided to get back, prioritising stopping Spartacus over doing any further sabotage of Yggdmillennia's plans. Jackie was clinging to Harry's back as he drove the motorcycle through the air, while Sieg sat in the sidecar. And they soon found their friends and allies being pursued by one ugly lump of meat.

Harry scowled, and activated a button on the motorbike. An autopilot, for times when he needed to do something stupid, like take both his hands off the handlebars to use Selene. He didn't know whether he could stop the Servant, but over the years, he had a number of customised arrows. As much as he liked reading comics about Hawkeye and Green Arrow, he actually kept his more tricky arrows to a minimum, being more practical than, say, creating an arrow with a boxing glove on the end.

This arrow, which he was going to be using with Phoebe Deluge, was a gift in acknowledgement of services from Zelretch for his services in destroying a particularly tenacious Dead Apostle. Admittedly, he had a lot of help, from Arcueid Brunestud, and a few Enforcers, but still…it was an arrow that was very good at inhibiting the regenerative capabilities of a Dead Apostle. In fact, it was good at inhibiting regeneration in general. Thanks to Zelretch's notes, he could recreate the arrow, and indeed, he had a few dozen, but creating the arrow was taxing, so he used it sparingly. Whether it could stop a Servant…well, it was unlikely, at the very least. At best, he could distract Spartacus long enough for the others to get away.

He looked down at the battlefield, at the ugly lump of meat pursuing Atalanta, Mordred, Jeanne d'Arc, and what, according to his mental link with Atalanta, was Frankenstein's Monster. He'd been listening in to the conversation with Shirou Amakusa Tokisada, even after his talk with Atalanta, just in case the priest pulled something. Which he did.

The ugly mass of flesh that was once Spartacus roared with laughter. "WAHAHAHA! OPPRESSORS CAN'T ESCAPE ME!"

He felt a surge of anger at that, as he nocked the arrow and aimed it at Spartacus. Atalanta was no oppressor, and he doubted anyone else present was either. "SHUT UP AND **_BLEED_**, YOU UGLY MOTHERFUCKER! PHOEBE DELUGE!"

The arrow spat from Selene, and in a flash, multiplied to scores, no, hundreds of arrows that sped straight down at Spartacus, chewing at his flesh. But just as Harry was taking the wheel again, Spartacus lashed out with one of his malformed limbs. Harry turned the bike to try and evade, but even the glancing blow sent the bike tumbling out of the sky.

Suddenly, Harry felt himself being pulled away from the bike, and he soon found himself landing on the ground. So was Sieg. They were being lowered to the ground awkwardly by Jackie, and it was this that reminded Harry that, despite her child body and her being a Servant, Jackie was much stronger than most adults.

Unfortunately, that thought was chased from his head when his motorbike exploded in Spartacus' face, and all it did was make him laugh uproariously. "THUS FALL ALL OPPRESSORS!"

"Fuck you!" Harry yelled. "That was my personal property! Those who destroy personal property are themselves oppressors!"

Now, he didn't know whether that would work, as half-arsed as that retort was and only half-intended to try and induce some sort of logical paradox. However, he was gratified to see an expression of confusion come over the face of Spartacus, the original one, sticking out of the side of one of the monstrous, saurian heads like a tumour. "Uhh…love divided by oppression error…reinstall Saint Graph and reboot…warning, Spartacus Dot Exe has become corrupted, would you like to file an error report with Zelretch Tech Support?"

"…What did you do to him?" Jeanne asked, walking over to him.

"…I can't believe this," Harry muttered. "Did I pull off a science fiction cliché, only with a homicidal rebellious gladiator than a computer? Come on…vanish in a puff of logic and magic blue smoke(1)…" He'd heard about such terms from Hermione and Waver. Plus, he was introduced to _Doctor Who_ and _Star Trek_ by those two.

However, any hope of him giving Spartacus a terminal brain fart via logical paradox was dashed when Spartacus suddenly roared and lashed out at him. Sieg interposed himself between Harry and Spartacus, only to get smashed away. "LOGICAL PARADOXES ARE THE ULTIMATE OPPRESSION!" roared Spartacus.

"Sieg!" Jeanne screamed, blocking another attack from Spartacus with her banner. Berserker of Black roared, and leapt onto Spartacus' back, smashing him repeatedly with her warhammer.

"Bastard!" Mordred yelled, leaping up and joining Berserker of Black on her fellow Berserker's back, as did Jackie, stabbing and slashing at the monster viciously. "What the fuck did that kid ever do to you?! He was trying to help his Homunculi, and you attacked him! That makes you the oppressor!"

"LIES ARE THE ULTIMATE OPPRESSION!" he roared, bucking them off his back.

"…Didn't he just say that logical paradoxes are the ultimate oppression?" Atalanta asked, even as she dodged a swipe of one of Spartacus' limbs. "He really is mad."

"SANITY IS THE ULTIMATE OPPRESSION!"

But even as Spartacus attacked again, his limb went flying. And now everyone, including Spartacus, were staring at the culprit. A silver-armoured, silver-haired swordsman with tanned skin, glowing marks on his bare chest, and a grim expression stood there…where Sieg once was.

"…Siegfried?" Astolfo, from where he circled, yelped.

"…No…" Jeanne said. "…That's Sieg. But using Siegfried's form."

"…I don't know exactly how or why I was given this power," Sieg, in Siegfried's body, said, raising his sword to the skies. "But I know how I will use it. Arise, my sword." A jet of blue energy purled around the blade, bursting into azure flame. "BALMUNG!"

The blast consumed Spartacus in a blast, Siegfried panting, before he flared with light and became Sieg once more. "…Did I get him?"

"…At last, I've found you, my oppressors," rasped Spartacus, and he suddenly loped out of the dust cloud, his tumour-like body glowing. But he made no attempt to attack them. Instead…

"He's heading for Trifas!" Jeanne yelled.

Before Spartacus could get far, though, he collapsed. "…Love…" he groaned, even as the glowing patches in his body began to swell.

"His Noble Phantasm has reached a critical stage!" Jeanne said as they caught up to him.

"Can that banner thing block the attack?" Mordred demanded.

"Yes…I hope," Jeanne said as she led them to right in front of the beast. "Harry, Sieg…do you trust me?"

"Yeah," Harry said. Because he had to. Because he doubted there was anything like a minimum safe distance for this.

"Then stand behind me. The same goes for the rest of you. Astolfo, get those two out of the line of fire, now!"

Astolfo nodded, taking his Hippogriff away. "Spartacus," Jeanne said grimly. "To allow a hero such as yourself to harm the innocent is something I cannot countenance. My flag…defend our brethren… LUMINOSITÉ ETERNELLE!"

Just as her flag unfurled, and a golden light enveloped them, Harry heard Spartacus growl, violet energy crackling along his body, "This is the blow I strike against the oppressors…the time has come for me to eradicate those in power…_THIS! IS! __**SPARTACUS!**_"

And then, all was consumed in light, sound and fury…

And then, it faded. Harry blinked, shaking his head, watching as Jeanne sagged a little. He looked around. Atalanta, Mordred, Berserker of Black, Sieg and Jackie were all right. Astolfo was coming in to land, with Kairi and Reika still there.

And the landscape? Aside from an unblemished patch immediately behind Jeanne, much of the ground was burnt and carved out. Thankfully, by the looks of things, Trifas escaped damage, though the Yggdmillennia castle wasn't so lucky, part of it carved away by the blast.

And heading towards the smoking castle was the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, like a vulture swooping in on a wounded animal. Harry clenched his fist. He knew that, to Shirou, the deaths of those people, caused by the very Servant he wielded, would have been written off as an unfortunate necessity. But he swore, there and then, that he would make the phony Ruler Servant pay…

**CHAPTER 19 ANNOTATIONS:**

**So…that just happened. A bit of humour, a bit of drama, a bit of action, and an explosion that would have sent Michael Bay into a post-coital coma.**

**Now, while I like naming Berserker of Black Eve in my works, she rejects the name here. Why? Shirou's the one giving it, and despite his well-meaning nature, Eve would only accept such a name from a friend. Shirou is NOT her friend.**

**Anyway, the next chapter may not be out for a little while yet. Still, hope you've enjoyed this chapter...**

**Review-answering time! ****Guest****: Actually, Stephen King does do some very horrific and explicitly described deaths. I remember, for example, a character in ****_It_**** getting attacked by a swarm of flying leeches, and there was a lovely description of him feeling his own eyeballs getting sucked dry. There's also Eduard Delacroix's death in ****_The Green Mile_**** (in the part of the book suitably titled 'The Bad Death of Eduard Delacroix'), where his eyeballs are stated to be hanging out of their sockets like cooked eggs after his mask is burned away during his botched execution. Often, it's the stuff where people haven't died that's worse: witness what happens to some people in ****_The Tommyknockers_****. They're basically turned into living batteries if I remember correctly.**

**In addition, I've never read a Clive Barker book in my life, nor do I have any inclination to. Then again, maybe burning the Yew Tree Formerly Known As Celenike Icecolle Yggdmillennia might be better. The whole tree transformation thing was not just Greek myth, though that was the main one: the Rani from ****_Doctor Who_**** has landmines that can transform those who step on them into trees.**

**EDIT: The above guest reviewer thought in their latest review that there was something more to my dislike of Clive Barker. I should really point out that it's less a hatred or dislike of Clive Barker specifically and more of a dislike towards the horror genre as a whole. Most of the horror works I enjoy are exceptions to the rule (the reason why I like _Tokyo Ghoul_, for example, is that the horror is only one part of the story, and there's considerable human drama). That being said, what I have read about the _Hellraiser_ films hasn't really endeared them to me. Then again, horror films in general don't appeal to me either. At least with books, your mind can censor the goriest details to a degree, and with video games, you can actually do something to escape or act against the situation. And you're thinking of _Thinner_ with that curse one, I think. Can't remember whether that was one of the Richard Bachman stories.**

**1\. 'Magic blue smoke' is a facetious name techies give the smoke that comes from burned out electronics, claiming that, once the 'magic blue smoke' is gone, electronics don't work anymore.**


	21. Chapter 20: Confrontation

**CHAPTER 20:**

**CONFRONTATION**

Salvation, for all. Something any hero worth their salt would do their utmost to achieve. And yet, Atalanta felt uneasy, as the dust (both literally and figuratively) settled from Spartacus' final attack.

She was not blind to the realities of the world. Conflict was very much a part of human nature. Truth be told, humans merely changed what animals fought over. Beasts fought each other for food, territory and mating rights, resources, in other words. Humans still did that too, but they also fought over ideologies, abstract things. Ideas.

And the problem was, salvation was a very abstract idea. Applied to a single person or a group of people, it could mean deliverance from a bad situation. But applying it to humanity as a whole? Was that possible? And how? How could one deliver salvation to the entirety of humanity? Did it mean destroying evil, eradicating the ability to do evil or cause conflict?

Still…while it would be bad enough if he was willing to kill for it, like any other participant in the Holy Grail War, it was the fact that he was willing to attack his fellow Ruler to do so. That cold-blooded pragmatism worried her, even if his praise of her wish seemed genuine. He seemed to be fixated on the Greater Good, no matter what the cost.

Atalanta knew, then and there, that she had to stop him. She doubted any salvation he desired would be something that she would want for children.

"…Can we catch up to them?" Astolfo asked, having brought in the Hippogriff to land. "I mean, I could get there easily, but Berserker and you guys…"

"Portkey," Harry said, before fishing around in his expanded bag and removing a length of rope. "By the way, how the hell did Sieg become Siegfried?"

"It must have been Siegfried's heart, implanted within him," Jeanne mused. "And…look."

Atalanta noticed what looked like Command Seals on the Homunculus' hand. Not the ones for Astolfo, but other ones, black and vaguely draconic-looking. One of them had faded. "Jeanne…it shouldn't be possible normally for a human or a Homunculus to channel the powers of a Servant."

"Sieg was engineered to have a powerful mana output," Jeanne said as she examined Sieg's hand. "That's probably what helped him, but he can't maintain that form for long. And it's sure to have side effects. That being said…what in God's name did you think you were doing, rushing out to the battlefield like that?"

"Sorry, that's my fault," Harry said. "Listen, he wanted to save the Homunculi being used as mana batteries, and as I was doing the same thing, I opted to help him out. But when we heard you guys were in trouble, he insisted on coming along. Besides, I thought Jackie could protect him if things went pear-shaped."

"I see. Well, I will still be having words with him later, but I thank you, Harry. For protecting him and coming to our rescue both, even if…well…"

"Yeah, my ears are still ringing," Kairi muttered, wriggling a finger in his ear. "Seriously, if the Devil played a musical instrument, then it probably sounded like that noise Spartacus' attack made. It's like a Blaster Beam mated with a nuclear weapon(1). Glad the town is all right, but what about Yggdmillennia?"

"Master…okay…" Berserker of Black rasped.

Sieg peered at the castle. "I think most of the living quarters are intact. The blast damage is away from the area where Astolfo looked after me."

"Yeah, I did some exploration of the castle. I think most of the damage seems to be to the area covering where…oh. I think the damaged and destroyed parts are directly over where the Greater Grail was meant to be," the effeminate Rider said with a dawning look of horror on his face.

"Well…I think it goes without saying that while letting Darnic keep the Grail is a bad idea, allowing the priest to get his mitts on it is also a bad idea," Harry said. "Berserker, is your Master willing to call for a temporary truce to deal with Shirou Amakusa Tokisada?"

The red-haired Berserker nodded, her grunt having an affirmative sound to it. "Ruler…okay?"

"Yes," Jeanne said. "I would ask for the Masters of Black to cooperate in stopping Shirou Amakusa Tokisada. Harry, you said you were creating a Portkey."

"To bring us all to the Yggdmillennia castle's courtyard. From there, we'll figure out how to get on board the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. Okay, everyone, pick up part of the rope and hold on."

The various Servants and Masters did so. "Okay…Tauropolos…"

* * *

Jeanne swayed on her feet. "_Mon Dieu_…" she groaned. "Wizards use that all the time?" Atalanta nodded mutely, propping herself against a nearby wall, while Berserker of Black was groaning in a nauseous way. Astolfo was staggering around, his eyes replaced with swirling spirals. Sieg was outright chundering, while Reika and Kairi were looking a little unsteady on their feet.

And Jackie? "Whee! Again!" the little Assassin cheered.

"Never…again…" Sieg groaned, before he emitted another technicolour yawn. "…Is that corn? Serge didn't give me corn, I don't think…"

"Buck up, Sieg," Harry said, looking around the courtyard.

Mordred, who looked unaffected herself, nodded. "Yeah, Sieg. You've never been thrown off a horse, have you? So suck it up. And look sharp, we've got company."

They did, in the form of a girl in her late teens, with brown hair framing a pretty face. She was dressed in the same white uniform as Celenike had been, and had four robotic limbs strapped to her back, two of which were bringing her closer, like a prettier Doctor Octopus. Chiron was walking alongside her. "My brother has notified me of the situation," she said. "I am Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia, the Master of Yggdmillennia's Archer. You wish to assist us in dealing with the rogue Ruler Servant?"

"Well, we want your help in dealing with him, but yeah," Harry said.

"I would have considered it too fantastic…but my brother notified Uncle Darnic, and he did confirm that the von Einzberns did summon a Ruler Servant in the Third Holy Grail War," Fiore said. "Therefore, we have agreed to a temporary truce. Though what has happened to Celenike?"

"…I sent her my mother's way, just like I did Hyouma Sagara," Harry said grimly. "She's been turned into a yew tree."

"And your mother?"

"Lady Artemis. Chiron's vouched for you and your brother, so I'm not going to do the same to you or to your brother. Please don't prove me wrong." He looked up into the skies as the Hanging Gardens of Babylon approached the castle. "Besides, it seems we have bigger fish to fry."

"Yeah, we know," came the voice of a young man with glasses hurrying over to them. "I'm Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia, Master of Berserker. Nice to meet you, sorry we couldn't meet under better circumstances. Berserker, are you okay?"

"Ugghh…" Berserker of Black groaned.

"Yeah, I know, Portkeys can be bad for your health," Caules said, rubbing the back of his Berserker gently. "I'm glad you're back in one piece, though."

Berserker looked up at her Master. Harry realised that, while her eyes were normally hidden by her fringe, he could just see them. Despite being mismatched, they were actually quite beautiful. One was sapphire, the other golden. She gave a slight smile to Caules, before she straightened up.

"So, who are we actually up against in the Red Faction?" Fiore asked.

Harry looked at Atalanta, who nodded. "I'm sure your Servant will have told you who Rider is," the Huntress said.

"Achilles," Fiore acknowledged. "And we know Lancer of Red is Karna, the Indian demigod from the _Mahabharata_."

"Assassin of Red is Semiramis," Harry said. "And Caster is apparently William Shakespeare, of all people. He may seem weak, but who knows what his Noble Phantasm is like? Assuming he has only one. The Hanging Gardens are Semiramis' handiwork, though. She's more like a Caster than an Assassin."

"Meaning that that fortress is in all likelihood her territory," came the muffled, but calm, voice of a man in striped blue robes and wearing a golden mask obscuring his features. "My apologies, but the Homunculi appeared to have been set free. I guess the culprits are present, but we have more urgent matters. Fiore, where is Lord Darnic and Lancer?"

"I don't know, Caster. But the Red Faction has been suborned by a Ruler Servant left over from the Third Holy Grail War in Fuyuki. Their Servant's stronghold is overhead."

"Then we must infiltrate it posthaste," came the deep voice of a man who also appeared. Pale, with blonde hair, a goatee, and sunken golden eyes, dressed elegantly. "Archer of Red, Saber of Red, and Assassin of Black, along with your respective Masters, I am Vlad III of Wallachia, the Lancer Servant summoned by Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia. I will forgive your trespasses on my dominion, as the situation seems dire enough to warrant a temporary truce."

"Thank you," Harry said, with perhaps more sarcasm than he should have. After all, this man was the inspiration for Dracula. "By the way, can magecraft do something like a tractor beam or something?"

"Yes," Caules said. "And I think they're about to use it."

As a whirlwind seemed to form in the ruined courtyard of the castle, Harry said, "I think that's our cue. Atalanta, let's go!"

"We'll keep Astolfo and Assassin here," Kairi said. "Gotta keep the Masters safe, just in case. Saber, go with them."

"Got it!"

Harry was the only one of the Masters who rushed towards the maelstrom, leaping onto a piece of debris. Berserker of Black stayed behind as well to protect Caules and Fiore. As they did so, a massive object, like a hollowed-out orb of organic material, through which feminine figures could be glimpsed within, began rising into the air. Atalanta and Harry leapt onto a piece of debris. "That's the Greater Grail?!" he yelled over the roaring winds.

Atalanta nodded grimly. Jeanne, who landed next to them, said, "It's beautiful, is it not?"

"Yeah. A bit creepy with all those figures, though. Is it alive?"

"Yes. It was formed from the sacrifice of the then head of the von Einzbern family, Justeaze."

"…Yeesh," Harry muttered. "That's macabre…"

* * *

"You seem pretty calm about your ally going up there with the Servants," Fiore observed. "He's the only human amongst those Servants."

"He's also been trained by a Greek deity," Kairi said with a shrug, lighting up a cigarette. "Used to be the British wizard's little messianic figure until Dumbledore's little fuck-up with Harry's guardians ended up with him heading to Greece, from what I know. He's probably too reckless for his own good, but still…I don't think Atalanta will let anything happen to him. Anyway, I doubt my Saber will let anything happen to them either. She's got a good heart, despite her reputation in life. By the way, kid, Sieg, you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm a little exhausted. Something happened while I was transformed into Siegfried."

"Wait, what?" Fiore yelped.

"Yeah, that was my thoughts exactly, Fiore," Caules said with a wan smile. "But I saw it happen through Berserker's eyes. He somehow turned into Siegfried briefly."

"But that's impossible!" Fiore protested. "A normal human couldn't fuse with a Servant, or else they'd self-destruct! Even a Homunculus would be hard-pressed to survive!"

"Are you calling your brother a liar?" Jackie asked, cocking her head curiously at the girl. "We saw it happen."

"I'm still surprised myself," Sieg said. "I mean, I got knocked out cold by Spartacus, and the next thing I know, I'm talking to Siegfried in a cave with a dragon in it, and he told me to take up the sword to protect those I care about. Next thing I know, I was using Balmung against Spartacus…fat lot of good it did us, given what he did."

"Well, at least Trifas didn't get nuked," Kairi muttered. "I'm ruthless, but not that ruthless. Magi who get innocents caught up in this shit shouldn't be going for Akasha, in my opinion."

"Then why do you fight for the Grail, Kairi Sisigou?" Fiore asked. "Or was it just the clink of Clock Tower's blood money?"

"It's really none of your business, kid, but if you must know…let's just say I fucked up badly, and got someone killed who shouldn't have died. If I got the Grail, I'd bring her back."

"…A child of yours?" Reika asked.

"Adopted, but yeah. Akasha can go fuck itself. My family pursued the Root, even going so far as to make a Mephistophelean pact for power, and for what?" Kairi scoffed. "You two kids…don't ever let the temptation for the Root kill off your sense of morality. It's never worth it. Take it from someone who's seen the worst Magi have to offer. I'm not saying this to be condescending or anything, just a fair warning."

In the silence that followed, Astolfo said, "Geez, that got heavy real fast. How d'you think the guys are doing up there?"

"Well, they've got some solid heavy-hitters, but they're also on a flying doom fortress that's enemy territory," Kairi said. "So who knows?"

* * *

Harry knew. Vlad III was losing in a fight against Karna, the only Servant of Red present in the corridor, but refusing any help out of pride. And then, Karna dropped the bombshell, that as they were in a territory created by Semiramis, Vlad was cut off from the power of his land and people, dropping his power significantly.

"Damnation," Vlad snarled as he disengaged from his latest clash with the opposing Lancer. Despite wielding his Noble Phantasm, Kazikli Bey, an ability that allowed him to form impaling spikes out of any surface or his foes, he was now outmatched.

"Vlad III," Atalanta said, readying Tauropolos. "My bow is ready, as is Chiron's. And I imagine Saber is itching for a fight, and I am sure Caster wishes to assist you. You needn't fight alone out of pride."

Vlad shot a look at them, before he sagged, nodding reluctantly. "Perhaps I will take you up on your request, huntress. Retrieving the Greater Grail is worth a bruised pride."

"No. You will fight, Vlad III. Stand and fight."

Harry started, not realising someone had come here until he heard the cold voice speaking from a gallery overlooking the corridor. Either he was slipping, or the man standing there was good at stealth. He looked up at the man with the Yggdmillennia uniform with a cape thrown over it, his coldly handsome features framed by blue hair, and scowled. "Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia," he said.

"Harry Jaeger, formerly Harry Potter," Darnic said, looking down at him coldly. "A thorn in my side these past few weeks. Not only did you expose my plans to Clock Tower, but you robbed me of Assassin."

"Sagara was going to murder someone in cold blood to summon a Servant," Harry said as coldly as Darnic had done to him. "And you're a Nazi collaborator, and an eater of infant souls. That's more than enough reason to want you dead, you bastard."

"Hush, child," Darnic sneered. "The adults are talking, and a wizard brat raised by a half-dead goddess does not count."

Harry felt a surge of anger at that, but kept his cool with difficulty. Atalanta seemed like she wanted nothing more than to stick him full of arrows, but kept her own calm. Darnic was here for a reason, and maybe he could expose his plans, so that they could find a way to scupper them. Because as much as letting Shirou having the Greater Grail was a Bad Idea, so was letting Darnic have it.

"Vlad III, why are you not fighting to your utmost potential?" Darnic said. "You swore that you would win at all costs. And yet, you are holding back, refusing to use even your greatest trump card!"

At this, Vlad became still, glaring at Darnic. "My apologies, Darnic…for realising that you are either deaf or senile! Do you think I would ever stoop to using that Noble Phantasm?! I warned you what would happen if you ever pressed the issue, that your life would be forfeit!"

"Okay…not to sound stupid or anything…but what are they talking about?" Mordred asked.

"…In this form, Vlad III has a Noble Phantasm, Legend of Dracula," Jeanne said. "It transforms him into…a vampire."

"Exactly," Vlad said. "I was painted as an abominable Dead Apostle by Bram Stoker, cementing years of slanderous lies spouted by my enemies! I would rather die than become a vampire. And I will kill anyone who tries to force me into that role!"

"YOU HAVE NO CHOICE, YOU UPSTART FAMILIAR!" Darnic roared, all composure lost. "I HAVE GIVEN YOU THE RESPECT DUE TO YOUR STATION UNTIL NOW BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BRING ME THE GRAIL! AND YOU ARE FAILING THAT! WITH THAT DAMNED RULER IN MY WAY, I NEED TO DO EVERYTHING I CAN! WE HAVE DONE THINGS YOUR WAY, VLAD TEPES! NOW WE WILL DO THINGS MY WAY!"

"Darnic, please reconsider!" Jeanne exclaimed. "While it is indeed your prerogative to seek the Grail, you…"

"Oh, SHUT UP!" Darnic snapped. "I have no use for a bitch who cost me a valuable tool in that Homunculus while bleating about neutrality! The Grail WILL be mine, regardless of whatever you think, you French harlot! You and your fellow Ruler have stood in my way FOR THE LAST TIME! LANCER, BY MY COMMAND SEAL, _I ORDER YOU TO USE YOUR NOBLE PHANTASM, __**LEGEND OF DRACULA!**_"

**CHAPTER 20 ANNOTATIONS:**

**Oh dear. Darnic, you just had to go and screw everyone over, including your own Servant. Still…more Servants are present to help, right? And Eve's still kicking. Dunno when the next chapter will be out, so I'm a bit evil leaving it on a cliffhanger, but still…hope you enjoy.**

**Review-answering time! While I answered Guest's review in the previous chapter as an edit, I should reiterate what I stated, as I haven't received a response**. **I should really point out that it's less a hatred or dislike of Clive Barker specifically and more of a dislike towards the horror genre as a whole. Most of the horror works I enjoy are exceptions to the rule (the reason why I like **_**Tokyo Ghoul**_**, for example, is that the horror is only one part of the story, and there's considerable human drama). That being said, what I have read about the **_**Hellraiser**_ **films hasn't really endeared them to me. Then again, horror films in general don't appeal to me either. At least with books, your mind can censor the goriest details to a degree, and with video games, you can actually do something to escape or act against the situation. And you're thinking of **_**Thinner**_ **with that curse one, I think. Can't remember whether that was one of the Richard Bachman stories.**

**framfrit****: While you may have a point, Spartacus clearly didn't give two shits about the collateral damage he would cause (namely, to the people of Trifas). I'm not denying that he is a hero (I've read about one of his actions in one of the Lostbelts in ****_Fate/Grand Order_****), but his actions in ****_Fate/Apocrypha_**** seem hardly heroic, especially because of his Mad Enhancement. Basically, his mind may be thinking "I'M HALPING!", but frankly, it's the sort of help people could do without. Seriously, even Florence Nightingale would be better by comparison, and I've seen how that scary woman acts in ****_Fate/Grand Order_****…**

**1\. The Blaster Beam is an…interesting instrument that emits a distinctive noise. Amongst other things, it was used to create the distinctive noise of the seismic charges Jango Fett uses against Obi-Wan during their dogfight in ****_Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones_****.**


	22. Chapter 21: Vampire vs Werecat

**CHAPTER 21:**

**VAMPIRE VERSUS WERECAT**

Harry chose that moment to fire off an arrow from Selene, Atalanta doing the same with Tauropolos, but even as, in his attempt to dodge, Darnic was pinned to a wall, the damage had been done. Vlad was convulsing as his body became monstrous. "NO!" he roared, his voice becoming distorted and monstrous. "I AM NOT A VAMPIRE!"

Darnic jeered, out of view. "Don't hide from what you really are, Count Dracula! Now, by my Second Command Seal, I…"

But Vlad was faster, his now distorted, monstrous body, grey of skin and red of eye, leapt up to the gallery and impaled Darnic, by the sound of it. "…**_Don't think you've won, Darnic_**," Vlad growled.

"I have. By my second Command Seal, seek the Greater Grail with all your might!" And then, grotesque chewing and sucking noises came from above. "Yes, feed on me, Dracula! And now, by my third and final Command Seal, ENGRAVE MY VERY EXISTENCE ONTO YOURS! LET US BECOME ONE BEING, AND STEAL BACK THE GRAIL TOGETHER!"

"What the hell is he doing?!" Harry yelped.

"He's fusing himself with the vampire Vlad has become," Jeanne whispered in horror. "A monstrous entity that will seek the Grail, no matter what. The problem is, he has become a bane upon the world in doing so. Dead Apostles, at their worst, are abominations. And if he reaches the Greater Grail…he could unleash an apocalyptic plague upon all creation. He must be stopped…"

Harry readied the arrows he had used on Spartacus. "Can these help?"

"They'd only hinder him. A Dead Apostle of his level and a Servant…they'd do damage, but we need cleansing weapons like Black Keys to be truly effective," Jeanne said. "However, a Servant can harm him…I hope."

Harry nodded grimly, before handing over some to Atalanta. "See if you can hit some vital points."

Karna, however, had decided to take matters into his own hands, zooming up to the balcony and, by the sound of it, impaling the vampire with his spear. "Burn," he said.

But suddenly, mist wafted from the gallery, reforming into the grotesque vampire that was once Vlad on the floor. Harry didn't even hesitate. "PHOEBE DELUGE!" he roared, letting loose an arrow which instantly multiplied into a veritable storm of arrows.

The scores of arrows smashed into the grotesque vampire, and he howled. "**_WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! I AM A SERVANT NOW, AND YET, THESE ARROWS HURT?!_**" he screamed in a distorted version of Darnic's voice.

"You're a vampire now, you baby-eating bastard," Harry said grimly. "I may not have an arrow for every occasion, but I've hunted Dead Apostles before. And uglier ones than you at that. These arrows come from Zelretch with love." He nocked and aimed another arrow. "PHOEBE DELUGE!"

The vampire tried to turn into mist, but screamed in pain as the arrows forced him out of his mist form, sending him crashing into a wall. Atalanta sent another arrow, piercing the heart with uncanny accuracy. "**NO…NO NO NO NO…****_NO!_**" screamed the vampire, before he decided to flee, dissolving into mist and fleeing deeper into the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. "**_I WILL _****_NOT_****_ DIE BEFORE I REACH THE GRAIL!_**" he roared, nearly bowling over a newly-arrived Achilles.

"After him!" Jeanne yelled.

As they rushed after the vampire, Jeanne picking up Harry so that he could keep pace with the other Servants, he yelled, "I didn't think my arrows would be that effective!"

"Your bow's a divinely-made weapon, even if it's weak compared to a Noble Phantasm," Atalanta said. "And those arrows were specifically designed to kill vampires. He may be a Servant, but they definitely harmed him."

"Not enough, though!" Chiron pointed out. "He's desperate, and if he reaches the Greater Grail, it's possible that he would spread the plague of vampirism across the world in an instant, like Ruler said! Harry, how many of those arrows do you have spare?"

"I can spare a couple more." Harry, awkwardly, fished around in his bag and handed one of them over to Chiron, who nocked it, and fired it. It pierced the vampire, but didn't kill it.

"**_YOU'LL HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT!_**" jeered Darnic as he rounded the corner at the end of the corridor.

"So what's with that guy, Missy?" Achilles asked as they sprinted along the corridor. "I've seen offspring of Echidna with less teeth than that!"

"Long story short, Darnic forced Vlad Tepes to become a vampire, and has fused himself with the beast! And stop calling me that, Twinkleheels!"

"Where the fuck is that priest?!" Mordred snarled. "He may be the enemy, but he's probably got anti-vampire weapons comin' out of his arse!"

"Hell if I know!" Achilles snapped. "Anyway, what do you mean he's the enemy? Aren't you part of the Red Faction too?"

"Achilles, Shirou Kotomine is actually Shirou Amakusa Tokisada, an atypical Ruler summoned during the Third Holy Grail War in Fuyuki!" Atalanta yelled.

"Caster, can you use golems to entrap him?" Chiron asked.

"He's out of my range, as this domain is not my territory," Avicebron said, his voice still maddeningly calm despite their running and the generally dire situation. "If we manage to catch up with him, I will try."

"…Harry," Atalanta said. As he looked over to her, she said, "…I need to use Agrius Metamorphosis to catch up and delay him if not stop him. I need a few of those arrows too."

Harry looked at her in shock, before he asked, "Are you sure?"

"Just be ready to use a Command Seal if I can't get myself out of it," she said grimly. "Jeanne, I give you permission to assist him using one of yours. Have you tried using one on Darnic?"

"He broke free as soon as I tried," Jeanne said. "And Atalanta? Thank you."

Atalanta nodded grimly, before she fished from her dress a scrap of hide that seemed to have an ominous dark glow to it. Harry knew that it was the very hide of the Calydonian Boar that she helped Meleager bring down. She took the proffered arrows from Harry, before she pressed it to her body. She screamed in pain as she seemed to be consumed in dark flame. Her skin and hair paled, fur seeming to sprout around her body, her clothes tearing away, her eyes turning a baleful yellow. She looked almost like she was wearing some sort of fur bikini with a ragged cape of fur now.

Then, with a scream of fury, she launched herself down the corridor at breakneck speed, fur extending from her shoulders like makeshift wings to lend her speed. "Come back here, you monster!" she roared. "I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!"

* * *

Under normal circumstances, Atalanta wouldn't have dared use the Agrius Metamorphosis. But there were a few reasons why she decided to use it. The first was that dealing with the monstrous hybrid Darnic and Vlad had fused into took priority, and he was fleeing too far and too fast. She needed the boost in strength and speed. Agrius Metamorphosis acted like a pseudo-Madness Enhancement, but there was less loss of reason, though there was still some. She didn't want to become a beast in human skin, a savage one, which was why she refrained from using it.

The second was that she trusted Harry enough to be able to bring herself out of the Agrius Metamorphosis through her own willpower, or for him to be able to persuade her by words or by Command Seal. And she found herself not submerged in the rage and hatred, but surfing it, like it was a wave. She didn't allow it to consume her, instead, using it to boost her speed, her strength, letting it fill her limbs and senses without drowning them.

In fact, that was the difference between the relationship she had with Harry, and the relationship between Darnic and Vlad. While Harry and herself could never be equals in terms of physical ability, they were equal partners in their relationship, built on mutual trust. Darnic, meanwhile, had faked subservience to Vlad Tepes, before deliberately destroying that trust in an act designed to allow him to get the Greater Grail, no matter what the cost. In addition, she and Vlad were both ashamed of their respective monstrous transformations, but Atalanta could still use that transformation if she felt the situation called for it. She doubted Vlad would have used that Noble Phantasm even if it was to save the world.

She caught up with the vampire easily, and screamed, "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" As it turned to face her, she leapt into the air and stabbed a pair of Harry's anti-vampire arrows, one in each hand, into the vampire's eyes. She was forced to dodge as stake-like protrusions lanced themselves out of the floor and walls at her.

"**_So, the little pussy cat has her own tricks up her sleeve_**," sneered Darnic's voice, even as he clutched at his eyes in pain.

"More than one, you soul-eating monster!" Atalanta snarled. "You consumed infant souls, all to prolong your pathetic existence! For that alone, you deserve death a hundred times over! I'm going to have to content myself with just the one time."

"**_You stupid little bitch. Do you seriously think you can harm me? Your metamorphosis must have addled what pitiful intellect you possess_**," Darnic sneered. He took his hands away, revealing his empty eye-sockets. "**_This body is leagues more powerful than yours. Even without my eyes, I can best you._**"

"…True. But it has only been under your control for a couple of minutes, whereas this body, bestial though it is, is as much a part of me as everything else," Atalanta said, bearing her teeth in a feral snarl. "Besides, how long is it going to be before the priest comes along and finishes what you started in the Third Holy Grail War? I imagine he'd have a lot of anti-vampire weapons. Painful, I'd imagine. Even if this is only a delaying action…I'm going to enjoy this more than I really should!"

She dodged a swipe, and then another from the vampire, before it turned into mist and nearly blindsided her. She launched at it again, wielding the arrows like short daggers as she danced around it, slicing and stabbing. "**_Pathetic little creature!_**" Darnic snarled. "**_You merely delay the inevitable!_**"

"I'd rather die than allow a selfish monster like you to get the Grail," Atalanta sneered back. "Magi shouldn't even be allowed near the Root at the best of times, but you…YOU'D TAINT IT! YOU WOULD DENY A FUTURE TO EVERYONE BUT YOURSELF! I WILL NOT LET YOU DENY A FUTURE FOR THE CHILDREN OF THIS WORLD!"

A glancing blow sent her sprawling into a wall, breaking it. "…**_Like I said, _****_pathetic_****_. A mewling quim bleating about children…IS THIS THE BEST A HEROIC SPIRIT HAS? WHIMPERING AND WHINING ABOUT CHILDREN? OH, THINK OF THE CHILDREN! WHAT A DAMNABLE CLICHÉ THAT IS! THE ONLY FUTURE THIS WORLD HAS IS THE ONE I DETERMINE! YOU AND YOUR MASTER CLAIM TO HAVE THE PATRONAGE OF A HALF-DEAD DEITY, BUT I! AM! GOD!_**"

Atalanta managed to lunge out of the way of the attack, before she brought up her Tauropolos bow, nocking one of Harry's arrows. "Gods don't bleed. _But __**you**__ will_. TAUROPOLOS!"

While in the state of her Agrius Metamorphosis, she could use Tauropolos to do a closer-ranged version of Phoebus Catastrophe. It didn't need the favour of Apollo or Artemis, but rather, drew upon the dark power within the hide of the Calydonian Boar, itself a creature Artemis sent. It was more of a smaller-scale Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, but was actually better used as an Anti-Unit attack.

Jets of black light lanced out, making noises that were more the inverse of sound, like something being sucked from the air as much as the arrows seemed to be darkness eating light. They chewed at the vampire's body, causing it to scream. It was music to Atalanta's ears.

But even with her savagery brought to the fore, she knew that it was unlikely she could win. It was a war of attrition that, unless backup arrived soon, she would in all likelihood lose if she didn't withdraw. She hoped the others would come soon, or…

The vampire suddenly burst into mist, and reformed further down the corridor. "…**_I've played enough with you, slattern!_**" he roared distantly.

"COWARD!" she screamed, before pursuing him.

"You got that right!" came the voice of Mordred, who had caught up with her using Mana Burst. "Didja manage to hurt him?"

"Hurt him, yes!" Atalanta roared. "But I haven't managed to cripple or kill that monster! Even blinding him hasn't slowed him down much! Can you keep up?"

"Now I can! Just watch me!" With that, she put on an extra burst of speed, one Atalanta matched, running faster than she ever did, even during the footrace against her would-be suitors. She pushed herself and her body to its limits.

Even as magical booby-traps fired blasts of energy at her, she merely leapt and twisted lithely through the air, bounding off the walls like a pinball. As she mentally warned Harry about them, she distantly heard Mordred yell, "Showoff!"

"NOT the TIME!" Atalanta roared as she kept running. She managed to find the vampire as it burst into what appeared to be a chapel. It halted as spikes impaled its feet, pinning them to the floor, and with a roar of fury, she leapt into the air, Harry's arrows in each hand, and grabbed onto it from behind, before stabbing it repeatedly. "DIE, DARNIC, DIIIIIIIIEEEE!" she screamed.

Once more, the vampire managed to buck her off, before turning into mist once more. His eyes had regenerated, but it was clear he was weakening. Though he lunged and grabbed her by the throat. "**_I will drink you dry, _****_whore_****_._**"

"Now, that is not only extremely rude, but rather inaccurate," came a rather familiar, calm, and at this juncture, welcome voice. "Atalanta swore herself to chastity, after all, and she is only known to have slept with one man in Greek myth."

The vampire flung her away, causing her to crash into Mordred, stunning them both, but she watched as it turned to face the figure of Shirou Kotomine, now dressed in robes. "…**_So it is you_**," Darnic growled. "**_I should've sent you to Hell along with that von Einzbern doll you called a Master. Well, time to correct that mistake._**"

Shirou's smile faltered. Instead, his face became an impassive mask, his bronze eyes narrowing ever-so-slightly. "…You just had to bring her up," Shirou said quietly, bringing out his Black Keys.

But even as he flung them, Darnic dodged, and grabbed Shirou. "**_I'M NOT GOING TO MAKE IT EASY! YOU WON'T STAND IN MY WAY, FALSE PRIEST, AND I_**…"

Suddenly, the vampire convulsed, and Vlad's distorted voice emanated from its mouth, dropping the Ruler Servant. "**_I AM NOT YOUR PUPPET, DARNIC, YOU CRAVEN BASTARD! I WILL ENSURE WE BOTH DIE TOGETHER!_**"

And then, Shirou flung the Black Keys into the vampire, pinning it to the wall like a butterfly, causing the distorted body to burst into azure flames. "…Well, shall we pray? _I shall go kill, and I shall let live. I harm, and I heal. There are none who shall escape from my grasp, and none who shall escape from my sight. Be crushed. Those defeated, those grown old, I welcome you. Devote yourself to me, learn from me, obey me, and you can rest. I am light, and I shall relieve all of your burdens. Ask forgiveness. I, the reincarnation, shall swear…__**Kyrie eleison**__._"

By the end of the intonation, there was nothing left of the vampire that was once Vlad Tepes and Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia. Just a small pile of smouldering ashes. But that didn't mean the danger was over. Indeed, it was far from over. Atalanta and Mordred were now facing a rogue Servant, one they had confronted before, and who had bested them, even if through trickery and siccing Spartacus onto them.

Atalanta scowled at the remembrance of what Shirou had done. He had nearly caused the deaths of those in Trifas, even if it wasn't deliberate. He'd suborned the other Masters of the Red Faction. And she was sure his wish of so-called salvation would be no boon to humanity. Her fist clenched as she readied herself to attack…

Only, she felt a brief movement of air behind her, and she whirled, only to find Achilles, his eyes wide in shock just like her own doubtlessly were, his spear reared back to attack her. "Sorry, Missy!" he yelled, just as the butt of his spear made contact with her head, sending her into the darkness…

**CHAPTER 21 ANNOTATIONS:**

**Well, there's a turn-up for the books. Okay, so the end result was like in canon in many regards…but seriously, who saw Atalanta using Agrius Metamorphosis in a more righteous situation than she did in canon?**

**Now, she only did it because Darnic was a potentially world-ending threat the way he was, and she needed the speed and strength boost Agrius Metamorphosis would give her. Also, she trusted Harry to bring her out of it if need be, or even have Jeanne help out. She still lost, more or less, to the vampire, because that's OP as hell, though she managed to really hurt him.**

**I also did it because I wanted Atalanta to have a more badass story moment than she's had so far, and even if she didn't quite win, she certainly gave it her all. Unfortunately, Shirou has now just decided to use Achilles to conk her out, much to Achilles and Atalanta's mutual chagrin.**

**Again, not sure when the next chapter will be out. I hope you enjoyed this one, though…**

**No numbered annotations this time.**


	23. Chapter 22: A Strategic Withdrawal

**CHAPTER 22:**

**A STRATEGIC WITHDRAWAL**

Harry feared the worst when Achilles suddenly disappeared, and Karna seemed to hesitate and stumble during their pursuit of the vampire, with Atalanta and Mordred having gone on ahead. "…Command Seals," Jeanne hissed. "Shirou must have used them."

"Damnation," Chiron muttered. "Are they all right?"

Harry looked at his hand. Atalanta's transformation had drained his reserves considerably, and he was beginning to feel a little fatigued. "…They haven't faded, so Atalanta isn't dead."

They soon reached what appeared to be a chapel, with Mordred and Achilles bent over Atalanta. "…Treacherous bastard," Achilles was snarling. "When I get this thing off her, I'm turning you into a shish-kebab."

"You may try, Achilles," Shirou was saying, in his maddeningly calm tone. "I knew there wasn't enough time to try and suborn her, not with her allies coming to her aid and Command Seals able to retrieve her. I merely wanted Achilles to knock her out so that Agrius Metamorphosis could be reversed and I could have a second chance at persuading her. She didn't seem interested in listening to me, which, aside from her own innate stubbornness, was doubtlessly a side-effect of her Noble Phantasm robbing her of a good chunk of her reason. Still…I am genuinely impressed she held her own as long as she did."

Mordred managed to remove the pelt of the boar, and Atalanta's appearance reverted, though her clothes, while back to normal, were tattered. If it weren't for the situation, Harry would have found the look rather sexy in a ragged way, but considering that she had just been in a fight for her life, and they were still in a dangerous situation, well, he told his libido to give it a rest. "…What happened?" Harry asked.

"…Twinkleheels here happened," Mordred snarled. "The fake priest used a Command Seal force him to knock her out. Darnic's dead, though, thanks to the fake priest."

"…I'm actually ordained, you know," Shirou said with an irritated look on his face. "My adoptive father ensured that."

"So you're a genuinely fake priest," Mordred retorted, even as Atalanta stirred, her eyes fluttering open.

"…Atalanta," Achilles said, helping her up. "You okay? Sorry about that. The priest used a Command Seal on me."

Atalanta got up unsteadily, appraising her fellow Greek legend, before punching him in the face. "Apology accepted, Twinkleheels," Atalanta said to the reeling Achilles, before turning back to Shirou. "And as for you, you false saint…you made a mistake in not killing me. You claim to bring salvation to humanity…and yet, you act less like a saint and more like some of the heroes I knew in my time. Heroes who cared little for the death and havoc they wrought. Spartacus nearly destroyed Trifas, innocent people nearly died…and yet you stand there all too calmly, not caring. Jeanne d'Arc may not be a perfect saint, but at least she admits her faults, but you…you claim to want salvation for humanity, yet all you're doing is stroking your ego like some metaphysical onanism!"

"It's rather hypocritical of you to say such things, isn't it, Atalanta?" Shirou asked. "You desire salvation for all children, to ensure that they are loved…and yet, what about the other people who suffer, who want for love?"

"They're strong enough to find it for themselves," Atalanta said. "I want children to be protected enough to be able to become strong enough to become adults. To know love. You call me a hypocrite, you false saint? A man who led a violent rebellion in life? A man whose faith holds that treachery condemns them to the deepest reaches of their Hell? If I am a hypocrite for desiring salvation for children, regardless of their creed or race, then at least I can acknowledge it, but you…you steadfastly refuse to acknowledge it. Because what you follow is not the will of your god, just the echoes of your own thoughts bouncing around your skull."

"And what of my fellow Ruler? She could very well have been following the echoes of her own thoughts."

"At least she retains her humility," Atalanta said. "You're not doing this out of altruism, but out of self-satisfaction."

Harry gently went over to Atalanta and embraced her from behind. "Exactly," Harry said. "Sometimes, you have to sin in order to do good things…but you should never try to justify the worst sins for being for the Greater Good. That's a slippery slope. You don't care about humanity, just what you want. Salvation has to be earned personally, not handed out on a silver platter. I was lucky when I ended up with my mother, others aren't so lucky. That's why I got and do it. Besides, from what I've heard, the Greater Grail requires you to know by what mechanism your wish should be fulfilled, unless it's via True Magic or something else. So, how would your salvation be achieved?"

"…Do you think I would divulge my plans like some comic book supervillain?" Shirou asked.

"Well, with hair like that, you'd be an anime villain…or a hero. Seriously, given those games Waver showed me, you rank at least a seven on the Square-Enix Hair Meter," Harry snarked. He then gently led Atalanta to the side, and tuned out the ensuing argument between Jeanne and Shirou. "Are you okay?"

"I've felt better," Atalanta confessed. "That Noble Phantasm takes a lot out of me."

Harry nodded, before he took out his wand and repaired her clothes. As much as he enjoyed the view it gave him of her body, she didn't deserve to be leered at. "Thank you for trying, Atalanta. I know it must have been hard for you to even consider using that."

The cat-eared huntress nodded. "The world was at stake. I'd do it again if need be. Thank Lady Artemis a Command Seal wasn't needed to bring me out of it. Unless the one the priest used to compel Achilles counts. Still…I feel a bit ashamed that you saw me like that. I was worried you might be afraid of me."

"Don't be. That was just another side of you, as beautiful and strong as you always are," Harry said. "Just more…wild and aggressive. But you retained yourself. You stayed a hero, Atalanta. I wasn't afraid of you when you looked like that. I was more afraid of what Darnic would have done to you."

Atalanta, after a moment of staring at him in…well, not quite shock but certainly surprise, gave him a smile, and embraced him. "…Thank you."

"You're welcome. Besides, you looked much more attractive transformed than Vlad did," Harry said.

She chuckled bleakly. "Mind your tongue."

"You know, I honestly don't know whether to be nauseated, jealous, or pleased for you," came the familiar but unwanted tones of Semiramis. Harry and Atalanta whirled to find that Semiramis had blocked an attack from Achilles, and was looking at them with mixed feelings. "Now, my Master has just asked for your surrender and that you join us. I thought you'd appreciate being kept in the loop, even if your refusal is set in stone."

"How kind of you," Atalanta said sardonically. "I find it hard to believe that a woman of your ambition would go along with such a plan."

"Oh, trust me, there is a bond of trust between us, just as there is with you and Harry Jaeger. A true ruler, not a mere despot or tyrant, must be concerned with the prosperity of their people," Semiramis replied calmly.

"…Prosperity, you say," Harry said, walking over to Shirou. Even though he could feel the power radiating off the Ruler Servant in waves this close, he steeled himself. "…I am a hunter. I see the world, its darkness, all the time. Conflict and violence are abhorrent things…but they also fuel the drive to become better. Tell me, Shirou Amakusa Tokisada…if you get your salvation for all humanity…what then? What do people do to make themselves better?"

"They won't need to. They'll have reached a state of perfection and…"

"BULLSHIT!" Harry roared in his face. "What if, say, Crimson Moon Brunestud came back somehow, or one of the Ultimate Ones from another world came a-knocking? Or one of those Beasts of Calamity that Zelretch once told me of? What then? There are things out there that humanity would have a hard time standing up to at the best of times, and what, you want to make them a flock of castrated sheep to slaughter?! And even aside from all that, do you know what you'd make life? Boring. You'd just make the world just one big vegetable patch, capable of nothing. No thought, no achievement, nothing. That makes you worse than a murderer, because you'd kill the soul of humanity. Salvation? Don't make me laugh. Do you know anything about me, Shirou Amakusa Tokisada? The bloody wizards called me the Boy Who Lived, looked up to me like a messiah. And while I may have been raised by a goddess…I'm not a messiah. I may save people, true, but never once did I think that I should save everyone. Whereas you…you think you're doing God's work. But Atalanta was right. All you hear are the echoes of your own thoughts bouncing off the insides of your empty skull. Whatever your salvation is, I _renounce_ it. I renounce it in the name of my mother, the divine Lady Artemis!"

Throughout it all, Shirou kept his composure, and when Harry was done, he said, "…You know, you're rather bold to say such a thing to me. I could very easily kill you, given how close you are to me."

"Yes, you could. Just as I could try to kill you, probably not as easily, but still…I'm sure you bleed like anyone else. Though I'm sure Semiramis would probably kill me the moment I made my move."

"Indeed, though I must confess that I am amused by your little speech. Clichéd, true, but very heartfelt," Semiramis said. "Though I am glad you did not say something like, '_in the name of the Moon, I will defeat you!_' That would have been too cheesy to tolerate."

At this, Harry shuddered at a distant memory. "…Please don't joke about that. I'm having flashbacks to the time Mum discovered _Sailor Moon_."

"So, I can assume you refuse to surrender," Shirou said. It was a statement rather than a question. "So…anyone else wish to add their comments?"

"_I refuse to surrender. How dare you say something so foolish?_ Is that what you expect me to say?" Avicebron asked, and there was something in the masked man's tone that instantly had Harry on edge. "Tell me, Shirou Amakusa Tokisada…what do you know about the Greater Grail?"

"I daresay I know more about it than any living being, save for the von Einzberns," Shirou said, shooting the ashes that was Darnic and Vlad's mutual remains a pointed glance. "But you are a Magus, are you not? I would have thought that obtaining the Greater Grail would have been your goal."

A scoff emanated from the masked man. "Then you are mistaken. I care little for Akasha. My only goal was to complete my Noble Phantasm, Golem Keter Melkuth. The primordial Adam that will give rise to Eden once more. And I care little for this petty little squabble for the Greater Grail. My only condition is that my Master's life is spared. A fair bargain, is it not?"

As the tension in the room rose, Harry knew that they were outmatched, at least for now. They were in enemy territory. There was himself, Jeanne, Atalanta, Mordred and Chiron, against Shirou, Semiramis, Avicebron, and the suborned Servants of Red. Shakespeare was yet to make an appearance, true, but they had two semi-immortal demigods in Karna and Achilles, and this was Semiramis' territory. Not only that, but Avicebron, if his earlier comments while pursuing the vampire were any indication, could form golems from the surrounding area.

"_Time to go_," he called out to Atalanta in Ancient Greek. He knew Chiron and Achilles would understand, and while Achilles was under the control of the enemy, he knew Achilles didn't seem to like it. He hoped Semiramis didn't speak it.

"By the way, Semiramis, I have to ask something. Your Hanging Gardens are very nice, lots of magical defences, but I have to ask…can you put in defences against Apparition?"

"Actually, I did. I do come from a time when magecraft and wizardry were more closely related."

"Ah. Bugger. Oh well, nothing a good pair of legs can't solve. Incidentally…DEPULSIO!"

A blast of force erupted from Harry, sending Shirou and Semiramis flying, and he was on the move. Jeanne swiftly picked him up in a bridal carry, and they, along with Mordred, Atalanta and Chiron fled down the corridor. "Put me over your shoulder, Jeanne!" Harry yelled. "I can snipe at any pursuers!"

Jeanne quickly shifted Harry to over her shoulder. It wasn't a particularly comfortable or practical position to fire a bow from, but they were desperate. As he fired an arrow at a golem Avicebron spawned, he yelled, "Chiron, Mordred, contact the others, let them know Avicebron's turned traitor, and they need to let his Master know, whoever that is!"

"It's Roche Frain Yggdmillennia," Chiron replied. "And Roche may not believe us, he looks up to Avicebron as a teacher!"

"Yeah, well, I've got the feeling that that traitorous bastard didn't have him spared out of the kindness of his heart," Mordred snarled. "Didn't he want Sieg for some reason?"

"He was originally going to use Sieg as a reactor core for his Noble Phantasm, a heart for the Golem Keter Melkuth. I think after Sieg escaped, they were considering another Homunculus, or even Master Gordes, but still…" Chiron's eyes widened. "…Oh _no_. Mordred, get your Master to start searching for Roche, now! Once we get back down to the ground, which I hope you have a strategy for, Harry, we need to get him to safety!"

"Why?" Harry asked, feeling chilled at Chiron's tone.

"Because any Magus with a decent amount of magic circuits could be used as a reactor core…and Roche is a child prodigy, even if he is a specialist in golems like all members of the Frain bloodline. In other words, Avicebron is going to be using his own Master as a reactor core for his Noble Phantasm!"

**CHAPTER 22 ANNOTATIONS:**

**Oh dear. They may have escaped Shirou, but can they stop Avicebron in time?**

**Also, can you imagine Artemis watching ****_Sailor Moon_**** and getting…****_ideas?_**** Yeah, the world would be doomed…**

**I actually finished this earlier, but I'm sure people are sick and tired of me saying that I don't know when the next chapter will be out. I'm actually mostly done with the next chapter, so that will be out before long. Of course, how far I post after that is another matter…**

**Review-answering time! ****Gabriel Herrol****: As noted before, 'Twinkleheels' comes from BlueDrakmaVA's excellent ****_Fate/Apocrabridged_****, specifically the second episode. As serious as Atalanta is, even in this story, I couldn't resist a nod to that. 'Missy' and 'Sis' seems to be Achilles' pet names for Atalanta in canon. And yes. Shirou does actually get overtly angry in canon a couple of times, but I'd imagine Darnic's murder of his Master is a big red button of tranquil fury…and Darnic just ****_had_**** to mash it.**

**No numbered annotations this time.**


	24. Chapter 23: Traitor and Tactics

**CHAPTER 23:**

**TRAITOR AND TACTICS**

Getting down from the Hanging Gardens was a doddle. Harry used a few charms he learned at Hogwarts to slow his descent to a gentle float. Sirius had once offered to teach him how to become an Animagus, but while tempted, Harry decided against it. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to further emulate either predators or prey, and besides, the hunting grounds of his mother could be even more dangerous to an Animagus than they were to a human, even if his mother gave him divine protection there.

Still, as they landed, and began sprinting for the castle, Atalanta carrying Harry this time, Chiron said, "They're trying to find Roche. Assassin's doing more of the legwork, she can cover more ground, though Berserker is helping, as is Sieg. I've had Sieg send Astolfo to the lake where Avicebron was storing his Noble Phantasm, just in case he waits for Roche there."

Jeanne nodded. "Thank you. The Grail has provided me with some knowledge of his Noble Phantasm. Golem Keter Melkuth is an attempt to recreate the primordial human Adam as a powerful golem. In life, Avicebron, or Solomon ibn Gabirol, was plagued by illness and misfortune, as well as witnessing conflict in what was Spain during the 11th Century. I think he has become a misanthrope, one so extreme, he wears a mask to avoid eye contact. And I believe, even if I don't have all the information, that Golem Keter Melkuth has some additional effect that means we need to stop it."

"What of Shirou's plans?" Atalanta asked. "We've only retreated to regroup, correct? Can we get back to the Hanging Gardens?"

"We'll need to make a plan for that," Chiron said. "As Astolfo demonstrated, the defences are indeed powerful. However, once we regroup with the others at the Yggdmillennia castle, we will have the numerical advantage at least. All the Servants of Black, barring Saber and Caster, but with the Archer and Saber of Red on our side, against four Servants, five if you count your predecessor. I assume the normal rules for the Grail War have been thrown out the window?"

Jeanne nodded grimly. "…Salvation for all humanity is a tempting goal for any hero, and for one of my faith, especially so. But Shirou Amakusa Tokisada has gone too far…"

* * *

Once they arrived back at the Yggdmillennia castle, Harry, Atalanta, Mordred and Jeanne decided to hurry to the lake, with Chiron joining the search for Roche. And just in time too. Avicebron had already arrived. Astolfo was currently being enveloped by a mass of hardened clay, presumably formed from golems, while a massive golem was standing, knee deep, in the lake. "…But why?! Why would you betray us, Caster?!" the effeminate Rider was protesting.

An irritated sigh emanated from behind Avicebron's mask. "I doubt I could make sense to one who has little sense in the first place." Just as Atalanta fired off some arrows at him, he summoned a wall of golems to intercept them. "…Archer of Red. Ruler. Saber of Red. And Harry Jaeger. Do you intend to hinder me too?"

"Nah, I intend to put an end to you," Mordred said with a sneer. "Seriously, do you think your pissy little golems can stop me? You saw how I kicked arse when you sent them and those Homunculi against my Master."

"True, but that was only a probing attack," Avicebron said. "And don't think you can use a Command Seal on me, Ruler. Your counterpart has already conferred on me an immunity to your own. I do not recognise your authority anyway. Not if you intend to stop me." He snapped his fingers, and Harry was forced to Apparate out of the way as mud surged from the ground to become more golems, while Atalanta, Jeanne and Mordred leapt out of the way. "Still…even if you have exposed me to Roche, a wizard could be a more than adequate reactor core for my Adam."

Atalanta stilled. "…What did you say? Did you say you would dare use my ally and friend as a heart for your damnable golem?"

"I apologise for not realising you were _deaf_, Archer of Red(1)," Avicebron said sarcastically, as more golems sprouted from the ground, shielding him. "Clearly, those ears are mere decoration, and you are more of a beast than a human in intellect after all."

"Fuck you!" Mordred snarled, charging at Avicebron with her sword raised high…only to dodge around him and his golems at the last moment and shatter the hardened clay around Astolfo. "Clearly your _brain_ is mere decoration."

"…_Scathing_," Avicebron snarked. "Then again, those who fight against salvation are themselves lacking in any kind of intelligence by definition!"

"Even if it's a salvation forced upon humanity? Even if it's one nobody desired?" Jeanne demanded.

"I desire it. Anyone else's opinion on the matter is irrelevant," Avicebron said.

Atalanta signalled for the others to get back, before she said, "I beg to differ." She nocked a pair of arrows and raised her bow to aim at the sky. "Apollo, Artemis, I devote this calamity to thee…PHOEBUS CATASTROPHE!"

Once more, the two arrows lanced into the skies, triggering a new constellation to appear, before arrows of light rained down upon Avicebron and his golems. Avicebron screamed in pain as the arrows tore through his body, his robes torn asunder by the attack. The golems shattered into rubble.

By the end of it, Avicebron lay sprawled in the middle of a patch of rubble-strewn ground. His mask was shattered, revealing a tanned face with golden hair and a beard(2). Golden eyes flickered open as they approached. He raised his hand, ready to snap his fingers, but Mordred was faster, Clarent impaling his wrist, causing Avicebron to cry out in pain and rage.

"Why?" Avicebron asked, his voice a rasp of pain. "Why must you stand in the way of Paradise? _Why?_"

"Because it's not the paradise anyone would truly want," Atalanta said.

"I wanted it," Avicebron said, even as azure particles of mana began to waft from his form, his body breaking down. "I have wanted it since seeing humans tear apart the world out of greed and hatred."

"And yet, despite hating humanity, you wanted to create a human, the primordial human," Jeanne said.

"Yeah, ain't that hypocritical?" Mordred asked.

"…I care little for your petty condemnations," Avicebron said, his face contorted by anger and pain. "I lived a life of suffering and disappointment…and now, I have lived it twice over. I cannot abide this. I will not. _I __**refuse**_." He gritted his teeth. "I curse you all who opposed me. May you never have your wishes granted by the Grail. May your defeat stab you in the heart. May you know a hundredfold the pain and disappointment I have known. May you never know peace or pleasure for as long as you live."

Mordred ripped Clarent from Avicebron's wrist, and then stabbed him through the face. "Fuck you," she said succinctly, as the treacherous Caster finally dissolved into mana. Soon, so too did the golems, including the massive one standing in the lake. But Avicebron's words lingered in their hearts and souls. While they feared no curse of a dying man, it still felt like an omen…

* * *

Roche was inconsolable, screaming about how he hated everyone. He was knocked out and confined to his bedroom, with only the Homunculi being allowed to guard him, and forbidden to obey his orders. The remaining Servants of Yggdmillennia and the Red Faction (or at least those out from under Shirou Amakusa Tokisada's aegis), along with their respective Masters, gathered in a dining room that was acting as a makeshift conference room the next morning. Aside from Caules and Fiore, Gordes had also made an appearance, and after some initial bluster, the rotund man seemed to be far less belligerent than he was originally. Though he was exasperated.

"So, in conclusion, Darnic is dead, along with Lancer, Caster, and Celenike," Gordes growled after explanations were made. "Most of Clock Tower's curs have been suborned by a Ruler Servant left over from the Third Holy Grail War, one who has his own designs on the Grail. And our only chance at retrieving it is to team up with the enemy. Oh, and the Homunculi are all but on strike." He put his face in his hands, and groaned. "…I must be having a nightmare. That has to be it. I drank too much after Saber died, and all this is from the alcohol pickling my brain cells!"

"Nah, reality's a cruel bitch," Mordred said flippantly. "Besides, I know this great hangover cure. Tastes like shit, but it'll get you right back up to…"

"I'll pass," Gordes grunted.

Harry snickered a little. After the way the man blustered accusations at them before, to say nothing of his treatment of Sieg, seeing him humbled was enjoyable. Still, he only paid attention to the ensuing discussion with half an ear. He was sitting near Reika, who had Jackie in her lap, Atalanta standing nearby. But then, he heard Astolfo remarking about his Noble Phantasm, how he couldn't use it properly unless it was a new moon. Unfortunately, the next new moon would be in a few days, and by then, the Hanging Gardens of Babylon could have escaped.

Harry looked up at this. "Well…I may have a solution to that. Astolfo, your ability to use that Noble Phantasm strengthens when the Moon wanes, right?"

"Well, yeah, I just got through explaining that. Why?"

"…Okay, so, who is the Greek goddess of the Moon?"

"Artemis, right?" Caules asked.

"My adoptive mother, yes. She may be able to grant Astolfo a boon that negates the Moon's influence on him, thus allowing us to accelerate our timetable, though we probably need at least a day if not more to gather the resources needed to assault the Hanging Gardens," Harry pointed out. "Still, we have some problems to deal with. Namely the Servants working with Shirou. Chiron, you probably are the best match for Achilles, given your familiarity with him and his fighting ability. I honestly don't know how we'll deal with Karna, but Semiramis is another matter. She may be powerful in her own domain, but she is also a woman. And Jackie's Noble Phantasm, Maria the Ripper, is particularly potent against female victims. We just need to make sure that we assault during the night."

"We were going to do that anyway," Kairi grumbled.

"However, the wild card is Shakespeare. He may be weak in combat, and Semiramis has probably taken his place as a de facto Caster, but we don't know what his Noble Phantasm is," Harry pointed out. "Given how weak he is physically and magically, I think it might be…well, he's a playwright, right? Could he…well, not rewrite reality, but cause some sort of mental influence? Either brainwash his opponent or cause a mental breakdown by writing something?"

"It's possible," Jeanne said. "While your speculations have little evidence, I would agree with your assessment."

"Well…we'd better get the materiel out of the way," Kairi said. "Weapons, I'm guessing we need planes…"

"We can handle that," Fiore said. "The planes part. Harry, I would like you to contact your mother as soon as possible. If we can have Astolfo help us get to the Hanging Gardens of Babylon sooner, then we need to have her here to find out whether she can give him her blessing."

Harry sighed quietly. "…Okay, but just be warned…Mum's very eccentric."

"…She can't be any worse than Astolfo, can she?" Caules asked, only to be met with the sight of Atalanta facepalming.

"Fiore…have you given your brother lessons on tempting fate and the necessity of the avoidance thereof?" Atalanta asked.

"No, actually," Fiore said.

Harry sighed once more. Then, with his mind, he contacted his mother. _Mum? Sorry to bother you again, but we need a boon once more_.

He could hear the pout over the connection. _Oh, why do I only hear from my son when he wants something from me? Where have I gone wrong in raising you?_

_Mum, I thought the whole point of doing this was to do it with a minimum of your help if any at all_, Harry complained. _We've got a bit of an issue. Long story short, this Grail War is a complete and utter clusterfuck. Clock Tower's Magi have been suborned by a rogue Ruler Servant from the Third Holy Grail War, and one of our best trump cards, the Rider of Black, is Astolfo, whose powers are at their best during the new moon. In order to get this show on the road as soon as possible, we need a boon so that Astolfo isn't affected by the Moon. And as you are the patron deity of the Moon_…

A sigh from up the line. _I see. I've watched parts of the Grail War, but it seems I am yet to see the full picture. I want the full story from you, young man, but first_…

And then, in a flare of light, Artemis was present in the room. "Mummy Artemis!" Jackie cheered.

"KYAAH! SHE'S SO CUTE!" Artemis squealed, before promptly glomping Astolfo. Astolfo flailed comically, suffocating from having his face shoved to her bountiful chest.

Harry, after a moment, said, "…Mum, Astolfo's a crossdresser. He's a guy."

After a brief moment, Artemis shrugged. "KYAAH!" she squealed, somehow making it spontaneous despite the derailment. "HE'S SO CUTE!" She soon released Astolfo (who promptly collapsed from oxygen deprivation, swirls in his eyes) and saw Berserker of Black, who, despite her eyes being mostly hidden by her fringe, had a deer-in-the-headlights look. "KYAAH! SHE'S SO CUTE!" She promptly embraced Berserker of Black, though she had just enough sense to avoid impaling herself on the metal horn on the Berserker's head. Nonetheless, Berserker flailed in her grasp, emitting a strangled cry of surprise.

"…I stand corrected," Caules said, adjusting his glasses.

But as Artemis' eyes caught Mordred, she scowled. "…Don't you dare. Goddess or not, _I __**will**__ cut you if you glomp me_."

"Heretic," Artemis pouted. "Why are you so rude?"

"Lady Artemis, perhaps you should learn about the concept of personal space," Atalanta said.

"…What's personal space?" Artemis asked, cocking her head quizzically.

Harry knew very well that Artemis was joking. She knew what personal space was. She just didn't care. Still, hopefully, she would be able to help. Because frankly, they needed all the help they could get…

**CHAPTER 23 ANNOTATIONS:**

**So, Avicebron has been dealt with, and the remnants of the Red Faction and Yggdmillennia have joined forces. And we have Artemis helping out. But will she join the fray?**

**I'm actually not sure. Frankly, even as diminished as she would be outside of the Age of Gods, Artemis is still a pretty OP character. She's basically above a Servant. Having her act more as a living MacGuffin and comic relief, handing out the occasional ****_deus ex machina_**** to help the story along, seems better than having her basically swooping in to help Harry all the time. Much of Harry being involved in the Great Holy Grail War is a test of his ability to act independently, after all. Oh, she may play a role in the final battle, but still…this story is about Harry and Atalanta. Not about Artemis. She will only get involved now, if at all, because the world is at stake, more than it already was.**

**Also…Avicebron's death. Shades of Diarmuid's death from ****_Fate/Zero_****, even if more understated. In ****_Bridegroom of Frankenstein_****, he goes out admiring Sieg's transformation. Here, he goes out considerably more bitterly.**

**The next chapter, already written, will be a nice bit of filler with Harry and Atalanta growing closer.**

**Review-answering time! ****osterreicher97****: True, but Darnic was desperate, and he had enough confidence, well, arrogance, to believe he could take on Shirou anyway, thinking he could avoid the Black Keys. If you noticed, Vlad actually interfered at just the right moment for Shirou to pin the vampire down. This actually happens in canon, as it's heavily implied by Darnic's lines that Vlad used Kazikli Bey to pin their feet to the floor.**

**1\. Avicebron's line was derived from one of Avon's from the ****_Blake's 7_**** episode ****_Sarcophagus_****. When Tarrant begins interrogating Cally about an incident, Avon leaps to Cally's defence (unusually for the self-centred Avon, but he has a soft spot for Cally), telling him to shut up. When Tarrant demands to know what Avon said, Avon coolly replies, "I said, ****_shut up_****. I apologise for not realising you were ****_deaf_****."**

**2\. As with ****_Bridegroom of Frankenstein_****, I devised this fanon appearance for Avicebron's unmasked face, at least as a Servant. While we see part of his face as a human, what little we see of his appearance as a Servant looks fairly different. As a homage to his English voice actor, Cam Clarke, I thought of Avicebron's appearance as being like Liquid Snake with a darker tan, golden eyes, and a beard, the adult Liquid having been played by Cam Clarke in the ****_Metal Gear Solid_**** games.**


	25. Chapter 24: Affirmation

**CHAPTER 24:**

**AFFIRMATION**

A few hours' sleep was all Harry could snatch after the meeting. Servants didn't need sleep, but Harry did, and after Atalanta's frequent use of her Noble Phantasms, he was feeling quite fatigued. Even though wizards had larger reserves of mana than Magi, their magical cores were far less efficient. He'd left Atalanta to explain things to his mother before retiring for bed, though this amounted to setting up his magical tent in a flower garden just outside the castle. The Forvedges he could trust to a degree, and Gordes seemed to have become a little less obnoxious once his Servant died, but Roche might want revenge for Avicebron's death.

Still, he was jarred awake by the pinging on the wards on his tent. No malicious intent, but someone was trying to enter. Reika and Jackie, along with Kairi, were also in the tent, though only Reika was asleep. Jackie was watching Kairi maintain his weapons with fascination. "Hey, you're awake," the necromancer said.

"Yeah. Someone's trying to nose around. Probably not an enemy," Harry said, though he grabbed Selene and had it in hand as he unzipped the tent's entrance.

He wasn't expecting to find Berserker of Black standing there, peering at him curiously. "Hnn!" she grunted, as if greeting him.

"…Hey. Good…afternoon, is it?"

"It's just at one o'clock, so yeah," Caules said, yawning as he walked up to them. "Sorry, I warned her poking and prodding at a magical tent that was probably warded was a bad idea. But Eve…she's pretty curious."

"I thought she hated the name. She said so after Shirou called her that."

"…Caules…friend…" Berserker ground out. "…You…friend…I hope?"

"…Yeah, I guess so. So, you don't mind if I call you Eve?"

Eve shook her head with a grunt. Mordred came over, Atalanta in tow. "Yeah, who knew Frankenstein's monster would be so chill?" Mordred asked. "Hell, I wouldn't even call her a monster. I know monsters. She's like me. Don't get me wrong, I ain't too happy with being all buddy-buddy with Yggdmillennia after everything, but Darnic's dead, and we've got bigger fish to fry. Besides…Caules is okay, and so's Eve. The way she fought Spartacus was pretty badass. Hey, Harry, is my Master awake?"

"Yeah, go ahead," Harry said, indicating the tent. As Mordred went in, he asked, "What about the others?"

"Chiron and Fiore are discussing their plans and making arrangements for the aircraft we're using for the assault on the Hanging Gardens. Chiron's also trying to heal his ribs after Lady Artemis glomped him," Atalanta said. "They are family after all. For all Magi's conservative nature when it comes to technology, I will give Darnic this much: he understood the potential of modern technology. He had a number of private jets, along with at least one military aircraft, ready. All we need is to have them fuelled up and ready. Lady Artemis has retained Medea's assistance in making the aircraft more durable. While they may not stand up to the defences of the Hanging Gardens, they may stand up to a Servant's Noble Phantasm, or at least be able to withstand some weaker attacks."

"Astolfo and Artemis are currently…_socialising_," Caules said, his tone packing a lot of dread and horror into a single word. "Artemis has given Astolfo her boon, removing the effects of the Moon on him, at least temporarily. I think they're giving each other _ideas_." Caules shuddered, as did everyone else present. "And as for Jeanne and Sieg…well, after discussing some plans with them, they've decided to go into Trifas for sightseeing. I'd call it a date, but…well, Jeanne's a saint, and Sieg was born almost literally yesterday."

"…And I decided, once you were awake, that we would join them," Atalanta said, her tone brooking little argument. "So freshen up a little, please…"

* * *

A quick shower, a shave, and a change of clothes later, and soon, he and Atalanta were walking through the streets of Trifas. Harry had to admit, the Romanian town was very picturesque, and he was glad Jeanne had managed to stop Spartacus' attack from destroying the town, and with it, the populace. For all Darnic's immorality and ruthlessness, he clearly valued the town in some way, as it seemed prosperous in a vaguely rural way.

It made what he tried to do all the more heinous. Leaving aside the violation of Vlad III's worth as a person to force him to transform and then possess him, and then seeking the Root, no matter what his vampiric state would do to the world, well, it was discarding these people like rubbish. Once they had served their purpose, what would he have done? As a vampire, he probably would have fed on them, turned them into his army.

And then there was Shirou. His mother had listened to their tales of what happened. And she had revealed the most likely form Shirou's 'salvation' would take: tapping into the full potential of Heaven's Feel, the Third True Magic. He probably intended to force humanity's souls to materialise, making humanity immortal. Harry and Caules had promptly retorted, simultaneously, that Shirou was trying to pull an _Evangelion_ on them.

Harry now felt more validated than ever. Shirou's 'salvation' was just like he said, turning humanity into a flock of castrated sheep, ever content, but never changing, and never ready for the wolf circling outside the pack. Maybe it would be immune to some threats, but others were another matter entirely.

"I feel uneasy about…enjoying myself like this, knowing that Shirou is up to no good," Atalanta said quietly. "Every moment we tarry, he advances his plans. But I also realise that we cannot hasten our plans, that we risk moving with too much haste already."

"So why suggest this?" Harry asked.

"…We could die in this battle. I wanted to have some pleasure in these last hours of calm, as much as I can. A nice date will help soothe my nerves." She chuckled. "A date. As a huntress of Lady Artemis, sworn to be chaste, I never truly considered such a thing in life. And yet, here I am, with the blessing of my lady herself."

"…Do we actually love each other?"

"We are most definitely good friends, that cannot be denied," Atalanta said firmly. "That is without a doubt now. Love…I think the seeds are most definitely there now. Affection and attraction…maybe we could in time, if we did. Lady Artemis believes that I can remain your familiar, should we survive the Grail War, but not claim the Grail. I…I am resigned now."

"Resigned to what?"

"…Jeanne and Lady Artemis warned me that, if Shirou activates his wish…then we may need to destroy the Greater Grail before it comes to fruition. I…was not happy upon learning that. While you slept, I raged and wept. It was Mordred and Chiron who comforted me. They spoke to me of their wishes. Chiron wishes for his immortality back, the immortality Heracles robbed him of, albeit inadvertently. And Mordred…she reminded me that she wished to have a chance to prove herself worthy to be king, by taking the sword from the stone. In fact, she admitted that she wanted it not just for the sake of proving her father wrong…but to take the burden of kingship from Arthur."

Harry gently put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "…I'm sorry, Atalanta. And just when you'd figured out a way to fulfil your wish too. Unlike Shirou, you tried and maybe succeeded in finding a way that wouldn't mess with humanity too much."

"…Thank you, Harry. You are not the one who should apologise, but I appreciate the sentiment all the same," Atalanta said, with a rueful smile. "Should we survive this…if I cannot save every child, then I will make an effort to help as many as I can. Whether through the charities of this time, or through killing those who would exploit children, or perhaps even raising children of our own…well, I intend to begin with Jackie. Already, I believe we have made a difference to her. She follows our lead, even if Reika is her Master. She views us as family. We've begun the process of saving her soul…well, souls. Because as vicious as her murders were…she only desired love and warmth, but didn't know how to obtain either. But…maybe by showing her some kindness, we're saving her. Perhaps that's the point Shirou had missed. Saving humanity from a concrete evil without sacrificing the essentials of humanity is laudable…but saving humanity from a part of itself by carving it away…like a lobotomy…it's just another sin. Instead…you help where you can."

"…Yeah. I get that. I guess, at times, I'm a bit too carefree. I help others, usually by hunting Dead Apostles, rogue Magi, or criminals…but I've never really tried to save that many people actively," Harry said. "A hunter hunts and kills by definition. They don't save. Oh, I've rescued and saved quite a few people, but I've never really taken an active investment in it, really. I let other people do that. Maybe I just didn't want the responsibility. Maybe I take too much after my mother, carefree, never sweating smaller details." Harry looked at Atalanta, green eyes meeting green eyes. "…You make me responsible, Atalanta. Thanks."

She gave him a smile in return, though any further conversation was cut short when they heard Jeanne call out to them. She and Sieg were seated at a café. "So…you've been apprised of the situation?" Jeanne asked.

"Yeah. If need be, we need to destroy the Lesser Grail," Harry said. "They're not exactly happy, are they?"

Jeanne shook her head. "I'm not happy myself. Not because I have a desire for a wish, but because the desires of the other Heroic Spirits will go unfulfilled, to say nothing of the Masters. Fiore, for example, wanted to use the Grail to modify her magic circuits so she can walk again without destroying her ability as a Magus. Caules had no real ambition for the Grail, save for an idle desire for Akasha, though if his sister died during the fighting, he would have gladly revived her if he had won. And Kairi…he wanted to revive his adoptive daughter, who died due to a curse when he attempted to give her his Magic Crest. Instead, due to Shirou's ambitions, none of them, Masters and Servants both, will have their dreams fulfilled, not in the way they want them to be. That saddens me."

"Why do you say that, Jeanne?" Atalanta asked.

"…I was a leader of men in life, men whose desire was to see France freed from the yoke of the English," Jeanne said quietly. "Their dreams placed a heavy burden on my shoulders, one even the Lord could not fully alleviate. As a Ruler, I act as steward to the wishes and dreams of those who fight in this Grail War, and ensuring the integrity of it. If the Greater Grail must be destroyed…it means destroying those wishes, or at least the most powerful means of gaining them."

"…Maybe it's for the best," Sieg said quietly, speaking up for the first time since Harry and Atalanta arrived. As the others looked at him, he said, "…Whoever made this ritual…they did so cruelly. Even in a normal Holy Grail War, they pit seven Servants and their Masters against each other. Six Servants must die, their wishes unfulfilled. And the Masters…it's apparently an unspoken rule to kill them as well. I…I understand the temptation of a wish like one the Grail can provide, but…it's cruel. Is it worth killing each other for that?"

"…That's a difficult question to answer," Atalanta said. "Is it worth killing the Masters? If they are like Darnic or Celenike, my answer is a resounding yes. Their existence was a blight upon the world. Others are trickier. Caules and Fiore, as you see, are decent people, and Kairi, while a pragmatist, has his own code of ethics. Reika, while sociopathic, has had a hard life. As for we Servants…well, it is often the destiny of heroes to clash, regardless of whether they are good or evil."

Jeanne nodded. "Take Karna. While he is our enemy, in life, he was known for his charity and goodwill. However, he came to clash with his half-brother, Arjuna, because he supported, out of a debt of honour and loyalty, Arjuna's enemy. Both Karna and Arjuna were good men, and yet, their destiny was to clash."

"Besides…we Heroic Spirits number amongst the dead," Atalanta said. "We exist on the Throne of Heroes even after we perish in a Grail War. We can come back, after a fashion. Is it worth it? I personally thought it was, trying to help save the children of the world. Whether I am truly right or wrong…well, it differs between people. Like I said, Sieg…it's not easy to answer that question. But I thought it was. Not necessarily killing the Masters, but other Servants…" She left the thought in the air, before adding, "But you are correct. It is cruel. Chiron was pitted against his own student, after all. Siegfried and Astolfo had Masters who cared little for who they were in life, and Vlad Tepes learned the same applied to his Master. Magi are amoral by default, so that I have met so many decent ones, including the Forvedges and Kairi, is astonishing."

"I think we're both used to cruelty because we are hunters," Harry said. "The wilds are cruel. Nature, red in tooth and claw. Civilisation claims to be different, but that's a lie. Don't get me wrong, civilisation and people are capable of many great things, and they do make them. But we're not under any illusions."

"…So is humanity worth fighting for?"

Harry shrugged. "If it wasn't, do you think we'd be fighting Shirou? Do you think I'd accept helping Atalanta with her wish in the first place? Humanity's worth fighting for, warts and all. In my opinion, anyway."

"…I see. I just have a lot to think about."

"Don't think too hard, Sieg," Harry said. "Just steel yourself for what's to come…"

**CHAPTER 24 ANNOTATIONS:**

**Well, the final battle draws near. Hope you enjoyed that.**

**Anyway, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out. However, before I get onto the review-answering, I'd like to make a shout-out. One influence, albeit minor, on my ****_Fate/Apocrypha_**** stories has been BlueDrakmaVA's ****_Fate/Apocrabridged_****. It recently released its third episode on Youtube. Of course, if what happened to the second episode is any indication, it'll probably be taken down by copyright claim (seriously, don't they know what a parody is?), but hopefully, you'll be able to catch it before that happens. Or wait until they bring it back up. **

**Review-answering time! ****Gabriel Herrol****: Mordred would probably try to gut Medea. That being said, she allowed Atalanta to hug her. Then again, given their mutual parental issues and their discontent with traditional female roles of their time, they do have something in common. Mordred actually does see Atalanta as a big sister, even if she won't admit it overtly.**

**Guest****: Yeah, but she hasn't met Astolfo, Eve or Mordred before. It was your review that had me write in a throwaway gag about how Chiron needs to heal after a hug, though. And thanks for your reassurances about how I portray Harry. As for Mordred's faith…I've no idea, but Artemis' denunciation of her as a heretic was mostly facetious, and remember, she is somewhat ditzy.**

**No numbered annotations this time.**


	26. Chapter 25: The Beginning of the End

**CHAPTER 25:**

**THE BEGINNING OF THE END**

Atalanta stood on the fuselage of the aeroplane with Jeanne as they got ready to take off that night. They were going to be taking a small fleet of airplanes, four of which would be ridden upon by the surviving Servants, while Harry, Sieg, and Jackie travelled with Astolfo. Mordred and Kairi would be using a fighter jet for their own attack, while the other Masters participating would be using a smaller plane well behind the fleet. She would move to another plane later, but she wanted to have one final talk with the saint. True, they had earpieces provided for the battle, but this needed to be said face to face.

"It's one thing that haunts me, you know," the huntress said. "If I had been summoned by another Magus, one who was suborned by Shirou Amakusa Tokisada…what then? Would we be on opposing sides?"

"I believe so," Jeanne said. "If you and Harry had not interfered with Sagara's attempt at summoning Jack the Ripper…I fear Jackie and Reika may have turned on the other participants, even bystanders. If that was the case, would you have been able to stop them? Would you have allowed anyone to try?"

"…No," Atalanta admitted. "I may have been able to steel myself and do the deed, but…you know what she is. A gestalt. Wraiths of aborted foetuses, and children who died of hunger or sickness or murder on London's streets, all coalesced into a single pitiful entity without any real moral compass. You would have exorcised them, believing it to be a mercy, and I probably would have reacted badly, desiring revenge for the children you killed. But you don't want to do that now, do you?"

"…No. For one thing, she is not a threat to us. For another…have you seen how she acts? Despite her violent tendencies, despite her lack of a moral compass…she's acting more like a child now than the serial killer she was in life. I think that is down to your influence and Harry's. You gave her not only the affection she desired, but you gave her direction, guidance. Should she survive this…perhaps she can have a second chance, to be more than Jack the Ripper. You desire to save all children…but perhaps saving a child like Jackie is a truly great and worthy heroic feat in itself."

"Artemis did the same for myself and Harry," Atalanta said solemnly, even as part of her preened at Jeanne's understated praise for how she handled Jackie. "And if you did exorcise Jackie…I would have been your most bitter enemy. I…I am glad, then, that I am not, Jeanne d'Arc."

Jeanne nodded, though her gentle smile became replaced with a pensive frown. "…What of Achilles?"

"He was never my friend, though I was friends with his father," Atalanta said, her tone tinged with regret. "But I cannot say he is my enemy, save for by circumstance. He is an impulsive and egotistical fool, but I have known far worse people on the _Argo_ than him, and becoming a Servant seems to have made him better. Not more humble, but certainly less selfish. I don't think he's going along with this truly willingly. He doesn't deserve to be the lackey of that fake priest. I will leave him to Chiron, though. Chiron has a better chance of beating him, even removing his immortality."

Jeanne nodded again. "I wonder what it was that Medea gave Jackie, though?"

"I can answer that, Jeanne d'Arc," Medea said, flying up to them and landing on the fuselage. "I have given both Jackie and Harry some interesting trump cards. I have imbued a dagger for Jackie and a couple of arrows for Harry with similar properties to my Noble Phantasm, Rule Breaker. Specifically, the part of it capable of dissolving a magical contract. If they get close enough to an enemy Servant, they can use those weapons to effectively sever the link between the Servant and their Master. That will mean that their time to fight will be much more limited than it would be normally, as I doubt your counterpart is supplying them with mana. I have ensured that it won't sever any contract between any of the combatants on this side, too, just to ensure they won't get used against you. I decided on such a strategy when considering, for example, how to defeat Karna, a near-immortal demigod. Here. A couple of arrows for you. They won't work with Phoebus Catastrophe, though, just as they won't work with Harry's Phoebe Deluge."

Medea handed a couple of arrows over to Atalanta. "…Thank you, Medea," Atalanta said.

"Thank me by stopping this fool. I'll also bring a couple of arrows to Chiron. Atalanta…good luck. You will need it." With that, Medea flew over to the plane where Chiron was perched.

"…Even if I die," Atalanta said, "I'll die with less regrets. Do not mistake me, I intend to live, and to win, to prevail. But…if I do fall…I have helped Jackie, I have reconciled with Medea, and I will fall trying to save humanity. Jeanne…if I am forced to use Agrius Metamorphosis once more, I may need your help in reverting with a Command Seal. I trust you and Harry to help me."

"I will, Atalanta. We may follow different faiths, but we are friends and allies both. I hope that, even if your wish on the Grail remains unfulfilled, you may survive to live a life with those you cherish, and to strive to help the children you wish to. After all, most Servants can be contracted as familiars under special circumstances after a Grail War, should they survive. That being said…I confess that I am worried. About Sieg. He's insistent on joining the fighting. I've replenished his Command Seals, the ones that allow him to transform into Siegfried, along with Kairi's, but…I had Chiron examine him. The transformation is affecting his body, potentially eroding his lifespan. Sieg's heart would have allowed him to live a long life, but the transformation is cutting it back once more."

"…You fear he may kill himself trying to fight?" Atalanta said. "You seem unusually invested in him."

"Ah! No! That is to say, I…I…" Jeanne said, blushing.

Atalanta chuckled when she realised what Jeanne herself was trying to deny. "…You're infatuated with him. Jeanne d'Arc, the Maiden of Orleans, has a crush. I won't judge. Still…once this Grail War is over…you yourself will fade, won't you?"

"…In all likelihood, yes," Jeanne agreed, a little morosely. "I just…I'm not sure what it is I feel when it comes to love. Do I love him romantically? Or is it as a big sister figure? How much of this is my feelings, and those of Laeticia?"

"…I see. Jeanne, as I said, I won't judge. Just don't let it interfere with what is to come. We can protect him together…"

* * *

"…You know, if someone asked me at the Tri-Wizard Tournament where I saw myself in ten years' time," Harry said as they flew through the air, "being sandwiched between a Homunculus, a crossdressing Paladin of Charlemagne, and a serial killer while riding a Phantasmal Beast breed of Hippogriff wasn't what I had in mind."

Astolfo cackled. It was a bit of a tight fit on Astolfo's Hippogriff for the four of them, even with Jackie's petite frame, but they managed. "I know, right? This is brilliant!"

"Are you sure you can use your Noble Phantasm, though?" Sieg asked.

"Yep! _Casseur de Logistille_…I can really use it! I gave your mum a big smooch for helping me, Harry!"

"…And she didn't slap you?" Harry asked. "Artemis is a chaste goddess, remember?"

"Eh, I did it on her cheeks. She just warned me about taking liberties, and that she was devoted only to Darling," Astolfo said. "She was blushing pretty heavily, though. So, will those things Medea made work?"

"I hope. She's got great skills in Item Construction, but it was a rush job. Anyway…Jackie has probably one of the most dangerous jobs out of all of us: infiltration and, if possible, eliminating at least one of the Servants. I want her to target Semiramis, but the thing is, the Hanging Gardens are her territory, as Vlad showed. And as she's a noted poisoner…Jackie, I don't want you to take any real risk, beyond what we're doing. It may be that you need to have a Servant distract Semiramis so that you can go in for the kill."

"…We understand, but…if we die taking the mean hag out…well, we had a better life this time around compared to our first life, Big Brother," Jackie said. "We hope to remember this warmth you gave us. We have a family, a big one, who like us. It's more than we had in life. If it means helping our family, then…we'd be okay with it."

Jackie, who was sandwiched between Harry and Astolfo, was given a hug by the former. "…But I won't be," Harry said. "That's the thing, isn't it? It's like you said, Sieg. It's cruel pitting these people against each other for wishes. Because Heroic Spirits were once people, even if the definition can be a bit loose." He ruffled Jackie's hair for emphasis, and she pouted. "In a way…if we need to destroy the Greater Grail…it may be for the best. It's just way too much power to be coveted." He then frowned as he saw a shape in the distance. "…There it is."

"Are you sure your Noble Phantasm will work, Astolfo?" Sieg asked.

Astolfo chuckled, and he turned back to face them with a confident grin on his face. Not his usual light-hearted one, but one of someone ready for battle. "Was Charlemagne the best king ever?" he asked, presumably rhetorically, before he spurred his Hippogriff onwards, towards the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, hanging in the air in the exact way bricks don't...

* * *

Atalanta heard a whisper of static in the earpiece as she perched on the fuselage of the plane flying her towards the Hanging Gardens. "_This is Jeanne_," Jeanne said through it. "_Astolfo and the others have spotted the Hanging Gardens. Chiron, can you see anything with your own enhanced sight?_"

"_Yes. The Hanging Gardens are in an attack mode, but I cannot be certain when they will fire an attack, or where they will target, aside from Astolfo._"

"Have the Forvedges and Reika got their Portkeys at the ready?" Atalanta asked.

"_We've got them ready_," Fiore said. "_Chiron, I trust you to warn us should any attack target the plane we're on._" They were on a smaller jet hiding behind the fleet of planes, true, but they didn't want to take any chances.

"_I will. Kairi, Mordred…are you ready?_" the centaur asked.

"_Did Lancelot have a bad habit of not keeping his cock in his pants?_" the cocky Saber responded. "_We're ready to dive-bomb these fuckers._"

Atalanta couldn't help but roll her eyes. Mordred and Achilles were scarily alike in many regards, with a massive ego and a tendency to cause offence, with their superlative skill not helping curb their egos. But they were intensely loyal to those who gained their trust. Atalanta knew, at least, that Mordred's rebellion was not out of any megalomaniacal desire for power, but of a child denied parental attention and affection from one they admired. She wanted acknowledgement. And Achilles…while he was often self-centred and prone to be argumentative even to those who were supposed to be allies…well, he also had surprising moments of tenderness.

Yes, it was cruel for heroes to be pitted against each other like this, where friends and comrades in one life became adversaries in another. But she wasn't going to falter. Not when so much was at stake. _Achilles…I don't know whether you sided with Shirou out of loyalty to your original Master, or whether you intend to make some gambit against him, or whether you have truly turned. It matters little. I will stop you, and anyone in our way_…

Suddenly, an image appeared in front of Jeanne. Atalanta heard, over the earpiece, what sounded like Semiramis' voice, albeit faintly, as the earpiece's microphone wasn't meant to pick up anything more than the voice of the wearer. "_My, my…it seems you have gone all-out._"

"_Assassin of Red, no, Semiramis…where is your Master?_"

"_He's gone to the Greater Grail. It seems that you've managed to get your acts together faster than he hoped, but he has means of expediting the priming of the Greater Grail. The essences of Berserker of Red, as well as Saber, Lancer and Caster of Black, already reside within the Grail. Still, even if you manage to take down some of our Servants, you only serve to expedite matters yourself. But I'd rather your Servants go down first. Let's see if you can catch up._"

Atalanta tensed as she saw the Hanging Gardens' attack apparatus focused on another point. With an instinct born of many years in the wild, she knew it was aiming for the plane she was perched on. As azure energy gathered, the power's thrum audible even from this far away, she sprinted for the wings of the plane, and gathered herself, leaping to the next plane.

With a bone-rattling twanging roar, not unlike the one Spartacus' final attack made, a beam of energy smashed into the plane Atalanta had left. The shockwave caught her in mid-air, and nearly caused her to overshoot, but with a surefootedness honed over a lifetime, she managed to grab onto the edge of the wing, and swung back onto the plane. Then, Semiramis' face appeared on a holographic image in front of her. "_Nimbly dodged, Huntress of Arcadia_," Semiramis said with a thin veneer of false respect. "_Are you a cat or a mouse?_"

"Says the craven sitting behind fortifications on a throne," Atalanta retorted.

"_Oh, and where's the respect you had for me before?_"

"Gone, when you sided with one who would enforce stagnation upon humanity," Atalanta said coldly.

"_Such hostility. And here I was being so generous as to bring about a reunion_," Semiramis said, and her image disappeared, only for Atalanta to see a streak of verdant energy speed from the Hanging Gardens, zig-zagging through the skies with a deceptively erratic nature.

Atalanta knew what it was as soon as she saw it. It was Achilles, perched upon his chariot. And he was heading her way…

**CHAPTER 25 ANNOTATIONS:**

**So, there you have it. The final battle has begun. Part of the reason for the delay was because I needed to rewatch the relevant episodes to get a better gist of what the sequence of events were, and what to do, now that Atalanta and Jackie was on the good guys' side. Well, good guys so to speak, anyway. Dunno when the next chapter will be out, but I hope you enjoyed this one.**

**Review-answering time! ****Dragon Man 180****: I'm unsure as to what will happen to Eve, but if she does die, she'll go out considerably more awesomely than in canon, if only because her death will have some meaning. I mean, aside from something that seems like an utter arsepull in the anime.**

**Jostanos****: None of the above, as awesome as I know the first two to be (I'm not that familiar with the ****_Mana_**** series, having only played the first part of one of the games, I think the GBA version of ****_Sword of Mana_****). For this scene, I'm actually more partial to either instrumental versions of ****_Stand Proud_**** or ****_Fighting Gold_****, two of the opening themes for ****_JoJo's Bizarre Adventure_****, or else the ****_Advent Children_**** version of ****_J-E-N-O-V-A_****. ****_Maybe You Say Run_**** from ****_My Hero Academia_****, or Ryu's Theme from ****_Street Fighter V_****. Oddly enough, I felt ****_Dancing Mad_**** actually fitted another scene from the Nasuverse. I think the first part of ****_Dancing Mad_**** would have suited the battle against Tiamat in ****_Fate/Grand Order_****.**

**No numbered annotations this time.**


	27. Chapter 26: Clash of Heroes

**CHAPTER 26:**

**CLASH OF HEROES**

Harry was glad Atalanta had managed to avoid the blast. He would have known it if she had died, though the energy beam made one hell of a din as it passed near them. That deep thrumming roar was not unlike the noise Spartacus made for his final attack, shaking his very bones. He didn't fancy his chances taking it head-on, even with Astolfo's Noble Phantasm.

"Astolfo," Harry said, "I really do hope your Noble Phantasm protects you from that, because if it doesn't, so help me, I will find a way to end up on the Throne of Heroes, track you down and wring your bloody neck!"

"Come on, what's the worst that can happen?" Astolfo asked, only for Harry to reach around and swat him over the head with the help of Selene. "Ow! Hey, what was that for?!"

"For saying '_what's the worst that can happen?_'," Harry said. "Didn't Charlemagne ever teach you not to dare the universe?"

"Actually, he said we're allowed to do it every now and then," Astolfo said. "It keeps things awesome and interesting."

Harry stared incredulously at Astolfo's messy pink mop of hair and the braid dangling from it. "…I don't know a lot about your adventures, but Charlemagne sounds about as sane as my mother."

Three of the slabs of stone that circled the Hanging Gardens began moving into position, the panels on them glowing ominously. These were the weapons systems of the Hanging Gardens, and Harry knew that these were aiming right for them. Astolfo, in response, plucked out the _Casseur de Logistille_ and readied himself. He then bellowed, "Hear me! I am Astolfo, one of the Twelve Paladins of Charlemagne, and your opponent! It's time for a rematch, Semiramis!"

A holographic image of Semiramis appeared in front of them, sitting in a throne room, a sardonic smirk on her lips. "_Isn't the very textbook definition of insanity doing something repeatedly and expecting different results? Then again, given your legend, it shouldn't be at all surprising. You lack any form of sense known to human learning whatsoever, and…well, it matters not. You've come to your death with a foolish smile, and that Noble Phantasm won't save you this time._"

As her image disappeared, Astolfo merely grinned, golden energy emerging from the pages of his tome. "Without the influence of the Moon, my heart trembles, but even then, I push forward." As energy gathered and spat out spears of light, Astolfo yelled, "_CASSEUR DE LOGISTILLE!_"

Golden pages formed in front of them, forming a shield, blocking the bombardment. "YAHOO!" Astolfo cheered. "This is great!" He weaved his Hippogriff around the barrage. "Still, it's too soon to celebrate."

Harry nodded, as the barrage stopped, and more energy gathered. This time, a sustained beam of energy lanced out, with the distinctive thrumming roar from before. But the energy beam barely slowed them down. With a scream, Astolfo urged the Hippogriff through the beam…and through the one of the emitters, shattering it into rubble. "One down, and a lot to go!" Astolfo yelled. "That's probably got their attention, though, and it's only a defence against magecraft, so she might send another Servant to try and get us!"

"I saw Achilles sent out, and Shakespeare doesn't seem like the sort to get into a fight," Harry mused out loud. "Which means…oh _shit_. Astolfo, I think we'd better get dropped off!"

"Just a moment!" Astolfo yelled, as they rammed through another emitter. But then, he looked over at one of the struts of the Hanging Gardens, and his eyes widened. "Crap!"

Harry followed his gaze, to see the pale form of Karna perched there. "I'm sorry," he called out, "but I have to stop you." He then divebombed them. But Astolfo, instead of dodging him, urged him on. Just as Karna's lance made contact, Harry felt a brief moment of displacement, and then, they were elsewhere, no harm done.

"…What the hell was that?" Harry asked. "Did your Hippogriff just Apparate?"

"Actually, he can slip between dimensions," Astolfo said with a grin. "Same difference, but it's closer to True Magic."

Karna, whom they had ended up behind, actually gave a bit of a smile as he turned around. "A dimensional shift. This is not the paltry creatures the wizards raise, but rather, a Phantasmal Beast. I have to admit to being impressed, Rider of Black. To think that a hero such as yourself still exists in the world."

"Yep. It might be a limited time event, rather like rolling some 5 Star Servants on the gacha in Chaldea, but I'm on top form tonight!" Astolfo declared.

Harry, Sieg, Karna and even Jackie shared a brief look of confusion at Astolfo's declaration, from out of left field. It was Sieg who broke the heavy and bemused silence. "Lancer…Karna…I was told you wanted to face Siegfried again. If Rider drops us off…"

Karna seemed to consider this, before he nodded in assent. As Astolfo flew over one of the struts of the Hanging Gardens, Harry, Sieg, and Jackie leapt off, the latter helping them land safely, before Astralizing. For quite a long time, the three of them stood there, with Karna looking at them with his icy blue stare.

It was Sieg who broke it. "…Karna, why are you doing this? Why are you still working for Shirou?"

"…Because that is my nature. How much are you aware of my life?"

"Ruler…Jeanne told me while we were making preparations," Harry said. It was while discussing the various Servants of Red and their life stories, as well as potential weaknesses, after their talk at the café. "Your mother abandoned you because she had you out of wedlock, and you were found by a charioteer. When you got jeered at during a contest because of your caste, Duryodhana stood up for you, and you stayed loyal to him, despite what he put the Pandavas through. It's like that, isn't it?"

"It's as you say. A number of things I said and did during my life, I am not proud of," the pale-skinned demigod said. "The humiliation of Draupadi was a key example when I let my rancour get the better of me, when my anger at the Pandavas looking down at me for my supposed caste surged forth. But that is in the past. What hasn't changed is that I have agreed to work for Shirou Amakusa Tokisada's cause in exchange for a final battle against Siegfried. However, while it is usually I who am asked for boons, I will ask you one, Harry Potter."

"And that is?"

"If you can, save our Masters, the ones Shirou and Semiramis have suborned," Karna said. "I am aware you can make Portkeys. Take them somewhere safe."

"I would have done it anyway," Harry said, reaching for Selene and his arrows, the ones Medea created. "And Karna…for what it's worth…I'm sorry I have to do this."

Karna frowned, as Harry then snapped off a shot from his arrow. He didn't make any real attempt to block it, just let it hit him. Presumably, he thought his armour would protect him. Harry wondered if that would be the case with Medea's arrow.

But then, even as the arrow connected, Karna convulsed briefly, a crackle of energy surrounding the point of impact. "…What did you…I see." Karna suddenly rushed over, and snatched the other arrows from Harry, burning them. But his expression was calm, even resigned. "A Mystic Code designed to sever my connection with my Master. I'm afraid it didn't work properly. I am still getting mana from him, but at a decreased rate, and decreasing further. You merely frayed the link between us, not severed it entirely, though it will soon snap. But don't be ashamed. I have both utilised and suffered from dirty tricks, and what you did was merely practical. Go."

Harry was glad that Karna seemed to take it in his stride. "I'll save the other Masters," he said to Karna. "Sieg, don't die. Karna…I wish it wasn't like this."

"…So do I," the pale-skinned demigod said, shooting him a rueful smile as Harry dashed away, an Astralized Jackie in tow. Harry had a job to do, and he only hoped that Atalanta was all right…

* * *

Atalanta's eyes narrowed at Achilles as he raced towards her on his chariot. Despite weaving through the sky to avoid her arrows or Chiron's, given his heading, she was his target, unless he intended to fake her out in some game of Chicken with Noble Phantasms. Well, two could play at that game. While she wasn't as skilled in close quarters combat as Chiron, she was far from weak. And she knew how to fight, and fight dirty. It was how she dealt with Hylaeus and Rhoecus when they tried to rape her. So she put away Tauropolos, and readied herself.

Achilles seemed to notice, for he began bearing down on her, spear in hand and a big wide grin on his face. She knew he had guessed what she intended to do. Maybe she should surprise him.

He probably expected her to leap at the last minute, timing things so she ended up in the chariot proper. But she would need time to recover from such a manoeuvre, time he could use to attack. So, instead, she leapt a little earlier…and landed on one of the horses drawing his chariot through the skies. And judging by his widening eyes, he was not expecting that. Then again, he should have considered the possibility. Beyond Arcadia, her skill, allowed her to move swiftly over any terrain, and while it didn't necessarily translate to jumping onto galloping horses, it still meant her sure-footedness gave her an advantage.

His moment of surprise was all the opening she needed to jump over and kick him in the face, sending him reeling. She landed in the chariot, before grabbing his head and smashing it into the chariot's front once, twice, thrice. He recovered nicely, swiping at her with his spear even as he clutched his face (not bleeding or even bruised thanks to his invulnerability, but certainly feeling pain), and forcing her to duck. She grabbed one of the arrows she got from Medea, and made to stab him with it, only for him to grab her hand before she could plunge it into him.

His eyes widened when he saw it. "A high level Mystic Code?!" he hissed, before he wrenched it out of her hands, and threw it over the side. "Who gave that to you?!"

"Medea sends her regards," Atalanta said, before viciously headbutting him. As he reeled, she grabbed hold of the reins of his chariot, and began steering it, albeit with difficulty. She didn't have the Riding skill, and while she had ridden horses and the like in life, a chariot was another matter. She wanted to get him closer to Chiron. Hopefully, she would be able to prevail with the centaur's help.

"Oi! No carjacking, Missy!" Achilles snarled, pulling her away and smashing her head into the chariot once, in payback for what he was on the receiving end of less than a minute before. Then again, unlike Achilles, Atalanta didn't have divine invulnerability protecting her body, and she slumped to the floor of the chariot briefly in a daze. Thankfully, Achilles seemed more set on regaining control of his chariot. "Jeez," he muttered. "Haven't felt this ashamed to fight a woman since Penthesilea. Don't get me wrong, she was a great fighter, but she was beautiful too. Dunno why she got so angry when I said that while she was dying."

Atalanta, however, had recovered sooner than he thought, and pounced, grabbing him in a chokehold. "Amazons like to be valued for their strength over their beauty. I sympathise, Twinkleheels," she hissed into his ear. "For all my life, I was looked down upon for being a woman, despite my skills, despite my strength, despite everything I sweat and bled to achieve. I was only brought back under my father's aegis _because he wanted to __**pimp me out!**_ And he was the one who abandoned me in the wilds of Arcadia to die in the first place!"

"Ghhk…and…you're…taking…urkk…it out…hhkk…on me?" Achilles rasped.

Atalanta shook her head. "No. You never looked down on me because I am a woman, I'll give you that much, Achilles. And as arrogant and mercurial and self-centred as you are, you are not a bad person. You're just my foe by circumstance, and given how you're supposedly invulnerable, well…remember Heracles? He took out the Nemean Lion this way, by throttling it."

He thrashed and gagged, before finally managing to buck her off as she reached for another of Medea's arrows, causing her to have to cling to the side of the chariot for dear life as he coughed and hacked, trying to get oxygen back into his lungs. "…Okay, gotta give you…points for trying," Achilles rasped out, before he began coughing again. "But you're gonna have to try harder than that, Missy!"

Atalanta scowled. In truth, in terms of physical strength, Achilles outranked her by a lot. Her skill was mostly in marksmanship, not close quarters combat. And he was currently swerving the chariot to and fro, trying to shake her off. She wracked her brains, trying to think of a means to attack him.

Just then, Atalanta heard Chiron's voice through her earpiece. "_Atalanta, let go, now!_"

Atalanta did so, realising that Achilles was just passing over Chiron's plane. Arrows fired by Chiron whizzed past her face, smashing into the chariot and destroying it, sending Achilles into a freefall with a howl of frustration from the demigod. He dived right for her as she fell towards the plane, his spear ready to skewer her, too quick for her to summon Tauropolos and attack him. She twisted at the last moment in mid-air to avoid it, and try to counter it, but was swatted down to the plane by the butt of the spear, causing a sizeable dent as she crashed into the fuselage, blue lines showing that Chiron had Reinforced it with the magecraft he knew to prevent her from going straight through it. Achilles landed a bit more gracefully as she hopped to her feet, summoning Tauropolos again.

_So much for me being a cat_, Atalanta thought with a grimace. _Don't they land on their feet or something?_

"You destroyed my ride, Teacher," Achilles said with a scowl. "Do you reckon you could have done that without Missy to distract me?"

"Yes," Chiron said. "But thank you, Atalanta."

Atalanta nodded in acknowledgement. "Still, Achilles…why do you still follow the priest?" she asked.

"Why? He wants the salvation of humanity," Achilles said. "This is something we've all wanted, right? No more wars or conflict."

"At the cost of humanity's potential?" Atalanta asked. "At lobotomising them, and leaving them easy prey to the likes of the Aristoteles? Or Crimson Moon Brunestud? He intends on using Heaven's Feel, doesn't he? To materialise the souls of humanity."

"So, you guys figured it out, huh?" Achilles asked. "And you still want to stop that?"

"The salvation you are chasing is a false one, born of hubris," Chiron said. "As Atalanta and Harry pointed out, it destroys the potential of humanity, and leaves them unable to defend themselves from any other threat that comes along. And that's always assuming the Counter Force does not intervene."

"Yeah, well, I'm committed, okay? I'm not here to argue about who's right and who's wrong. I'm here to fight. You, Missy, or both of you at once, it's all the same to me," Achilles said, before entering a fighting stance. "Now then…shall we pick up where we left off?"

**CHAPTER 26 ANNOTATIONS:**

**Well, there you have it. I didn't think I'd get this chapter out so soon after the last one, and yet, here it is. Don't expect the next one to be out too soon, either. Still, I hope you enjoyed it all the same.**

**Now, about Karna. I've actually been reading a book about the ****_Mahabharata_**** recently, and there are times when Karna is actually very much a dick. True, he regrets it, but still, he pretty much suggested the idea that Draupadi be stripped after she was gambled away, out of spite for her insulting him for his station, something he brings up while discussing his reasons. That was rather disproportionate, even if she and the Pandavas treated Karna like shit.**

**And why is he so calm about having Medea's arrow used on him? Well, in canon ****_Fate/Apocrypha_****, he's pretty chill about Astolfo intervening to save Sieg, and Harry has at least the good grace to say sorry to him, as Harry, by now, knows that Karna isn't that bad a person. Plus, Karna, at least in his Servant form, seems like the sort of person to just go with the flow.**

**I also nerfed the Mystic Codes somewhat from my original intentions, if only to play up the drama. Yes, Medea made them, and she has a strong rank in Item Construction, but they were made in a hurry, and as a copy of, in some regards, her Noble Phantasm. Karna will soon lose his link to his Master, so they do function, but it's not as potent as Rule Breaker. This is also why I had Achilles manage to avoid being stabbed by one by Atalanta during their fight in his chariot.**

**Speaking of, I have to admit to being proud of their fight. Action scenes are not one of my strong points, fight scenes even more so, and yet, I think I did pretty damn well. I was thinking of not having Achilles and Atalanta fighting, but given the reviews for my previous chapter, well, I had to do something. In this case, I think it worked quite well.**

**It's worth keeping in mind that Achilles actually has superior stats to Atalanta save for Luck and Mana. Hence why she tries to use dirty tricks and surprise attacks to deal with him. She tries to keep up the pressure on him to try and take him down. While admittedly his invulnerability doesn't give her many options, choking him out like Heracles did to the Nemean Lion (which was the ****_first_**** of Heracles' Twelve Labours, incidentally) does sound like a good enough option, at least long enough for her to stab him with the arrow and thus leave him on a countdown timer. It could have worked, but Achilles managed to throw her off.**

**Review-answering time! ****rmarcano321****: While guns and more modern weaponry are used by some Servants, particularly in ****_Fate/Grand Order_**** (Florence Nightingale, Billy the Kid, EMIYA Assassin, and Francis Drake are amongst the more prominent examples), keep in mind that the vast majority of heroes come from a time when guns didn't exist anyway. I vaguely recall reading somewhere that the number of people qualified to become Heroic Spirits has declined in the modern era, partly to do with the decline of magecraft and Mystery.**

**Harmonious Arkos Sloth****: I didn't really think that Aphrodite survived. The only Greek deities I definitely thought had survived were Hecate and Apollo, with maybe a few others here and there. You could be right, but I had assumed Aphrodite had been subsumed by other deities. Also, 'thief with the Jasonface'? Sadly, Jason is more handsome than Rottweil, even if they have the same shit-eating grin and bad attitude. And yes, it may be possible for Meleager to be summoned, but he's not an official Servant yet.**

**Jostanos****: I actually changed my mind about the music being played. For Astolfo's charge, I think an orchestral version of ****_Spear of Justice_**** from ****_Undertale_**** would play, while for Atalanta's fight with Achilles, I decided on ****_He's Dangerous_**** from ****_A View to a Kill_****. Say what you like about that movie, but John Barry's score was pretty damned good…**

**No numbered annotations this time.**


	28. Chapter 27: Desperate Struggles

**CHAPTER 27:**

**DESPERATE STRUGGLES**

Artemis was worried for her child. True, it was understandable, given that she was a mother, and to a boy who was currently in a very dangerous situation. But there was more to it than that.

She persuaded her son to join the Holy Grail War as a test, one that he could die in. This was no big deal per se, as not only was she confident in her son's abilities, but she had tested him with potentially lethal situations before. She wanted her child to be capable of handling anything life threw at him.

Artemis had adopted Harry on a whim. She had raised only a few children in her entire existence. Most she had left to others, redirected fate. Such as with Atalanta, whom she had a she-bear suckle. She had many who gave her devotion. In hindsight, she could have done more.

She glanced at Medea, taking her eyes from the scrying crystal the former Caster had summoned briefly, with Orion taking a nap elsewhere. It took Harry living with her to realise it consciously, but she may have toyed too much with the mortals. Even though she did less than the other Olympians, there were moments she looked back on, and found herself wanting. The Calydonian Boar, not just because of the destruction it caused the area, but also because it caused so much misery to those devoted to her. Meleager, killed by his own mother when he killed his relatives in defence of Atalanta. And Atalanta herself, closest to falling for Meleager, forced to watch him die, not long after suffering the scorn of his relatives for being a woman.

Medea was also toyed with by the Olympians, particularly Aphrodite. All because Jason was favoured by the Olympians. More than Medea, who, through her divine heritage, was probably closer to family. Then again, the Olympians bickered and fought amongst themselves on a regular basis anyway.

Anyway, she gave Harry this task, along with Atalanta, to do it himself. True, if need be, she would intervene, to save him, and, given what had happened with Shirou Amakusa Tokisada, the world. But she wanted him to be strong enough to do it with the minimum of help.

Artemis smiled softly to herself. A small aspect of her was old enough to remember the days of the White Titan Sephyr, and older than that, the Mother of All and the Beast of Regression, Tiamat. True, it was not really her memories, but rather, those passed down through her predecessors. Tiamat's trouble was that she never realised that one day, children do not need the mother, that growing and leaving them was part of life. But Artemis knew this.

It didn't make it any less hard to watch, though.

Medea clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Karna destroyed all of Harry's arrows, and Achilles disposed of one of Atalanta's," she griped. "A shame that the one Harry used on Karna didn't work, but it was a rush job. I may have strong abilities in Item Construction, but trying to copy the properties of Rule Breaker in a hurry…then again, maybe it was also because of Karna's invincibility. I'll have to apologise to Harry…assuming he succeeds and survives."

"He will survive," Artemis said solemnly.

But the lessened amount of conviction in her usually cheerful tones was noticed by Medea. The two didn't have that much in common in the end, save for motherhood, lecherous partners, and a tendency to be disproportionate with their vengeance. But they had developed a friendship since Medea won her Grail War, and learned of Artemis' continued existence. The former princess of Colchis looked back to the viewing crystal. "…Artemis, I am sure Harry will do his best. But he is facing multiple Servants, including a leftover Ruler from the Third Holy Grail War. Assuming Shirou can be stopped, I am going to head to Germany and give the von Einzberns a piece of my mind."

"Don't worry, I intend to come with you," Artemis said. "But…in truth, they couldn't have foreseen this. Shirou is not a truly evil person. His self-righteousness and need to redeem not only himself but all humanity has blinded him to his evil acts, or rather, he views it as an acceptable sacrifice. In fact, that is why he is so dangerous, because of his complete and utter conviction. Conviction can move mountains and destroy worlds. It was Jason's conviction that led him to seek the Golden Fleece at all costs, and we know how that ended up, especially what happened to you."

Medea scoffed. "It's only a poor consolation that blonde bastard got crushed by the rotting prow of the _Argo_. That was too good an end for him. Why is it that the half-decent heroes of our time got more miserable ends than pricks like Jason or Achilles? Meleager got murdered by his own mother, effectively burned alive when she burned that log linked to his life. The Olympians enjoyed toying with us."

"I know. I would get angry, but I've reflected over my own actions over the years. I admit, I find it hard to value human lives as a whole, given my nature as a goddess of the wild and the hunt. But even so…let's put it this way. If he does actually need my help…I will. Every good story needs a _deus ex machina_ every once in a while, right?"

* * *

Harry dashed along the walkways, away from where Sieg and Karna were about to begin their duel, Jackie following while Astralized. Harry didn't want to leave the Homunculus to fight a Servant by himself, but he was on a mission. All he could do was hope that Sieg could handle it, and that Jackie would be enough to help him. Against Semiramis, maybe, given that she was female, and Maria the Ripper worked best on female targets during a misty night. But against Shakespeare? Well, he didn't know what tricks the playwright had up his voluminous Elizabethan sleeves.

And there was, of course, Shirou. He didn't know what abilities the rogue Ruler had. The cliché said that what you didn't know wouldn't hurt you. Harry knew from hard experience that the opposite was frequently true. Even what Jeanne had told him about Shirou's past didn't really help, only that he may have some magecraft abilities.

Like it or not, he needed backup. True, he had Jackie, but he needed more, and with Jeanne and Eve nowhere to be seen, let alone Atalanta or Chiron, he needed to do something. Mordred and Kairi were due to make their entrance soon, true, but he didn't know when, and Astolfo was still decimating the defences of the Hanging Gardens. He could even hear the loud thrum of the energy attacks, as well as the distant explosions as Astolfo destroyed the defences.

His mind made up, he activated his earpiece. "Atalanta, can you hear me?"

"_I'm here, Harry. I'm a bit busy at the moment_," Atalanta said. "_If you need me by your side, call me with a Command Seal._"

"I could do with the help, I only have Jackie with me. Are you okay with that?"

"_I'll be leaving Chiron alone with Achilles_…"

"_Harry, this is Chiron. Use a Command Seal. I can handle Achilles on my own, and you need the help_," the centaur said.

Harry nodded, before he activated the Command Seals. "…By my Command Seal, Atalanta, come to me." She suddenly appeared next to him, looking a little worse for wear. "Are you all right?"

She nodded, though she looked pensive. "I hope Chiron will be all right taking on Achilles on his own. Even as Chiron's student, I am sure Achilles has some tricks up his sleeve."

Harry frowned. In Ancient Greek, hoping that Semiramis couldn't speak it, he asked, "_How many left?_" He meant Medea's arrows.

Atalanta held up a single finger. "_Achilles got rid of the other one_," she replied.

Harry nodded, only to come skidding to a halt when he saw who had appeared in front of them. Semiramis was standing in front of them, shooting them rather annoyed glares. "Persistent, aren't you?" Semiramis asked. "Forcing me to come out here and deal with you myself because Lancer and Rider are easily distracted, and Caster's a coward. Still, if you want something done right, you'd best do it yourself, and…"

Suddenly, there was a crash of rubble and debris, and Astolfo fell to the walkway from above, his clothes tattered. The debris that followed kicked up a lot of dust, and Harry, realising he had an opportunity, hissed quietly, "Jackie, Mist, now."

"What was that?" Semiramis demanded, coughing as the dust from Astolfo's landing reached her…only to be augmented with a mist. A mist, no, more of a smog, that enveloped Semiramis.

"Atalanta, help me," Harry said, dragging Astolfo away from the immediate area, with his Archer Servant helping. And then, they heard Jackie's voice come from the mist.

"_We come From Hell_," she hissed. "_We are flames and rain and power…let this be a slaughterhouse. __**MARIA THE RIPPER!**_"

A scream of pain came from within the mist, which dispersed, to reveal Semiramis, clutching at a wound to her side, oozing blood, Jackie staring at her. "But why? That should have killed you!" the diminutive Assassin complained. Harry noted she hadn't used Medea's daggers. It was probably wise, as Semiramis had possibly spotted Harry's use of the arrow against Karna.

"This is my territory, you little brat, and enemy curses don't work as well as you think they should," Semiramis sneered, before she sent Jackie sprawling with a chain that shot out of a magical sigil she summoned. Jackie was caught by Atalanta. Semiramis grimaced, her wound presumably throbbing in agony. "…Little monster still managed to catch me with a grievous blow, but it's not going to kill me yet, if at all. I have more than enough time and strength to…"

"OI, BITCH!" roared the voice of Mordred, echoing in the distance, with the sound of a jet, the one she was piloting, suddenly becoming audible. Harry knew that the ornery Saber was flipping Semiramis off from the cockpit of her jet. "LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE THIS!"

"RUN!" Harry yelled at Atalanta, hurriedly picking up Astolfo as best as he could, and running like hell.

"SABER!" Semiramis roared, summoning a shield. But it was too late. Harry and Atalanta, along with their respective baggage, were forced to dive for cover in an alcove as the jet smashed into the shield. The corridor shook and trembled, and a gout of flame singed Atalanta's tail, causing her to hiss, beating out the cinders.

As they inched out from the alcove, peering out at the burning wreckage, Jackie asked, "Do you think the mean hag is dead?"

"…No, I don't think so," Atalanta said. "Your attack probably did more damage. She may have retreated, but as an Assassin, her Presence Concealment would hide her from us." They saw Mordred and Kairi clambering from the wreckage of the plane. "That was reckless, Mordred. You nearly killed us, to say nothing of your own Master."

"Hey, I knew how to crashland this thing so that my Master could walk away from it, plus I had faith in your abilities," Mordred said, shrugging. "And that bitch ain't dead yet."

"No. If she was, this place would already be collapsing around us," Atalanta mused. "It's her Noble Phantasm, after all. But between Jackie's Noble Phantasm and your attack, she's weakened, if not dying."

"A cornered animal is often the most dangerous," Harry muttered, thinking back to his training and the missions he had undertaken in the past. "And she's got elements of a Caster as well as an Assassin. Mordred, you'll probably have to be our vanguard. As a Saber, you have Magic Resistance, right?"

"Yeah," Mordred said, nodding. "Whaddya reckon, Master?"

Kairi nodded. "Yeah, let's go for that."

Suddenly, there was a crackle in Atalanta's earpiece. "…_Atalanta_…" came the pain-filled voice of Chiron.

"Chiron!" Atalanta exclaimed. "…Are you all right?"

"…_Do I sound all right?_" Chiron asked, though his tone held no rebuke, just wry humour. "…_Achilles has bested me. His spear allowed him…to create a Duel Field. Time had no meaning there, nor did our divinity or Noble Phantasms. He beat me…and I don't have much time left. I managed to hit his heel with Antares Snipe…so he's vulnerable now. However, I asked him a favour…to deliver his shield, the Akhilleus Kosmos…to Astolfo…because he may need it…to help Sieg. Eve and Jeanne have boarded the Hanging Gardens…but I'm afraid I can't help you. Sorry._"

"You do not need to apologise, Chiron. If anything, I myself am sorry that I do not get to fight by your side for longer," Atalanta said, her eyes glistening with tears.

Painful laughter echoed up the line. "…_Thank you. You know what's at stake, Atalanta. And when you do…I hope you find happiness…with him_…" And then, a dying sigh reached her ears, followed by strange noises that, she realised, was due to the earpiece, now freed from Chiron's dissolving body, falling off his aeroplane.

Atalanta closed her eyes. "Thank you, Chiron. Rest well, and watch over us from the sky."

Astolfo stirred, the crossdressing Rider waking up. "Ugh…did someone get the license number of the Noble Phantasm that ran over me?" he asked, getting gingerly to his feet. He looked at Atalanta, noticing the sorrowful looks on the faces around him. "…Who's gone?"

"…Chiron."

"…Damn. I'm sorry."

"I know. But Achilles has been left vulnerable. Astolfo, Chiron has asked Achilles to deliver a shield Noble Phantasm to you, to bring it to Sieg to help him against Karna. Go and find him."

"Got it," Astolfo nodded, all-business. He then dashed away.

"Do we wait here for Jeanne and Eve?" Kairi asked.

"We'll wait a little while," Harry said. "But we can't afford to wait too long. Shirou may have expedited using the Greater Grail, and given that Chiron is dead, and more Servants may soon follow, to say nothing of wanting to avoid being here if Semiramis dies of the wounds Jackie gave her…"

Suddenly, they saw a pair of figures running up from behind them. Jeanne and Eve. The Ruler looked amongst them, before she asked, "Sieg? Chiron? Astolfo?"

"Chiron's dead. Sieg's fighting Karna, and Astolfo's gone to help him," Atalanta said. "Semiramis has been grievously wounded by Jackie, but we don't know whether it will kill her."

Jeanne considered this with a grimace. Eventually, she said, "Jackie, you scout ahead, using Presence Concealment. Mordred, Eve, be our vanguard. Atalanta and I will protect the Masters. We must make haste…"

**CHAPTER 27 ANNOTATIONS:**

**Well, that just happened. The final battle continues…**

**No numbered annotations this time.**


End file.
